Les Malheurs de Sophie
by lune patronus
Summary: " Dans le monde, i'l n'y a pas d'un côté le bien et le mal, il y a une part de lumière et d'ombre en chacun de nous. Ce qui compte, c'est celle que l'on choisit de montrer dans nos actes, ça, c'est c'est ce que l'on est vraiment. "
1. Résumé

" Dans le monde, i'l n'y a pas d'un côté le bien et le mal, il y a une part de lumière et d'ombre en chacun de nous. Ce qui compte, c'est celle que l'on choisit de montrer dans nos actes, ça, c'est c'est ce que l'on est vraiment. "

Prenons un château de pierre gothique à l'environnement féérique pour une atmosphère magique.

Des sangs purs, des sang-mêlés, des cracmols, des nés moldus, et même des moldus.

4 maisons rentrant dans les stéréotypes les plus clichés et des enfants perdus qui deviendront les héros et les monstres de la guerre en marche.

Bienvenue en 1972 pour la première rentrée de Sophie Peneloppe Meadowes.

Si elle avait su, peut-être n'aurait-elle pas joué au Maître du Temps...


	2. Prologue

Prologue

Le vent soufflait fort en ce mois de juillet, alors qu'une femme âgée traversait sans peine l'herbe sauvage du cimetière d'une petite ville du Surrey. Emmitouflée dans une chaude cape de velours bleu, elle s'arrêta devant le caveau familial et poussa la grille qui la reconnut comme un membre par le sang de la famille Mulciber.

Elle traversa les dédales de couloirs et dépassa l'aile réservée à ses arrières grands parents, se détourna de la pièce des grands parents, faillit s'immobiliser face à la porte renfermant le corps de sa mère pour continuer et pénétrer dans l'antre où reposaient désormais sa sœur et son cousin.

La première comme la deuxième guerre sorcière sous l'ère de Voldemort n'avaient pas épargné sa famille, quelque soit le côté qu'ils aient choisis.

Elle contempla un instant la coffre qui renfermait la dépouille de Damon, retint le frisson qui traversait son échine et se détourna vers un épitaphe qu'elle avait choisi sans peine.

Sur la pierre de granit, on pouvait lire dans une calligraphie parfaite :

 _« Dorcas Pippa Meadowes_

 _6 janvier 1958 - 15 juillet 1981_

Le temps est un fleuve où l'homme va à contre-courant. »

La vieille femme laissa ses doigts fins passer sur les gravures d'argent. Après quoi, elle ferma les yeux, inspira et expira profondément. Puis, elle transplana.

La maison de son enfance n'avait pas changée. C'était un petit manoir victorien situé en plein Birmingham. La demeure était protégée de sortilèges repousse moldus afin d'assurer la tranquillité des lieux des voisins curieux. La vieille dame n'avait jamais eu le courage de reconstruire la demeure afin de s'y installer. Pourtant, ce jour là, animée d'une témérité qui n'avait eu de pareille que dans ses jeunes années, l'ancienne pénétra dans le périmètre qui l'avait vu naître et qui avait vu mourir tant des siens. Elle traversa le petit corridor en laissant la porte d'entrée ouverte derrière elle et s'immobilisa au milieu du salon où une bataille avait visiblement eu lieu.

Son cœur se serra.

Si on pouvait parler de bataille alors qu'on torturait et assassinait des personnes innocentes.

La dernière Meadowes, des Warren et des Mulciber se concentra sur une date bien précise.

« Le 1er juillet 1972 ».

Dans un premier temps, tout autour d'elle se figea, comme si on avait mis l'espace temps sur pause. Puis, les scènes du passé le plus au récent au plus ancien s'égrénèrent comme si on avait appuyé sur le bouton marche arrière accélérée, à l'image des films que son père lui mettait lorsqu'elle était enfant. Des silhouettes passèrent autour d'elle, totalement ignorantes de sa présence. Des scènes de la vie de tous les jours à l'envers. Ce qui s'était écoulé en plusieurs décennies s'avança telles de ridicules secondes.

La sorcière connaissait les règles et maîtrisait son don des Warren. Elle savait que les évènements marquants de sa vie passée lui reviendraient sous forme de flash back ou de rêve dans sa nouvelle vie. Contrairement aux retourneurs de temps, elle ne risquait pas la folie. En revanche, il se pouvait que le monde ne soit plus celui qu'elle avait connu. Et il n'était pas dit que cela soit pour le mieux. Mais elle avait respecté sa part du contrat avec les lois de la nature : elle n'avait jamais changé le cours des choses de façon drastique. Et qu'est-ce que cela lui avait apporté à part tristesse et désolation, pertes et solitude ?

Elle aussi, méritait d'être heureuse. Et toutes ces personnes ne méritaient pas la mort.

Elle aurait pu remonter plus tôt et détruire les causes de tout ce mal à la source.

Mais l'ancienne Serdaigle était sage malgré son ultime geste désespéré.

Elle savait que la Nature récupérait toujours ce qui lui revenait. Et ce de la manière la plus cruelle qui soit. Elle en avait fait les frais.

Alors, elle espérait naïvement, et ce malgré son grand âge et sa forte expérience, que la matérialisation aléatoire de cette première vie dans la seconde et son esprit vif lui permettraient de sauver les héros déchus de la guerre. Parfois, il ne fallait qu'un pressentiment, qu'une impression de déjà vu…

Alors, après l'équivalent d'à peine 10 minutes, elle se retrouva en ce 1 er juillet 1972. L'année de sa première rentrée à Poudlard.

Elle avait une deuxième chance et maîtrisait suffisamment son pouvoir pour y parvenir. Ce n'était pas si compliqué, finalement, cela demandait simplement une dose de courage.

Lorsque la vieille femme rouvrit les yeux, elle se retrouva dans la pénombre.

-Jai réussi, souffla-t-elle, les mains tremblantes.

Et aussi vite que les années s'étaient écoulées en sens inverse, la silhouette de la centenaire disparut dans un halo de lumière.


	3. Chapter 1

_Bonjour à tous mes fidèles et aux nouveaux_

 _Voici une nouvelle étape importante dans la vie de tout sorcier : la réception de la lettre avec les courses au Chemin De Traverse._

 _Il ne s'y passe pas grand chose, d'ailleurs d'ici la 5ème année, vous verez qu'à part quelques péripéties, maladresses, et autres mésaventures, la vie de Sophie est tout sauf un long fleuve tranquille._

 _J'espère que cela vous plaira._

 _Ca fait 5 pages word et demi, j'aimerai bien savoir si vous voulez que je fusionne les chapitre histoire d'en avoir des longs ou si selon vous avoir des petits chapitres au début est une meilleure idée._

 _Su ce, je vous souhaite bonne lecture._

Chapitre 1 – J'ai reçu une lettre

 ** _1_** ** _er_** ** _juillet 1972 –_**

 ** _Demeure des Meadowes, Birmingham._**

-J'ai réussi, Doe ! J'ai réussi !

La petite fille couru à travers sa petite chambre, dévala les escaliers en bois grinçants, sauta à pieds joints et… une fois n'était pas coutume, sa cassa la figure. C'est dans cette position, étalée de tout son long et un parchemin dans l'une de ses mains que l'aînée des Meadowes trouva sœur. Du haut de ses 14ans, l'interpellée passa ses longues boucles d'ébène à travers la porte qui menait à la cuisine dans laquelle elle petit déjeunait et laissa échapper un petit ricanement narquois. La matriarche, une grande femme aux longues ondulations chocolat acajou qu'elle avait légué à sa cadette pénétra dans le petit corridor, les poings sur les hanches.

-Mesdemoiselles, cessez donc vos enfantillages ! injoncta-t-elle. Sophie, que va-t-on faire de toi ? soupira-t-elle avec un petit sourire tendre.

-Mais j'avais reçu ma lettre de Poudlard !

Dorcas leva son regard bleu cobalt qu'elle tenait de sa mère au ciel suite aux pleurnicheries de sa jeune sœur, un sourire mesquin flirtant sur ses fines lèvres rouges comme le sang.

-Rien d'étonnant à cela lorsque l'on voit toutes les catastrophes dont tu es l'instigatrice.

Mélinda Meadowes lança un regard à Dorcas et l'adolescente roula ostensiblement des yeux, agacée de devoir se soumettre aux jérémiades de la benjamine. Elle dépassa avec sa grâce désinvolte la porte à battants contre laquelle elle se tenait jusque là et s'accroupit face à Sophie. La sorcière plaça son majeur sous le menton de la future apprentie sorcière et releva celui-ci d'une simple pression du doigt. Elle croisa le regard de jade de la petite qui cessa presqu'immédiatement de bouder.

-Tu seras une grande sorcière, Sophie Penelope Meadowes, mais avant cela, il faudra que nous fassions quelque chose concernant ta maladresse.

La petite lui offrit un sourire mutin et la paix était scellée. C'est à ce moment là qu'un crac sonore se fit entendre dans le salon, de l'autre côté du petit couloir. Mélinda traversa ce dernier avec l'élégance dont toute sa famille faisait preuve, mise à part la petite dernière du clan Mulciber.

Se tenaient au milieu de son modeste salon sa cousine, une femme au visage cireux et à l'air revêche. Elle portait de longues robes noires datant du 19ème siècle et toujours en vogue 100 ans plus tard chez les sorciers, qui furent de bonne facture mais qui dataient de toute évidence de quelques années. S'y cramponnaient un enfant de 12 ans qui tenait de sa mère sa silhouette maigre, les mêmes cheveux de jais, des yeux noirs corbeau identiques et la même couleur de peau. Sa chevelure était de longueur inégale et graisseuse et il avait le nez crochu de son moldu de père.

-Il serait temps que tu fasses dresser des barrières anti transplanage, lâcha la nouvelle arrivante de sa voix traînante tout en balayant la pièce du regard.

Mélinda sourit doucement et attrapa sa cousine maternelle par les épaules afin de la saluer. L'accolade provoqua une grimace de douleur à la Sang Pure, mais la Cracmol ne le vit pas étant donné leur position.

-Je n'en vois pas l'intérêt, répliqua-t-elle après s'être éloignée. Les filles ! Venez saluer votre cousin ! s'écria-t-elle calmement en tournant la tête vers l'extérieur de la pièce.

-Tu apprendras, ma chère, que les temps changent, répliqua Eileen après un reniflement dédaigneux. Tu es Cracmol, non idiote, je suis convaincue que ta fille se fait livrer la gazette. Tu as donc l'occasion d'avoir des nouvelles de notre monde.

Mélinda haussa négligemment des épaules avec un petit sourire contrit. Les deux adultes n'avaient pas eu les mêmes chances et opportunités dans la vie, et n'étaient certainement pas nées avec le même statut bien que dans la même famille. Elles n'avaient jamais été traitées de la même manière…

-Je pourrai m'en occuper, proposa la née Prince après un soupire d'exaspération.

-Je n'en vois pas l'utilité, répliqua Mélinda après avoir secoué la tête. Personne ne sait où j'habite à part toi. Ni les Warren, ni les Mulciber, ni personne venant de ton monde, insista-t-elle devant le tic nerveux de l'autre.

Eileen leva les yeux au ciel et retint de justesse un reniflement de dédain. Peut-être aurait-elle parut aussi belle que sa cousine si elle n'avait pas constamment l'air incommodée par les présence d'autrui.

Dorcas et Sophie pénétrèrent dans la pièce main dans la main et saluèrent la cousine de leur mère et son fils. Après quoi, la seule sorcière majeure de la pièce proposa de transplaner au Chemin de Traverse pour les courses de rentrée. Mélinda invita ses filles à saluer leur père, un moldu allemand, orfèvre et amateur d'histoires, puis, en un crac sonore, toute la petite famille disparut du coquet petit salon des Meadowes.

 ** _Chemin de Traverse, Londres_**

Suite au transplanage d'escorte, Sophie tomba dans la petite ruelle truffée de sortilèges repousse-moldu et se retrouva pour la deuxième fois de la journée à plat ventre par terre, le nez dans une flaque d'eau croupie. Avec un soupire désespéré, Severus tendit sa main à la gamine. Celle-ci l'attrapa et se retrouva sur ses pieds après avoir été tirée par le garçon. Eileen agita sa baguette et nettoya la toilette de la petite d'un recurvite informulé. Après quoi, Mélinda, amusée, attrapa le bras de sa cousine et l'entraîna dans le Chaudron Baveur, leur progéniture à leur suite. Eileen tapota les briques de l'arrière cours du pub quelque peu crasseux et l'ouverture se fit sur le célèbre Londres sorcier.

Sophie avait toujours accompagné sa mère et sa sœur au Chemin de Traverse depuis la première rentrée scolaire de celle-ci. Pourtant, cela ne l'empêchait pas de s'extasier de toute trace de magie. Comme une vraie née moldue, en somme.

Ils passèrent d'abord à la banque des sorciers. Sophie s'impatienta dans la file d'attenta, pesta et marmonna à l'encontre de ces horribles gobelins désagréables sans aucune raison, et tira même la langue à celui qui les avait accueillies, alors qu'un de ses supérieurs emmenait les femmes Meadowes au coffre réservé par le clan Warren et Mulciber aux deux sorcières.

Après quoi, toute la petite troupe s'en alla chez l'apothicaire, le magasin de chaudron ainsi qu'à la papeterie. Puis, ils pénétrèrent chez Fleury et Bott afin d'acheter les grimoires nécessaires à Dorcas et Severus, puisque Sophie récupérait ceux de son aînée étant donné qu'ils n'étaient pas obsolètes et en excellent état. Dorcas était en effet très soigneuse.

Alors que Sophie suivait sa sœur et son cousin au deuxième degré en trottinant, elle trébucha sans aucune raison apparente et, comme on ne disait jamais deux sans trois, se retrouva face contre sol. Des ricanements se firent entendre et la petite brune acajou leva ses oculaires vers un regard de jade similaire au sien, orné d'une chevelure noire comme l'ébène. L'air hautain et fier, un garçon au teint pâle et sans défaut et à la beauté teintée de noblesse narguait la fillette.

-Vas y, on se retrouve toute à l'heure, dit le chef de meute à son acolyte qui obéit.

Le brun suivit l'autre enfant du regard puis, une fois sorti de la librairie magique, il attrapa Sophie par les bras et la remit sur ses pieds.

-Il faudra que nous revoyions ton sens de l'équilibre précaire, ma chère, ironisa-t-il.

-Tu n'es qu'un crétin, Damon !

Sophie le fusilla du regard et lui donna un coup de pied au tibias. L'autre enfant sautilla en se tenant la jambe, un regard mauvais à l'attention de la future apprentie sorcière. Dorcas claqua sa langue sur son palais avec agacement et Severus soupira tellement il était blasé.

-Cessez vos enfantillages, susurra l'aînée, ou je devrais sévir.

A contre cœur, les deux cousins s'embrassèrent et firent la paix instantanément. Le problème était que Sophie était emportée et lunatique alors que Damon était orgueilleux et du genre à faire le malin devant ses copains, Severus en soi témoin. De ce fait, leurs relations étaient houleuses malgré la profonde affection qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre.

Mélinda héla les enfants et Damon renifla avec un dégoût difficilement contenu avant de s'éclipser aussi rapidement qu'il était apparu, son comparse l'attendant sur les pavés de la rue marchande.

Les Rogue se séparèrent des Meadowes après avoir payé leurs emplettes, les premiers allants à la boutique de robes d'occasion tandis que les secondes allaient chez Madame Guipure. En pénétrant la célèbre boutique de mode sorcière britannique, une blonde solaire aux regard menthe à l'eau croisa leur chemin. Sophie nota sa beauté simple et énergique, mais également l'air profondément agacé de sa frangine.

-McKinnon, lâcha-t-elle de la manière la plus neutre qu'elle put.

-Meadowes ! pépia l'autre adolescente, ignorant la condescendance de la brune. Toujours aussi souriante, la nargua-t-elle.

Dorcas leva les yeux au ciel avec exaspération, attrapa la main de sa sœur, et rattrapa sa mère qui discutait avec la tenancière de l'échoppe.

-Ravie de t'avoir revue, Serpentarée ! s'exclama la blonde en faisant des signes de main exagérés, au grand dame de l'interpelée.

Après cet entre fait, les filles Meadowes virent des outils s'agiter autour d'eux afin de prendre leurs mesures pour leurs uniformes respectifs. Ensuite de quoi, il fut temps d'aller chez Ollivander dont l'établissement était reconnaissable à sa façade haute et délabrée et à sa devanture gravée de lettres d'or. L'intérieur était sombre, austère et négligée. Remplie de bric à brac et de boîtes empilées dans un désordre non négligeable atteignant le plafond, de hautes étagères s'empilaient dans la pièce, accolée à chaque parcelle de mur disponible. Au fond, se trouvait un comptoir et devant, un unique tabouret pour les clients. Face à elles, le fabricant, un très vieil homme aux grands yeux pâles brillants comme deux lunes dans la pénombre de la boutique, souriait avec intelligence aux femmes qui venaient de pénétrer sa boutique.

-Dorcas Pipa Meadowes, 33 centimètres, souple et fine. Bois de vigne et plume de phénix. Un large éventail de capacités magiques, une baguette faite pour les objectifs élevés, une perception hors du commun, et une personnalité aux profondeurs cachées, énonça Garrick Ollivander. Ils étonnent souvent ceux qui pensent les connaître, d'ailleurs. Et vous êtes ? s'enquit-il à l'adresse de la petite, cachée derrière les jupons de sa mère.

-Sophie Penelope Meadowes.

D'un coup de baguette fluide, de nouveaux instruments entourèrent la petite qui avait réussi à se hisser sur le tabouret sans tomber, un exploit fort remarquable. La brunette acajou essaya différentes baguettes de taille, finesse, souplesse, bois et cœur différents. Elle fit exploser des étagères et des fenêtres, voler des boîtes et des outils à plusieurs mètres de leur place initiale, et à chaque fois, le vieillard récupérait prestement l'arme de destruction massive en grommelant et baragouinant des « non » et des « toujours pas cela » intempestifs qui agacèrent une Sophie d'un naturel déjà fort impatient.

Après plusieurs dizaines de minutes, l'enfant songea que la plume d'acceptation de Poudlard qui écrivait dans un registre le nom de chaque petit sorcier britannique qui naissait s'était peut-être trompé. Peut-être était-elle une cracmol comme sa mère. Après tout, Sang Pur ou pas, il était rare qu'une cracmol, surtout accouplée à un moldu, donne naissance à un sorcier… Alors à deux !

Sophie commençait à désespérer, lançant des regards suppliants à sa mère et dépressifs à sa soeurs lorsque l'artisan lui fourra un nouveau morceau de bois dans les mains, suite d'une intense réflexion dans son arrière boutique dans laquelle il avait continué de jacasser pour lui même à l'insu de ses clientes.

Sophie sentit une chaleur se répandre dans tout son corps. Elle avait l'impression d'être entourée d'une aura lumineuse, _magique_ , comme lors de ses accidents suite à la révélation de son de don de Warren et à la manifestation de sa magie primaire.

-Bois de pin, il symbolise la purification et la robustesse, il choisit des chefs nés, c'est le signe d'un grand pouvoir. Ces baguettes apprécient la nouveauté, l'inventivité, elles sont très sensibles aux sortilèges informulés et recherchent des sorciers indépendants, curieux, voire mystérieux. Le ventricule de dragon est puissant et facilite l'apprentissage de sorts mais il est générateur d'accidents, récita l'homme en récupérant soigneusement la baguette et en la nettoyant avec diligence

-Quel hasard, souffla sarcastiquement Dorcas.

-30 cms, cela signifie que la baguette a été attirée par une personnalité forte et une magie de grande ampleur, persista le vieil homme, sa finesse indique sa capacité pour les enchantements élégants et raffinés, et sa souplesse indique une capacité à s'ouvrir au changement. Tenez, conclut-il après avoir remis l'objet dans sa boîte. Vous êtes promise à de grandes choses, Miss Meadowes, tout comme votre soeur.

Sophie récupéra son précieux bien avant que sa mère ne le récupère précautionneusement et ne le fourre dans son sac à main. La baguette était finement ouvragée de gravures d'argent et agrémentée de nacre à l'image de celle de sa sœur. Ces baguettes, travaillées avec un soin si particulier étaient peu fréquentes. La petite était on ne peut plus satisfaite et avait hâte de découvrir l'étendue de ses pouvoirs. Mais il lui faudrait attendre le 1er septembre. A cause de la Trace et de son environnement moldu, elle ne pouvait brouiller les pistes du Ministère en utilisant la magie hors de l'école, entourée de personnes sans pouvoirs, même s'il s'agissait de ses parents. Il lui fallait attendre Poudlard et sur le long terme, sa majorité.

Les 3 Meadowes sortirent de la boutique après une demie heure et Mélinda décida d'aller à la Ménagerie Magique. Dorcas avait opté pour une magnifique chouette hulotte couleur neige lors de sa première rentrée, il était normal qu'elle offre un familier à sa plus jeune. La petite trottina longtemps à travers les crapauds, les rats, les croups, les niffleurs, les chauves souris, les rapaces et les félins. Elle ne se rendit compte qu'au bout de plusieurs minutes qu'un petit boursouf la suivait.

Les boursoufs étaient un animal de compagnie qui commençait à être populaire chez les jeunes sorciers puisqu'ils étaient dociles et adoraient les câlins, ce qui convenait tout à fait à la petite Sophie. Dotés d'une longue langue extensible, ces petites bestioles sphériques à la fourrure douce couleur crème mangeaient tout et n'importe quoi, et émettaient un bourdonnement grave lorsqu'ils étaient contents. A peine sevré, Sophie voulait absolument partir avec cette créature et Mélinda paya la somme due avant de ramener ses filles chez elle.

 ** _Demeure des Meadowes, Birmingham._**

Sophie grimpa les trois marches menant de l'avant du jardin fourni au perron du petit manoir victorien. Elle sauta à pieds joints, les bras au dessus de sa tête en signe de victoire, un sourire heureux sur les lèvres. La porte de bois nacré s'ouvrit sur le père Meadowes. Il s'agissait d'un homme de haute stature, à la musculature saillante, aux yeux noirs comme des abysses et aux cheveux capuccino. La petite sauta dans les bras du paternel puis le suivi gentiment jusqu'à son établi. L'homme était orfèvre et Sophie adorait l'observer travailler sur ses bijoux. C'était ainsi que ses parents s'étaient connus : Mélinda voyageait de par la monde afin de trouver de nouveaux ingrédient dans le but d'expérimenter ses potions, Alaric chercher de nouvelles pierres pour ses travaux. Alors qu'il taillait ses minéraux, la brunette acajou babilla sur sa journée, donnant un compte rendu fort détaillé à son père. Elle exhiba joyeusement sa baguette dans sa boîte en vantant ses mérites.

-Il s'agit de la meilleure des baguettes d'Ollivander, s'exprima l'enfant, et la plus puissante !

-Ce n'est pas ce qu'il a dit, intervint Dorcas en arrivant.

Elle s'appuya contre le chambranle de la petite porte, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine se développant avec l'adolescence arrivant, un sourire railleur jouant sur ses lèvres.

Alaric se retourna sur sa chaise pivotante et attacha un collier autour du cou de sa cadette.

-Il s'agit d'une émeraude, expliqua-t-il , elle protège des sortilèges et de la malchance, et a des vertus apaisantes et tonifiantes. Elle symbolise la sagesse et l'espérance et favorise la loyauté, la spontanéité, l'ouverture et le courage dont tu ne manques déjà pas, conclut-il avec un clin d'œil.

Sophie s'observa dans un miroir car il s'agissait d'un ras de cou et fronça des sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce qu'i l'intérieur, papa ?

-C'est une feuille de peperomia, son message est 'tout ira bien', expliqua le père avec un sourire tout en passant une main affectueuse dans les cheveux de sa progéniture.

-Allez viens Sophie, tu empêches papa de travailler.

Sophie sourit à sa sœur.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as eu, toi, pour ta rentrée ? s'enquit la petite en attrapant la main que lui tendait son ainée.

-Un rubis, pour la passion, l'ambition, le bonheur et le pouvoir, il favorise la santé et la concentration. Avec une amaryllis, dont le message est 'quel triomphe.

Les deux sœurs montèrent les petits escaliers en bois et en colimaçon discutant gaiement du cadeau de leur père.

-Sophie est si turbulente. Crois-tu que tout se passera bien ? s'enquit le père à son épouse qui venait de remplacer ses filles dans son atelier. .

-Tout ira bien, assura Mélinda, nous avons bien élevé notre fille après tout.

L'homme acquiesça mais un air inquiet ne le quittait pas. sa fille était si téméraire et insouciante, il craignait qu'elle ne s'attire des problèmes. Il espérait vraiment qu'elle apprenne à canaliser son énergie.

 _Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me faire valoir votre avis sur :_

 _-Les personnages, notamment la petite famille Meadowes._

 _-La baguette de Sophie._

 _-Son don pour se casser la figure._

 _-Le cadeau de papa Meadowes._

 _-La relation Doe/So'... Même si on n'a eu qu'un bref aperçu pour l'instant !_

 _-Les guest stars : notamment l'apparition de Marlène et ce que vous imaginez de ses relations avec Dorcas._

 _-Eileen et Rogue._

 _-Damon._

 _Ce que vous attendez de la suite et vos hypothèses ! :)_


	4. Chapter 2

Bonjour à vous et vienvenue !

Je sais, je me suis fait désirer, je suis désolée, je n'ai aucune excuse. c'est un lecteur qui m'a réveillée, comme quoi il en faut peu pour oublier ses obligations et pas grand chose pour s'y remettre !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et vous incitera à continuer de lire les aventures de Sophie Meadowes!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 2 – Les voyages en train.

 _Tu calcules pas derrière la fenêtre le défilé des paysages,  
Tu te sens vivant tu te sens léger tu ne vois pas passer l'heure,  
T'es tellement bien que t'as presque envie d'embrasser le contrôleur._

 ** _1er Septembre 1972 - King's Cross, Londres_**

Eileen transplana dans la petite impasse sordide derrière la gare ferroviaire de King's Cross St Pancras avec son fils, sa cousine et les filles de cette dernière. Mélinda, son aînée et la sorcière se réceptionnèrent sans mal, le garçon tituba et Sophie se retrouva sur les fesses. Après avoir été relevée par sa mère, la petite troupe pénétra dans la gare et marcha parmi les moldus. Eileen, Mélinda et ses filles n'en avaient cure, alors que Severus les regardaient avec une haine viscérale, révulsé par leur simple présence. Ils arrivèrent devant la voie 9 ¾, Sophie crut à une blague lorsque sa sœur lui expliqua le fonctionnement. Après avoir vu sa sœur et son cousin au second degré courir et passer de l'autre côté, Sophie les imita. Elle couru de toutes ses forces. Le problème était le petit virage du côté sorcier de la gare qu'elle rata. Ses bagages tombèrent de son chariot qu'elle avait eu du mal à pousser suffisamment vite pour passer, ce qui était stupide puisque la voie se traversait peu importe la vitesse. Prendre son élan et se dépêcher n'était finalement qu'une coutume pour ne pas ne pas être surpris ou vu des moldus. Le problème étant que Sophie, à l'image de son barda, tomba par terre, propulsée par dessus le chariot, empêtrée dans ses vêtements. Sa mère traversa, suivie d'Eileen, laquelle leva les yeux au ciel alors que sa cousine relevait sa fille pour la deuxième fois de la journée… du moins, depuis qu'elle était avec elles.

Une fois sur ses deux pieds, la fillette s'extasia avec fascination devant la locomotive rouge et l'opaque vapeur blanche qui s'échappait du wagon à moteurs. Mélinda attrapa la petite menotte de sa cadette et s'accroupit face à elle.

-Sophie, n'oublie pas d'être sage et gentille, d'obéir à tes professeurs et d'aider les autres. Travaille bien et face à des échecs, persévère. Je ne suis pas la seule à te dire que tu feras de grandes choses, alors crois en toi, et tout ira bien.

Dorcas leva les yeux au ciel. Sa mère vivait dans le monde des licornes. Sa sœur n'était pas du genre à se laisser faire, mais il fallait qu'elle apprenne à être plus forte et méfiante encore. Les gens étaient mauvais, il fallait que Sophie en ait enfin conscience. Elle laissa sa génitrice l'enlacer malgré ses récalcitrances d'adolescente, s'impatienta lorsque ce fut le tour de la benjamine de la famille, cela dura bien trop longtemps à son goût car Sophie n'était plus un bébé .Elle ui prit les mains au moment où le sifflet retentissait et tira sa sœur dans le Poudlard Express, leurs valises lévitant derrière elles d'un coup de baguette souple.

Une fois la porte du wagon fermé et le train en branle, Dorcas emmena Sophie derrière elle dans le dédale de couloirs et pénétra le premier compartiment vide qu'elle verrouilla d'un coup de baguette. La gamine observait la banquette avec un air intrigué, un rien l'émerveillait, pourtant il n'y avait rien de magique là dedans. Dorcas soupira de lassitude et s'agenouilla face à la morveuse.

-Sophie, il faut que tu m'écoutes attentivement.

L'enfant capta le regard cobalt de son aînée et fronça les sourcils face à son air si solennel. C'était beaucoup trop Sang Pur, même pour elle.

-Sophie, ne dis jamais à qui que ce soit que nous sommes nées moldues…

-Que nous sommes quoi ? s'étonna la brune acajou.

-Que papa est moldu et maman cracmol. Personne ne doit savoir, tu m'entends ?

-Pourquoi ?

En plus d'être maladroite, Sophie était trop curieuse et préférait poser des questions. Si la réponse ne lui plaisait pas ou qu'on ne lui en fournissait pas, elle allait vérifier par elle-même. Ce qui faisait d'elle un personnage très désobéissant.

-Je l'ai caché aux parents, mais des choses se passent dans ce monde ci, Sophie…

-Pourquoi ? l'interrompit à nouveau la gamine.

Dorcas roula des yeux. Elle pouvait se montrer aussi impatiente que sa jeune sœur.

Le problème était que Dorcas avait tout fait pour cacher les changements dans la société sorcière à sa famille afin de les préserver et de les protéger. La cousine Eileen faisait souvent des réflexions à sa mère mais cette dernière pensait toujours qu'il s'agissait là de son caractère profondément méfiant. Sophie était trop jeune pour savoir qu'on insultait les gens comme elles, comme leurs parents, parmi les Sang Purs. D'ailleurs, la petite n'avait pas réellement conscience de ce qu'était le statut de sang. Elle pensait que cela était aussi stupide que le racisme chez les moldus dont elles avaient pu être victimes à l'école primaire.

Et honnêtement, elle avait raison.

En effet, si Mélinda avait le teint légèrement hâlé, ce qui s'expliquait par le mélange du teins noble des Mulciber et le fait que la famille Warren venait des premières tribus sorcières d'Océanie, leur père était quant à lui basané, issu de métissages germaniques. De ce fait, Dorcas avait la peau légèrement mate alors que Sophie était un petit peu plus métissée qu'elle de peau.

Et alors qu'elles quittaient toute cette discrimination, elles se retrouvaient plongées dans les inimitiés des sorciers pro et anti sang purs avec les neutres et les plus modérés au milieu qui tentaient de calmer le jeu. Sophie ne comprenait pas parce que cela dépassait sa raison même si elle avait l'habitude des insultes avec la famille de sa mère. Elle était si bienveillante à l'image de leur mère et si innocente, comment lui expliquer que la seule raison pour laquelle sa mère n'avait pas été tuée pour être retirée de l'arbre généalogique était seulement car elle avait le don des Warren et quelle pouvait toujours mettre au monde des enfants avec un pouvoir unique également ? ils avaient également pris le pari risqué, et à raison, que Mélinda serait capable d'avoir une descendance apte à la magie…

Il fallait savoir que chaque pays avait un registre de sang pur et les Warren, à l'image des Mulciber en Grande Bretagne, faisaient partie des premières familles sorcières entre la Nouvelle Zélande et l'Australie et étaient restés sang purs, toujours. Ils étaient connus et respectés de par le monde non seulement à cause de leur puissance, de leur influence, mais également grâce à un don unique que chaque enfant de la famille avait à la naissance. Cela les rendait indétrônables. C'était un pouvoir qui s'utilisait sans baguette et qui faisait des envieux, plus encore que leur richesse démesurée.

Même une cracmol telle que Mélinda, incapable de manifester de magie aussi primaire et instinctive soit-elle, avait eu ce don. C'était la particularité de leur famille, liée à la génétique pure. Et c'était la seule raison pour laquelle leur arrière grand père Warren avait empêché son gendre, leur grand père Mulciber, de suivre les coutumes sang pur en se débarrassant de la progéniture honteuse.

De plus, il était extrêmement rare pour un Cracmol de donner naissance à des sorciers. Se mariant avec des moldus car rejetés du monde sorcier, il fallait attendre plusieurs générations voire quelques siècles, lorsque cela arrivait, avant que le gène sorcier ne réapparaisse, lorsqu'il se manifestait à nouveau, à tel point que ces gens là avaient tout oublié de la magie et étaient ignorants du monde sorcier. La famille sorcière dans laquelle ils prenaient souche était d'ailleurs toute aussi ignorante de ce fait. Après tout, on taxait les nés moldus de voleurs de magie ! mais si tel était le cas, les cracmols ne se verraient-ils pas prêter suffisamment de magie par leurs proches ?

Mais malgré tout cela, il fallait aux filles Meadowes se faire discrètes quant à leurs origines sans pour autant les renier si elles souhaitaient avoir une scolarité saine et heureuse, sans anicroches. Pour autant, le tempérament de Sophie ne risquait-il pas de tout gâcher ?

Dorcas chassa toutes ces pensées de son esprit alors que sa cadette la fixait, attendant réponse à ses interrogations.

-Merlin, pour vous préserver ! s'écria Dorcas.

Sophie sursauta, peu habituée aux changements d'humeur de sa sœur. Dorcas était constante, c'était Sophie qui avait un côté lunatique.

-Excuse moi, souffla l'aînée. Vois-tu, le statut de sang a toujours été important dans la société sorcière. C'est très compliqué et tu es trop jeune pour t'intéresser à ces sujets. Toi, tu es petite, alors tu dois avoir de bonnes notes, jouer, et être insouciante tu vois ? alors je t'en prie, pour une fois, sois obéissante et ne pose pas de questions, d'accord ?

Sophie se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Elle avait beaucoup de défauts, mais elle ne disait jamais que la vérité, principalement parce qu'elle ne savait juste pas mentir. Par conséquent, elle ne faisait jamais de promesses vaines. La parole d'honneur, c'était capital, c'est ce que sa mère lui avait toujours dit. Un reste de son éducation Sang Pur.

-D'accord, soupira-t-elle à contre cœur. Qu'est-ce qu'on est, alors ?

-Des sorcières, tout simplement. S'il le faut, rappelle aux gens que tu es issues des Warren et des Mulciber, cela devrait nouer leur langue. Mais par Salazar, j'insiste, personne ne doit savoir que maman est Cracmol et que papa est moldu. Vu ?

Sophie acquiesça malgré toutes les questions qu'elle avait en tête. Elle voulait comprendre en quoi cela importait, ce stupide statut du sang. Elle n'avait pas honte de ses origines. Elle se fichait bien des différences. Elle avait grandi avec un moldu et une Cracmol, des objets magiques ou non, des manifestations surnaturelles, des romans, des grimoires, des baguettes… Et elle se sentait riche de cette mixité. C'était différent de ceux qui avaient des aïeuls moldus, elle était au plus près des deux mondes, vraiment, et pour elle, c'était une fierté.

Dorcas déposa un baiser sur sa joue, là où sa mère embrassait le sommet de son crâne, et son père la tempe avant d'ouvrir la porte d'un coup de baguette et de s'éclipser.

 ** _Poudlard Express, En route pour l'Ecosse._**

Cela faisait 2 heures que Sophie était dans le compartiment des amis de Dorcas. Elle était avec Damon Mulciber et son meilleur ami, Stephan Avery. Celui-ci s'avérait être également son cousin maternel, la mère d'Avery étant la soeurde la mère de Mulciber. Il était brun clair et avait les yeux noirs. De ce que Sophie en avait vu, il était intelligent, ironique, observateur et réfléchis. Peut-être irait-il à Serdaigle ?

Elle pouvait toujours compter là dessus.

En face d'eux, il y avait les compagnons de sa sœur, notamment Antonin Dolohov et Thomas Travers. Sophie ne les aimait pas beaucoup. Ils étaient trop dédaigneux, trop hautains, méprisants, fiers, arrogants, orgueilleux, insolents, altiers… Non vraiment, tous ces gars là ne lui plaisaient pas. ils se prenaient trop au sérieux.

Alors, à bout de patience, elle sauta au bas de sa banquette et partit, les laissant argumenter sur un sujet qu'elle n'avait pas retenu, pour la bonne et simple raison que c'était insignifiant à ses yeux. Comment pouvait-elle se concentrer sur les livres hérités de sa sœur qu'elle connaissait déjà en grande partie pour la partie théorique puisqu'elle ne pouvait pratiquer chez elle, surtout sans baguette. Chaque année, sa sœur lui cédait ses grimoires et l'enfant les avait tout simplement dévorés à chaque fois, l'année étant longue sans sa sœur, seule avec ses parents. Surtout l'année passée, puisque Severus et Damon étaient partis également pour Poudlard.

Son grimoire sous le bras, Sophie tituba dans les wagons qui brinquebalaient. Elle finit par tomber à plat ventre dans un boom sonore et visqueux. L'enfant entendit des ricanements, elle leva donc la tête. Elle se mit à 4 pattes pour finir à genoux et enfin de se relever, son corps continuant à suivre les aléas de la voie ferrée. Elle se retrouva face à deux garçons d'environ son âge. L'un avait les cheveux affreusement en désordre, bien plus que les siens qu'elle trouvait si vilains : épais et en bataille telle la crinière d'un lion. Peut-être que lui aussi avait du mal à coiffer sa tignasse ? il avait des yeux noisette et un regard rieur. A côté de lui, sur le pas de leur compartiment, son ami la fixait de ses deux orbes grises entourée de cheveux de la même couleur que la nuit, un peu trop longs pour un garçon si on lui demandait son avis. Tout du moins, il avait le mérite d'avoir une certaine prestance, loin des boucles indomptables de l'autre.

-C'est vous qui m'avez attaquée ? s'écria-t-elle, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

-Quelqu'un a attaqué quelqu'un ? s'étonna le chevelu.

-Ah non, je n'ai rien vu ! affirma celui aux yeux gris.

-On n'oserait pas s'en prendre à une fille !

-Elles sont si… Ennuyantes !

-Foi de maraudeurs ! s'exclamèrent-ils la main sur la cœur.

Ils éclatèrent de rire et lui claquèrent la porte au nez. Sophie ferma ses petits poings et donna un coup de pied dans la porte. Elle se fit mal, alors elle attrapa son pied afin de le masser. Ces garçons étaient stupides !

Ainsi, la petite entreprit de reprendre sa route, fâchée, tout en pestant. Elle avait de la poussière sur sa robe d'été. Elle était en train de frotter le tissu tout en avançant, prenant ainsi le risque de tomber à nouveau puisqu'elle ne se tenait plus aux murs. C'est alors qu'elle croisa une grande jeune femme aux cheveux noirs ondulés lui arrivant au creux du dos et aux yeux couleur sépia. Elle avait l'air doux et une belle stature. Elle sourit à Sophie, hocha la tête à son encontre et agita sa baguette nettoyant ainsi ses habits recouverts de résidus de bombabouse. La petite lui offrit un sourire éclatant qui lui fut rendu par l'éblouissante adolescente.

Sophie finit par trouver la cabine de Severus. Elle était bien trop petite pour voir à travers la vitre autre chose qu'une chevelure rousse flamboyante. Sans préavis, la future étudiante ouvrit la porte avec fracas et pénétra la pièce dans un « TADA » sonore, les bras en croix et un grand rire heureux. Elle accouru jusqu'à lui et sauta dans ses bras. Severus la réceptionna maladroitement sous les grands yeux verts émeraude en amande qui couvait la petite famille d'un regard emprunt de bonté. La garçon râla un peu pour la forme et repoussa sèchement la naine qui s'assit à ses côtés, un bras entourant le sien, sa tête reposant sur son épaule.

Lorsqu'elle réalisa l'autre fille qui la détaillait, Sophie se redressa et se sépara de son cousin au second degré. Elle croisa les bras sur la poitrine et la fusilla du regard.

-T'es qui, toi ? l'agressa-t-elle.

-Sophie ! s'offusqua Severus.

Sophie fronça les sourcils vers le brun qui soutint son regard, l'air de dire à sa cousine au second degré d'obtempérer. Avec un sourire gentil, la rousse secoua la tête à l'adresse de son meilleur ami pour lui signifier que ce n'était pas grave.

-Je m'appelle Lily, Lily Evans, se présenta-t-elle. Et toi, tu dois être Sophie, n'est-ce pas ?

-Et comment tu me connais ? répliqua la petite en se penchant vers elle, l'air méfiant.

-Severus m'a parlé de toi.

-Comme c'est étrange, il ne m'a jamais parlé de toi !

Severus pinça la hanche de la plus jeune et celle-ci sursauta. A cet instant précis, son ventre gargouilla. L'adolescent leva les yeux au ciel, agacé.

-Comment fais-tu pour avoir constamment faim ?

-Ce n'est pas ma faute, je suis en pleine croissance ! répondit la petite en tenant son ventre douloureux.

Lily secoua de nouveau la tête, fouilla dans son sac en bandoulière et lui tendit une tablette de chocolat que la brune acajou s'empressa de récupérer. Elle le goûta, fit mine de jauger son vis à vis, et la remercia après avoir intercepté le regard plein de menaces du graisseux.

-Alors, as-tu hâte d'être à Poudlard ? s'enquit la pré adolescente.

-Qui n'aurait pas hâte ? J'attends ce moment depuis toujours ! babilla l'enfant.

-Et comment ? Tu as cru pendant longtemps être une cracmol ! se moqua gentiment Severus tout en passant une main dans les cheveux de la petite.

Lily nota qu'à part avec elle-même, elle n'avait jamais vu Severus aussi attentionné… Attentionné tout court, à vrai dire.

-C'est normal, puisque mam…

Severus plaça rapidement sa main sur la bouche de Sophie, la retenant ainsi de faire une gaffe.

-Puisque quoi ? s'intéressa la Gryffondor.

Sophie jeta un coup d'œil en biais à Severus puis haussa négligemment des épaules. Du moins, c'était une belle tentative de nonchalance.

-Puisque mes pouvoirs se sont révélés ! J'avais 4 ans !

-Moi, j'étais plus vieille encore, lui avoua doucement Lily.

-Les enfants de sorciers ont leur première manifestation plus tôt que moi, marmonna Sophie avec candeur, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je serai moins douée qu'eux ! fanfaronna-t-elle.

Lily lui fit un clin d'œil, signe qu'elle était d'accord. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, Lily et Severus échangeant posément alors que Sophie se plongeait dans un autre grimoire que Dorcas lui avait cédé suite à la fin de son année scolaire, ses examens passés avec succès. Sophie était peut-être une casse cou, mais elle était surtout assoiffée de connaissances. Elle s'ennuyait tellement que tout était bon à prendre pour passer le temps.

-Oh, regardez, c'est la gare de Pré Au Lard, souffla Lily.

Severus hocha de la tête, prit son uniforme et entraîna Sophie à sa suite. Celle-ci alla rejoindre le wagon de Dorcas et de Damon afin de se changer. Elle enfila jupe plissée, chemise, pull de laine, chaussettes, cravate, souliers vernis et robe de sorcière. Lorsque les garçons entrèrent de nouveau une fois les filles changées, Damon grimaça en voyant sa cousine si mal apprêtée. Il posa un genou à terre et réajusta sa cravate, passa une main sur son pull afin de le lisser, et repositionna correctement sa jupe.

-Voilà on dirait moins une sang de bourbe et plus une sang pure, l'informa-t-il.

Sophie allait répliquer au sujet de statut de sang de ses parents mais elle croisa le regard de son aînée qui la fusillait du regard en opérant une négation de la tête discret. Puis elle balaya distraitement le wagon du regard. Sophie le remarqua et comprit, se rappelant à sa promesse de la matinée. Au même instant, Damon tapota sur le haut du crâne de la plus jeune comme on le ferait avec un chien, un air railleur collé sur le village.

Furieuse de la moquerie, la brune acajou balança son pied dans le tibias de son cousin. Celui-ci attrapa sa jambe en sautillant et gémissant, sous les rires de ses voisins. Sophie était vivante et pleine de fantaisie, mais elle avait surtout mauvais caractère et était bien impulsive. Sophie se réinstalla sur une banquette entre sa sœur et la fenêtre alors que le train ralentissait et observait avec émerveillement les petites lanternes qui illuminaient la gare sorcière. Elle suivit les grands à travers le couloir puis passa la porte du Poudlard Express, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Damon la bouscula, Sophie perdit l'équilibre et tomba la tête la première sur le quai. Les autres habitants de son compartiment ricanèrent et le jeune Mulciber croisa les bras sur le torse, fier de sa vengeance. Dorcas secoua la tête non sans taper sèchement l'arrière du crâne de son cousin qu'elle fusillait du regard. Severus, qui venait d'arriver, attrapa la main de la gamine et tira légèrement dessus afin de la remettre sur pieds, non sans un soupir d'exaspération.

Mais Sophie s'en fichait. Elle était presque à Poudlard.

* * *

J'aimerai avoir votre avis sur:

-Les relations familiales de Sophie.

-La rencontre furtive avec les Maraudeurs et Lily Evans.

-Les allusions aux futurs mangemorts (oui oui oui!)

-La maladresse de Sophie, le leitmotiv de cette fiction.

-Tout les secrets que fait Dorcas

N'oubliez pas que la review est le seul mode de paiement que je peux réclamer pour une fic (merci JKR de nous laisser en écrire).


	5. Chapter 3

MAJ du chapitre suite bug du site !

Bonjours à tous chers lecteurs et reviewers (si j'en ai encore malgré mon temps de publication qui n'est pas aussi régulier que je le voudrais, milles excuses pour ça!)

Nous entrons dans ce chapitre (encore d'introduction) à Poudlard avec encore les mésaventures de Sophie et la présentation de certains personnages qui nous sont chers !

J'espère que ça vous plaira, et n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos interrogations, théories pour le futur et vos questions !

Les parties en gras sont tirées de l'histoire originale de notre chère JKR !

Aussi, les nouveaux chapitres de mes deux autres fictions devraient être publiées également !

* * *

Chapitre 3 – L'Ecole des Sorciers

 ** _1er Septembre 1972 – Poudlard, Highland, Ecosse_**

-PAR ICI LES PREMIERES ANNES !

Sophie sursauta et se retourna. Un homme gigantesque aux cheveux noirs longs et emmêlés, aux yeux semblables à deux petits scarabées brillants et à la barbe broussailleuse qui lui mangeait la moitié du visage tenait une lanterne en faisant signe aux nouveaux avec ses mains de la taille de couvercles de poubelles. Il portait un long manteau en peau de castor plein de poches à foisons et était suivi d'un très vieux chien, probablement en fin de vie dont la taille était aussi au dessus de la normale que son maître. Il attendit d'avoir rameuté tout son petit troupeau, le compta plusieurs fois en marmonnant puis pivota maladroitement sur ses imposantes jambes avant d'avancer vers la berge du Lac Noir.

La petite brune acajou tituba maladroitement avant d'entrer dans l'une des barques après 3 autres enfants, des garçons. Après un « EN AVANT ! » sonore accompagné d'un geste de sa grande paluche, les barques se mirent en route. L'un des enfants avait le teins de porcelaine, les cheveux noirs et les yeux gris perle. Il avait un gabarrit normal pour son âge, un port altier, une allure noble, un regard hautain et au air fier. Le second avait une stature haute pour un garçon de même pas 12 ans, ses cheveux étaient couleur de pailles, son nez et ses pommettes étaient constellés de tâches de rousseurs, ses yeux noirs étaient brillants de malice, il semblait on ne peut plus sûr de lui. Quant au dernier, il avait les cheveux châtains aux yeux bleus, petit et chétif, il regardait autour de lui avec intérêt et interrogation, mais aussi une pointe d'inquiétude.

Le premier jaugea Sophie avec un regard dédaigneux avant de tourner la tête vers le château que l'on voyait se découper à l'horizon dans la nuit avec toutes ses lumières, ombre féérique dans un paysage utopique et sauvage. Le second la détailla avec curiosité. Le dernier était on ne peut plus détaché mais la surveillait du coin de l'oeil, comme s'il cherchait à se protéger. Sophie nota que le premier était bien hautain, que le second avait l'air fort sympathique, et que le troisième semblait ériger une carapace autour de lui.

-Je m'appelle Bartemius Croupton Junior, se présenta le deuxième des garçons. Mais tu peux m'appeler Barty.

-Moi c'est Sophie, Sophie Meadowes.

Le premier arqua un sourcil, intrigué. Il énerva instantanément Sophie.

-Sophie Meadowes, comme Dorcas, la cousine de Damon ? s'enquit-il soudainement intéressé.

La petite opina du chef.

-Comment connais-tu ma sœur ?

-J'ai souvent fréquenté ton cousin. Et mes cousines affectionnent beaucoup ta soeur, expliqua le premier en un haussement d'épaules nonchalant. Je m'appelle Regulus Arcturus Black.

Sophie fronça des sourcils. Sa sœur était si populaire qu'il lui était difficile de voir qui pouvaient être les cousines du garçon. Cela ne devait pas être si important, la brune acajou ne retenait que ce qui était digne d'intérêt. Elle avait la capacité d'oublier les faits et les personnes, quand bien même elle en entendait parler ou les voyait à de multiples reprises, si elle estimait que cela ne lui apportait rien. Insouciante, certes, mais sélective, oui.

-C'est bizarre de se présenter avec son deuxième prénom, remarqua la fillette.

Le garçon soupira, blasé, puis rapporta son regard vers le château de pierre qui se rapprochait. Les torches et flambeaux à l'intérieur éclairaient les environs. Un mélange de conte de fée et de gothique se dégageait de cette image. Sophie apprécia la beauté des étoiles et des lumières du château qui se reflétaient sur l'eau visiblement sans fond.

-Et toi, t'es qui ? demanda Sophie au dernier.

La formulation sembla faire tiquer le premier, ce qui satisfait Sophie instantanément.

-Dirk Cresswell, marmonna-t-il après un regard inquiet vers les deux autres.

Sophie ne comprenait pas bien son comportement. Ce garçon là aussi, était bizarre. Finalement, le plus avenant était encore Barty. Oui, en conclusion, Barty serait probablement le préféré de Sophie.

-Cresswell, Cresswell, je ne connais pas ce nom, lâcha Regulus. Tu ne dois pas être un sorcier, ajouta-t-il quelque peu mesquinement.

Sophie fronça des sourcils. C'était probablement la réflexion la plus idiote qu'elle ait entendue. Quoique depuis qu'elle était dans le Poudlard Express, elle en avait entendu, des sottises ! Rien que les préjugés et incohérences des Serpentards ! Oh, ils n'était pas méchants, mais ignorants, ce qui les rendait méchants, donc ils avaient peur, et cela cultivait leur haine de l'inconnu. Pathétique et pitoyable. Il n'y avait rien à faire pour eux, ils n'ouvriraient jamais les yeux. A part trouver un traitement de choc pour les déconditionner de générations de crainte et d'envie de vengeance contre les moldus. Combien d'années faudrait-il pour que les Sang Purs les plus puritains cessent d'être aussi égocentriques ?

Quoiqu'il en soit, la plume d'acceptation ne se trompait jamais. Si Dirk n'était pas un sorcier, Dirk n'aurait pas reçu sa lettre et Dirk ne serait pas ici. Au pire, il était né moldu, et ce n'était pas un crime à ce qu'elle sache. Elle faillit le lui dire, puis se souvint de la promesse faite à sa sœur. Alors Sophie réagit comme elle le faisait toujours. Impulsivement.

-Tu es stupide !

Sophie s'était relevée, tremblante de colère, poings serrés et jointures blanches. Le pauvre Dirk, déjà peu ouvert à la conversation, s'était considérablement renfermé, la mine sombre. A croire qu'il s'y attenait, à recevoir ce genre de traitement. Il n'était pas bien sûr de lui, et Sophie n'aimait pas la méchanceté gratuite. Alors, elle fit ce qu'elle faisait la plus souvent à cause de son impulsivité : elle donna un bon coup de pied à la jambe au brun. Son oncle ne disait-il pas que la meilleure défense était l'attaque ? Le fils Black bascula en arrière et se tint aussitôt la jambe en grognant. Leur barque tangua et Sophie, qui était debout, tomba à l'eau dans un cri strident. Dirk poussa un hurlement de terreur et Barty agita sa petite main vers le demi géant bizarre pour attirer son attention. Celui-ci se retourna et constata que la petite s'empêtrait dans sa cape avec l'eau gelée du lac. Elle semblait happée au fond.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il voyait ce genre de choses : 2 énergumènes avaient fait tomber l'un de leurs camarades l'an passé et une rousse hurlait alors à la mort.

-Par Merlin ! s'écria-t-il.

Sa barque revint sur ses pas et il attrapa l'enfant par le col de sa robe sorcière. Elle était toute tremblante alors il retira son imposant manteau et le posa sur ses frêles épaules. Elle plia sous le poids mais le remercia. Il lui sourit avec toute sa bonhommie et les petites embarcations reprirent leur route. Sophie trouva que malgré son aura imposante, ce géant avait l'air aussi dangereux qu'un verracrasse.

Les futurs apprentis arrivèrent enfin en passant par une petite grotte caverneuse et rocailleuse. Le bois de leurs véhicules tapèrent dans le sol de la berge et ils sautèrent au sol avant de grimper des petits escaliers de pierres brutes en colimaçons et quelque peu raides. Sophie glissa à plusieurs moments se retenant tant bien que mal au mur afin de ne pas tomber à la renverse et de dégringoler les marches en sens inverses, ou pire, en tombant dans le vide. Leur marche s'arrêta dans l'immense hall de l'école. Une femme de haute taille à l'aspect sévère coiffée d'un chignon bien serré, aux cheveux noirs striés de quelques cheveux grisonnants et aux lunettes carrées cachant des yeux verts perçant les observait en tapotant de ses longs doigts fins sur la rambarde de granit.

- **Professeur McGonagall, voici les élèves de première année, annonça Hagrid.  
– Merci Hagrid, dit la sorcière. Je m'en occupe.**

Elle détailla ses élèves, et son regard s'arrêta sur une Sophie dégoulinante. D'un geste négligeant de la baguette, Sophie fut instantanément séchée, et elle remercia l'adulte d'un regard empli de gratitude, elle qui était jusque là frigorifiée. La sorcière rapporta son attention au reste de la petite troupe.

 **– Bienvenue à Poudlard, dit le professeur McGonagall. Le banquet de début d'année va bientôt commencer mais avant que vous preniez place dans la Grande Salle, vous allez être répartis dans les différentes maisons. Cette répartition constitue une cérémonie très importante. Vous devez savoir, en effet, que tout au long de votre séjour à l'école, votre maison sera pour vous comme une seconde famille. Vous y suivrez les mêmes cours, vous y dormirez dans le même dortoir et vous passerez votre temps libre dans la même salle commune. Les maisons sont au nombre de quatre. Elles ont pour nom Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. Chaque maison a sa propre histoire, sa propre noblesse, et chacune d'elles a formé au cours des ans des sorciers et des sorcières de premier plan : des mages, des inventeurs, des politiques, des penseurs, des créateurs, des sportifs... Pendant votre année à Poudlard, chaque fois que vous obtiendrez de bons résultats, vous rapporterez des points à votre maison, mais chaque fois que vous enfreindrez les règles communes, votre maison perdra des points. À la fin de l'année scolaire, la maison qui aura obtenu le plus de points gagnera la coupe des Quatre Maisons, ce qui constitue un très grand honneur. J'espère que chacun et chacune d'entre vous aura coeur de bien servir sa maison, quelle qu'elle soit. Je vous conseille de** **profiter du temps qui vous reste avant le début de cette cérémonie pour soigner votre tenue.**

Le regard du professeur s'attarda sur Sophie dont les vêtements étaient sans dessus dessous et froissés.

 **– Je reviendrai vous chercher lorsque tout sera prêt, dit le professeur McGonagall. Attendez-moi en silence.**

-Certains ne seront peut-être pas répartis, puisqu'ils ne sont sûrement pas touchés par la noblesse et l'honneur, railla un garçon blond en observant Sophie avec méchanceté.

La petite lui lança un coup de pied et l'enfant tomba à la renverse en un cri aigüe qui fit rire tout le monde.

-Je ne suis peut-être pas présentable, mais au moins, je ne suis pas stupide !

- **Allons-y maintenant, dit une voix brusque. La cérémonie va commencer.**

 **Le professeur McGonagall était revenue.**

 **– Quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous mettrez le chapeau sur votre tête et vous vous assiérez sur le tabouret.**

D'un geste de main elle ouvrit les grandes portes en bois et s'élança dans la Grande Salle suivie des petits premières années.

Cette salle était visiblement l'une des plus grandes du château. Il y avait quatre longues tables où les élèves plus âgés avaient pris place côte à côté en attendant la répartition et leur repas.

Au fond de la pièce se trouvait une Grande Table sur une estrade faisant face aux quatre autres, où étaient attablés les professeurs. Les nouveaux levèrent la tête vers le plafond magique qui reflétait le temps qu'il faisait à l'extérieur et des bougies volantes éclairaient la salle au dessus des meubles. Enfin, il y avait des longues fenêtres de vitraux anciens et étudiés sur les côtés de la Grande Salle et une grande fenêtre ouvragée derrière la table des professeurs. Les murs étaient en pierre ou granit pur, mais dégageait un petit quelque chose de profondément beau malgré le peu de sculptures intérieures.

Fatalement, à force de ne pas regarder où elle avançait, Sophie trébucha et se cassa la figure. Trois garçons, dont ceux qui l'avaient attaquée pendant sa visite de la locomotive rouge à vapeur se moquèrent, tandis qu'un quatrième la regardait avec compassion. Un grand jeune homme roux baissa son regard bleu pétillant vers elle et tendit sa main afin de la relever. La petite s'en saisit et se redressa. Elle secoua légèrement sa jupe et donna un coup de poing dans le dos du chevelu avant d'avancer et de rattraper les derniers de la troupe de première année, tête haute dans une pâle imitation de sa sœur.

Sophie observa les enfants défiler avant elle avec impatience. Ce que Sophie voulait, c'était retrouver sa sœur dans l'antre des serpents.

-Black, Regulus !

Le jeune pré adolescent s'installa gracieusement sur le tabouret alors que la directrice adjointe posait le choixpeau sur sa tête. Sophie remarqua que le méchant brun au regard gris du Poudlard Express semblait particulièrement intéressé, de même qu'une blonde à la table des verts et argent. Après plusieurs minutes, le Choixpeau rugit le nom de Salazar et le garçon s'avança vers le tonnerre d'applaudissement qui l'accueillait, un grand sourire aux lèvres, non sans avoir jeté un discret regard en coin vers son presque sosie de Gryffondor. Celui de la table rouge et or serrait des poings et la blonde enlaça doucement le petit crétin de sa barque. Sophie se demandait si elle était obligée de voir tous ses camarades de maison de son année si elle ne le voulait pas. Ce garçon était vraiment débile et étroit d'esprit.

-Cresswell, Dirk

Sophie se demanda si elle pourrait être amie avec lui. Il était assez réservé et trop méfiant pour son propre bien, il lui semblait si renfermé, alors que Sophie était si ouverte ! Mais il allait sûrement être victime des brimades des autres à cause de ses origines, et Sophie haïssait l'injustice plus que tout !

Elle sursauta en entendait le patronyme de Rowena retentir entre les murs.

-Croupton, Bartemius !

Sophie observa ce garçon là. Elle l'aimait bien. Il était gentil, avenant, amusant, et intelligent. Il pourrait être un bon ami.

-Serdaigle !

Sophie grimaça. Pouvait-on être ami avec des élèves d'autres maisons ? Severus y arrivait bien, alors pourquoi pas elle ?

-Meadowes, Sophie.

La petite tituba maladroitement en poussant les autres enfants pour passer. Elle était prématurée et donc très petite pour son âge. Il lui fallait élever la voix et sauter pour se faire entendre dans un monde si récalcitrant à tout signe de faiblesse.

Elle s'installa sur le tabouret et laissa ses pieds battre l'air au dessus du sol. Le choixpeau tomba devant ses yeux.

-Je vois beaucoup de témérité en toi, petite fonceuse. Mais je ne pense pas que Gryffondor t'aide à développer ces qualités déjà bien ancrées en toi. Tu as également en toi un potentiel de désintéressement et d'altruisme, pour autant, Poufsouffle ne t'apprendra rien de plus… Il y a également une habileté et malignité démesurée, mais est-ce que Serpentard saura t'apporter ce dont tu as besoin ? Mhmh … Je perçois beaucoup de curiosité et de vivacité d'esprit, mais tu as déjà suffisamment d'originalité à revendre. Hé bien ! Non, Serdaigle ne serait pas une solution… Comme ta soeur, tu aurais ta place dans chacune de ses maisons, avec ton astuce, ta compréhension, ton excentricité et tes frasques…

Sophie paniqua. Que se passait-il pour un sorcier qui ne serait bien dans aucune des maisons ? Pouvait-on ne pas être réparti ? Être renvoyé chez soi, et vivre comme les pauvres Cracmols, rebus de la société ?

-SERDAIGLE !

Sophie cligna des yeux. Comme pour ses prédécesseurs, toute la salle applaudit à part celle des Serpentard. Damon la fusillait du regard comme si elle avait commis le pire des crimes en ne les rejoignant pas, Severus était aussi stoïque qu'à son habitude, et Dorcas offrit un clin d'œil furtif à sa cadette. Il était évident que c'était là qu'elle serait la plus heureuse et épanouie, si telle était la décision du Choixpeau. Alors pourquoi ressentait-elle autant de tristesse au fond de son petit cœur ?

Enfin, la répartition fut finie et le vieux directeur se leva et s'approcha de son pupitre. Il écarta les bras comme s'il voulait enlacer toute la salle et sourit. Il était grand et mince, ses cheveux comme sa barbe étaient argentés et descendaient jusqu'à sa taille. Ses yeux bleus étaient pétillants et pénétrants, comme s'il passait ce qu'il voyait sous rayon X. Sur son nez crochu étaient juchées des petites lunettes en demi lunes par dessus lesquelles il regardait avec bonté ses élèves. Son visage était si ridé que Sophie se demandait s'il n'avait pas déjà 200ans.

- **Bienvenus. Bienvenus à tous pour cette nouvelle année à Poudlard. Avant que le banquet ne commence, je voudrais vous dire quelques mots : Nigaud ! Grasdouble ! Bizarre ! Pinçon ! Je vous remercie.** Le règlement pourra être consulté mais sachez qu'il est interdit de pénétrer dans la forêt qui entoure le collège : la forêt interdite ne porte pas ce nom par hasard. Je vous déconseille de vous approcher du saule cogneur car il est assez violent. Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, vous pourriez mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. Il est interdit de faire des tours de magie dans les couloirs, de faire des philtres d'amour, et il est interdit de se battre. Les élèves de première année n'ont pas le droit d'avoir le propre balai. Il y a une liste d'objets interdits, établie par Mr Picott, consultable dans son bureau. Les professeurs n'ont pas le droit d'utiliser la métamorphose pour punir, ils donnent plutôt des retenues. Il est interdit d'aller dans la cours avec un livre de la bibliothèque. Certains week-ends, les élèves de 3ème année peuvent se rendre à Pré-au-lard, s'ils ont une autorisation signée de leurs parents. Par conséquent, Pré-au-lard est interdit aux premières et deuxièmes années. Sachez que lorsqu'un secret est absolu, toute l'école doit être au courant. L'uniforme est obligatoire, si ce n'est les week-ends et durant les vacances scolaires.

Il claqua dans ses mains aux longs doigts fins ridés et les tables se remplirent de divers mets : porridge, petits pains, jus d'orange, œufs, toasts, corn-flakes, différentes viandes, des hachis, pâtés, ragoûts, tourtes, sandwiches, des légumes, condiments, des marshmallows, pancakes, tartes, bonbons, glaces, pâtisseries, gelées, gâteaux, beignets.

Le repas se déroula tranquillement et Sophie sympathisa avec Jory Baker, Nigel Carpentar, Prosper Dibbs, Dexter Ellsworth, Tristan Fleming, Abigaelle Ironside, Clarrisa Jenkins, Kiara Nightingale, Camille Pitt et Pearl Reid, les élèves de sa promotion dans sa maison qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore. A la suite de quoi, les deux préfets de 7ème, 6ème et 5ème année se levèrent. Il s'agissait de la brune qui avait aidé Sophie dans le Poudlard Express, de la blonde qui avait salué sa sœur sur le Chemin de Traverse, et d'autres personnes qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

En quittant la Grande Salle, le préfet leur fit un discours de bienvenue spécial pour sa maison. En dépassant les portes, Sophie nota que le petit crétin de la barque était retenu par le méchant garçon du Poudlard Express. Le plus âgé tapotait gentiment le sommet du crâne du plus jeune, et Sophie fut soulagée de se dire qu'il n'y avait pas que dans sa famille que ce geste prévalait. En passant près d'eux, il lui sembla entendre : « ça ne changera rien, Regulus, je te le promets. Il nous suffira d'être discrets, de jouer la comédie, comme à la maison, et tout ira bien. ». Visiblement, les faux semblants également. Puis, le plus grand fit un clin d'œil à son cadet, le laissant retrouver ses camarades de promotion, sortant du recoin sombre dans lequel ils s'étaient éloignés. Sophie rapporta son intérêt à son préfet qui les guidait à travers des escaliers qui bougeaient au grès de leur propre volonté et parmi des tableaux qui discutaient en les observant.

 **-** **Félicitations et bienvenue ! Je suis Pius Thickesse, le préfet de 7ème année, voici Emmeline Vance, Harold Minchum, Frederica Christensen, Marlène McKinnon et Caradoc Dearborn, et je suis très heureux de vous accueillir à SERDAIGLE. L'emblème des Serdaigle est l'aigle, de tous les oiseaux, c'est celui qui vole le plus haut. Nos couleurs sont le bleu et le bronze. Notre salle commune se trouve au sommet de la tour de Serdaigle. Sa porte est dotée d'un heurtoir enchanté. C'est une pièce ronde dont les fenêtres gothiques donnent sur le parc de Poudlard. De là-haut, on peut voir le lac, la Forêt interdite, le terrain de Quidditch et le jardin botanique. Aucune autre maison ne dispose d'une vue aussi exceptionnelle. Sans vouloir me vanter, je dois bien avouer que Serdaigle réunit les sorciers et les sorcières les plus intelligents de l'école. Notre fondatrice, Rowena Serdaigle, privilégiait les études par-dessus tout. Nous sommes fiers de suivre son bel exemple. Contrairement aux autres maisons qui possèdent toutes des entrées secrètes, l'accès à notre salle commune se fait par une porte parfaitement visible au sommet d'un long escalier en zigzag. Nous ne trouveront pas de poignée sur cette porte, mais un heurtoir de bronze, en forme d'aigle. C'est un objet enchanté : chaque fois que vous le cognerez, le heurtoir vous posera une question. Pour pouvoir entrer, il faudra lui donner la bonne réponse. C'est une protection toute simple et pourtant très efficace : aucun étranger n'a mis le pied dans notre salle commune depuis presque mille ans. Certains élèves de première année redoutent de répondre aux questions de l'aigle, mais ne vous inquiétez pas : les Serdaigle apprennent vite et bien et, avec le temps, vous prendrez plaisir à résoudre les énigmes que pose la porte. Certaines d'entre elles, d'ailleurs, sont particulièrement ardues et il n'est pas rare de trouver une vingtaine d'élèves regroupés devant la porte, tentant de trouver ensemble la solution. C'est une très bonne occasion de rencontrer des Serdaigle des autres années et de bénéficier de leur savoir. En revanche, c'est plus embêtant quand vous devez aller récupérer les robes de Quidditch juste avant un match. Je vous conseille donc de vérifier trois fois votre sac chaque fois que vous quittez la tour de Serdaigle. L'autre atout des Serdaigle, c'est que nous sommes des gens très originaux, voire exubérants, aux dires de certains. Mais il est vrai que les personnes ordinaires ont du mal à suivre les génies ! Contrairement aux élèves de certaines maisons dont je tairai le nom, ici, nous estimons avoir le droit de porter ce qui nous plaît, de penser comme bon nous semble et de dire ce que nous pensons. Les gens différents ne nous impressionnent pas. Au contraire, nous savons les apprécier à leur juste valeur. À propos d'excentricité, je suis sûr que notre directeur, le professeur Filius Flitwick, va vous plaire. Les gens ont souvent tendance à le sous-estimer à cause de sa taille minuscule (on le soupçonne d'avoir des gènes d'elfe, mais il serait indélicat de lui poser la question) et de sa petite voix aiguë. Mais c'est le meilleur professeur d'enchantements du monde et aussi le plus érudit. Il a été champion aux plus difficiles des concours de sortilèges, d'enchantements et duels. Si un problème vous tracasse, vous trouverez toujours la porte de son bureau grande ouverte. Et si vous êtes vraiment dans tous vos états, il vous remontera le moral en faisant danser les délicieux petits gâteaux qu'il garde dans une boîte en fer, dans son bureau. D'ailleurs, je vous conseillerais presque de faire semblant d'avoir des problèmes rien que pour voir ça !**

 **Serdaigle a aussi un illustre passé. La grande majorité des plus grands inventeurs et pionniers du monde magique ont étudié ici. Perpetua Fancourt, la sorcière qui a inventé le Lunascope était une Serdaigle, tout comme l'étaient Laverne de Montmorency, l'inventeur de nombreux philtres d'amour, et Ignatia Wildsmith, l'inventrice de la Poudre de Cheminette. Sans oublier, bien sûr, le ministre Lorcan McLaird, un brillant sorcier qui préférait communiquer au moyen de signaux de fumée qu'il envoyait depuis le bout de sa baguette magique. Je vous avais prévenu(e) : ici, nous formons des excentriques ! C'est d'ailleurs à Serdaigle qu'a étudié Ulric le Follingue, rendu célèbre par la méduse qu'il portait sur la tête en guise de chapeau. Comme tu peux t'en douter, c'est quelqu'un qui fait l'objet de nombreuses blagues de sorciers. En ce qui concerne nos relations avec les trois autres maisons, hé bien, j'imagine que vous avez sans doute déjà entendu parler des Serpentard ? Ils ne sont pas si mauvais qu'on le dit, mais je vous conseille quand même de rester sur vos gardes tant que vous n'avez pas appris à bien les connaître. Les Serpentard feront tout et n'importe quoi pour gagner. Ce sont leurs traditions qui l'exigent. Alors ouvrez bien l'œil en leur compagnie, surtout pendant les matches de Quidditch et les examens. Les Gryffondor sont plutôt sympas dans l'ensemble. Mais si j'avais une critique à leur faire, je dirais qu'ils ont tendance à se vanter. Ils font aussi preuve de beaucoup moins de tolérance que nous envers ceux qui sont différents. Certains Gryffondor, par exemple, n'hésitent pas à se moquer des Serdaigle qui s'intéressent de près à la lévitation, à l'utilisation magique des crottes de nez de trolls ou à l'ovomancie, qui est (comme vous le savez sans doute) l'art de la divination à partir d'un œuf. Les Gryffondor ne possèdent pas notre curiosité intellectuelle. Un Serdaigle, par exemple, trouvera tout naturel de passer des journées et des nuits entières à casser des œufs sur un coin de table de la salle commune en observant le côté sur lequel tombe le jaune pour en tirer des prédictions. D'ailleurs, à Serdaigle, vous trouverez probablement plusieurs volontaires pour vous aider dans ce type de recherches. Quant aux Poufsouffle, personne ne peut leur reprocher de ne pas être aimables. À vrai dire, ce sont sans doute les élèves les plus gentils et agréables de Poudlard. Tout ce que je dirais à leur sujet c'est qu'ils ne nous font jamais aucune ombre au moment des examens. Voilà, je crois avoir tout dit. Ah, j'allais oublier : la Dame Grise est le fantôme des Serdaigle. Les élèves des autres maisons pensent qu'elle ne parle jamais, mais la vérité est qu'elle ne parle qu'aux Serdaigle. Vous la trouverez très serviable si vous perdez votre chemin dans l'école ou si vous avez égaré quelque chose. Nos dortoirs sont situés dans des tourelles, autour de la tour principale. Je suis sûr que vous y dormirez très bien : il n'y a rien de plus confortable que les lits de cette école. Encore une fois, permettez-moi de vous féliciter : vous faites désormais partie de la maison la plus intelligente, la plus farfelue et la plus intéressante de Poudlard !**

Le jeune homme avait avancé et entraîné les premières années à sa suite à travers la Grande Salle, le Grand Hall, puis les escaliers mouvants, qui en avaient faits qu'à leur tête, d'ailleurs. Après quoi, ils avaient traversé d'autres corridors pour arriver face à la porte et au fameux heurtoir que le préfet agita.

-Je viens sans qu'on y pense, Je meurs en ma naissance, Et celui qui me suit, Ne vient jamais sans bruit. Qui suis-je ?

Pius réfléchit un instant avant de lancer

-Un éclair !

-Bonne réponse, comme toujours, salua le heurtoir en déployant ses ailes.

La porte s'ouvrit et les enfants pénétrèrent la salle. La salle commune de Serdaigle était un vaste pièce circulaire avec d'élégantes fenêtres en arcade agrémentant les murs sur lesquels étaient tendues des étoffes de soie aux couleurs de leur maison. La vue donnait sur les montagnes environnantes. Le plafond en forme de dôme était parsemé d'étoiles peintes lesquelles se reflétaient sur la moquette bleu nuit. La salle était meublée de fauteuils, divans et canapés confortables, de tables de travail et d'une bibliothèque finement remplie gravée dans le mur du fond, finement taillée et décorée avec goût. Dans une alcôve face à la porte d'entrée se dressait une haute statue de marbre blanc, celle de la fondatrice. Tout était richement et élégamment décoré avec beaucoup de goût et de douceur et les tissus et matériaux les plus demandés à travers les époques. La pièce était très zen et accueillante et Sophie se sentit instantanément chez elle.

Sophie grimpa les escaliers en colimaçon de granit, suivant Emmeline Vance, celle qui l'avait aidée dans le train. Les dortoirs disposaient de lits à baldaquins recouverts d'édredons de soie bleu azur et de draps de satin.

Epuisée après tant de mésaventures, Sophie se jeta dans son lit au pied duquel se trouvait déjà sa malle et posa sa baguette sur la petite table de chevet en bois noble à côté de son oreiller. Elle sentit ses muscles la rappeler à l'ordre et certains endroits contre lesquels elle s'était cognée ou sur lesquels elle s'était blessée en tombant la firent souffrir. Sophie s'endormit avec le bruit du vent qui sifflait autour des fenêtres, ce qu'elle trouva très relaxant.

Finalement, sa maison était parfaite et à son image !

* * *

La review est mon seul paiement, ma motivation, et mon moteur d'inspiration ! N'hésitez pas à me faire ce petit plaisir.

Dites moi aussi si la longueur des chapitres vous convient, vos impressions sur les rencontres avec Barty, Reg et Dirk, toussa toussa :)


	6. Chapter 4

Bonjour à tous et bienvenue pour ce nouveau chapitre.

Désolée pour le retard, mais la vie, le taf, la famille, les amis, le chat... ca prend du temps ! En tous cas, sachez que je n'abandonne aucune de mes fictions et qu'après ce chapitre, elles seront toutes à jour !

Pour ce nouveau chapitre, on a une nouvelle journée pleine de rebondissements qui j'espère vous plaira

bonne lecture et merci aux fidèles !

Chapitre 4 – Adventure of a Life Time

 _Turn your magic on, to me she'd say  
Everything you want's a dream away  
Under this pressure, under this weight  
We are diamonds taking shape  
We are diamonds taking shape  
(Woo hoo, woo hoo)_

 _\- ColdPlay_

 ** _Septembre 1972 – Poudlard, Highlands, Ecosse._**

Sophie fut réveillée par des bruits et les jacassements de ses colocataires. Elle grogna, souffla, râla, se tourna et se retourna avant de finir sur le ventre la tête sous ses oreillers tout en grognant de frustration.

Non, Sophie n'était pas du matin. A part pour manger, cette gamine passait sa vie à manger.

Mais le bruit de bon matin avant qu'elle n'ai mangé… non … Elle ne le supporterait pas… Ni une seconde, et encore moins sept années !

C'est ainsi que l'enfant se retourna pour la millième fois avec rage dans son lit, repoussa sa couverture en plumes d'hippogriffes couleur saphir, et se redressa vivement. Elle avait un regard fou, et ses grands yeux de jade n'arrangeaient rien à son apparence d'hystérique.

-Par Merlin, mais taisez vous ! rugit-elle avec hargne tout en tapant vivement de ses poings sur la matelas, de chaque côté de ses cuisses.

-Ne devrais-tu pas te coiffer, Meadowes ? Tu as entendu le professeur McGonagall hier soir, il faut être impeccable ! railla Kiara Nightingale, une châtain aux cheveux frisés.

-Elle ne pourra rien faire de ses énormes yeux globuleux ! ricana Abigaëlle Ironside.

-Mes yeux ne sont pas globuleux ! ils sont grands, et c'est très joli ! répliqua sèchement Sophie

Sophie sauta au bas de son lit avec mauvaise humeur. Elle n'était pas du matin et ces petites gourdes l'avaient privées de précieuses minutes de sommeil réparateur avec leurs paroles incessantes. Elle bouscula Pearl Reid, une brune dotée d'anglaises parfaites et s'engouffra dans la cabine de douche. Puis, elle se maudit d'avoir oublié son uniforme. Lorsqu'elle pénétra à nouveau le dortoir, elle se trouva face au vide et au silence entrecoupé du vent qui sifflait contre les hautes murailles des tourelles contenant les dortoirs Serdaigle. Elle alla jusqu'à sa malle et marcha sur un rapeltout qui traînait par terre, se faisait atrocement mal. Elle attrapa son pied en jurant des mots que sa mère reprendrait et finit par perdre l'équilibre tombant ainsi sur le dos.

Après s'être habillée, Sophie réalisa en regardant son réveil magique qu'elle était en retard. Elle couru jusqu'à sa salle de classe, celle de sortilèges et d'enchantements, suivant une petite forme bleue devant elle et arriva juste avant que le professeur ne ferme la porte. Elle glissa et tomba devant tout le monde, sous les rires de ses camarades. Elle s'excusa piteusement et trottina jusqu'à une place sur l'un des bancs, entre Dirk Cresswell et Barty Croupton, les deux garçons de sa barque. Face à eux, leur directeur de maison leur expliquait le déroulement des cours.

C'était un vieux sorcier minuscule qui se trouvait sur une pile de livres afin de dépasser son bureau. Il avait une tignasse blanche et une petite voix aiguë, l'un de ses ancêtres devait être un gobelin, songea Sophie. Il avait l'air particulièrement brillant mais trop émotif pour un enseignant bien qu'il impose visiblement le respect.

Sophie réussit du premier coup son Wingardium Leviosa. Elle tourna la tête vers Dirk qui semblait avoir quelques problèmes.

-C'est WinGARdium leviOsa, lui indiqua-t-elle, et non leviosAH, s'exclama-t-elle en lui montrant le geste du poignet. Il faut un poignet souple, lever puis tourner la baguette, comme ceci.

Dirk acquiesça sans un mot puis remercia la fillette une fois que sa plume s'éleva en l'air. Ce sortilège permettait en effet de faire voler des objets plus ou moins longtemps selon le poids de l'enchanté et l'habilité du sorcier avec sa baguette magique. Sophie se disait qu'il devait être possible de faire léviter de petits animaux ou de jeunes enfants. Elle se promit d'essayer ce soir même sur son boursouf. Avant de se rappeler que le mode de déplacement de son animal de compagnie était… la lévitation.

A la fin du cours, après que Tristan Fleming ai envoyé le professeur hors de sa tour de grimoires poussiéreux et fait tomber par terre sous les gloussements de ses camarades et l'air dépité du professeur, Sophie emboîta le pas de Barty à qui elle saisit le bras en parlant, suivis par un Dirk quelque peu intimidé. Leur destination : le cours de métamorphose.

 ** _Bibliothèque de Poudlard – Highlands, Ecosse_**

 **« La métamorphose est une des formes de magie les plus dangereuses et les plus complexes que vous aurez à étudier, annonça sèchement le professeur McGonagall une fois ses élèves installés. Quiconque fera du chahut pendant mes cours sera immédiatement renvoyé avec interdiction de revenir. Vous êtes prévenus. »**

Sophie repensait aux diverses préventions de leurs professeurs. Ce jour, les élèves avaient appris à transformer des allumettes en aiguille. Tout le monde avait échoué, hormis Sophie. Cela continua avec la potion pour soigner les furoncles du professeur Slughorn, l'étude du dictame du professeur Chourave, les sortilèges de crottes de nez en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Elle s'était endormie durant la guerre des géants en Histoire de la Magie, était tombée de son balai après avoir monté en flèche en cours de vol et attendait le cours d'astronomie à minuit. Elle venait étudier en paix dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Sophie s'état ennuyée toute la journée. Tout avait été trop facile, trop simple, inné. Si c'était toujours ainsi, ces 7 années allaient être fort longues. Elle écrivit les différents parchemins pour ses devoirs puis entreprit de rêvasser. La petite avait fait vite et bien. C'était tellement facile, elle avait à peine eu besoin de faire des recherches car elle lisait des grimoires, des romans et d'autres livres savants ou de loisirs, sorciers comme moldus depuis qu'elle savait lire. Alors Sophie s'ennuyait, seule à cette table, ayant abandonné Dirk et Barty dans la Tour à leur bataille explosive, grande découverte pour le premier, et bon moyen de sociabiliser avec quelqu'un d'autre que Sophie la pipelette.

La petite observait le parc à travers la fenêtre en forme d'arcane et faite de vitraux mouvants près de laquelle elle s'était installée, au fond de l'antre d'une jeune harpie nommée Mrs Pince, une femme mince au visage parcheminé, aux joues creuses et au nez busqué ressemblant à un vautour. Elle avait une voix stridente qui dérangeait grandement la plus jeune des Meadowes alors que son regard balayait la lande écossaise environnante et les centaines de milliers d'étagères disposées en rangées autour d'elle. De sa place, elle pouvait voir les allées et venues des élèves. L'atmosphère feutrée apaisait tellement la jeune Sophie qu'elle s'endormit sur son grimoire… en bavant.

La grande classe.

Un bruit sourd fit sursauter Sophie. Elle se réveilla la bouche pâteuse et le regard hagard. Face à elle, un très beau gamin de 12 ans, cheveux plus noirs que les ténèbres et yeux de jade la toisait, le regard furieux, derrière la table sur laquelle se trouvait un grimoire probablement issu de la réserve. La gamine soupira d'agacement et se retint de rouler des yeux, connaissant les colères de son cousin comme étant aussi terribles que les siennes.

Un truc de famille, en somme.

Les colères de Damon avaient l'avantage d'être glaciales comme le pôle nord.

-Quoi ? l'agressa-t-elle.

-Serdaigle, siffla le brun.

La brune acajou secoua ses épaisses ondulations en désordre et fusilla son cousin du regard.

-Comme si j'avais eu le choix.

-Le mot clé dans CHOIXpeau est le terme CHOIX !

Des petits pas précipités arrivèrent derrière son cousin et la harpie s'apprêta à hurler. L'héritier Mulciber soupira d'exaspération, monta son index vers le plafond, signe que sa cousine se devait de patienter un instant et pivota sur ses talons. Il observa la bibliothécaire et au moment où celle-ci se lançait dans sa diatribe, Damon plongea son regard dans le sien.

-Vous allez vous taire et nous laisser tranquille, annonça-t-il calmement à l'adulte.

N'importe qui aurait craint les représailles et les punitions, les points en moins et la correction familiale, le ressentiment de ses camarades et tout un tas d'autres choses. Qui aurait l'affront de s'adresser ainsi à une figure d'autorité à un âge si jeune ?

Celle-ci écarquilla les yeux, le regard trouble, papillonna des paupières pour enfin sembler revenir à elle après avoir cligné des oculaires.

-Je vais me taire et vous laisser tranquille, répéta-t-elle d'une voix sourde et lointaine avant de s'éloigner vers son bureau.

Damon se tourna vers sa cadette, posa ses mains sur le dossier de la chaise face à lui et tapota sur celle-ci, l'air d'attendre que quelque chose se passe.

Sophie réalisa alors qu'il attendait une explication. Ce qui l'agaça prodigieusement puisqu'il n'était pas son tuteur. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine inexistante, signe qu'il pouvait toujours compter là dessus.

-Tu pouvais réclamer Serpentard.

-Je m'en moque, le Choixpeau ne se trompe jamais à l'image de la plume d'acceptation, je lui fais entièrement confiance, dévoila la brune en montant le menton.

Un silence pesant s'installa tandis qu'ils se dévisageaient, chacun campant sur ses positions.

-De plus, tu n'as tout simplement pas le droit d'user de ton don des Warren à tort et à travers.

Damon lui adressa un regard goguenard et Sophie lui lança un regard mauvais.

Damon avait le charisme d'un vampire, le charme d'un vélane, ou peut-être l'hypnose d'un imperium. Il lui suffisait de dire quelque chose à quelqu'un et cette personne était soumise à son bon vouloir. Sans que cette personne ne s'en rende compte. Jamais. Ni qui que ce soit d'ailleurs.

C'était terrible car Damon était vicieux et sournois, à l'image de son père. Sophie craignait qu'il ne l'utilise à mauvais escient. Son cousin n'était pas méchant, en revanche il croyait les enseignements de ses parents et force était de constater qu'il pouvait tout à fait plonger du mauvais côté de la barrière et céder au côté Obscur. Il aurait tout fait pour rendre fier son paternel et être digne de son nom, comme le bourrage de crâne qu'il avait subit depuis sa naissance l'incitait à faire. Mais il avait bon fond.

Ca, c'était ce que Sophie pensait.

Sophie se fit la promesse d'aider Damon à toujours garder contact avec sa part d'humanité. La petite était peut-être naïve et loin des stéréotypes, mais elle était loin d'être stupide. Elle savait très bien à quoi rimait les horreurs de l'enseignement des Mulciber ainsi que la dureté des Warren. Enfin, disons qu'en entendant les blagues douteuses et l'insouciance de son cousin dans certains de ses propos tendancieux, elle en avait désormais une vague idée.

Sophie prit ses parchemins, les fourra pèle mêle dans sa sacoche et quitta la bibliothèque précipitamment. Damon l'appela. Elle avait laissé un parchemin sur la table. Il voulait le lui rendre, c'était un devoir.

Parfois, Damon lui faisait un peu peur, quand bien même elle savait qu'il ne lui ferait jamais du mal, en tous cas pas sciemment. Et là, il avait l'air particulièrement menaçant. Il n'irait pas jusqu'à la blesser, mais il pourrait tout à fait la peiner, et elle n'était pas prête pour cela. Sophie était une personne à fleur de peau. Elle savait bien que son cousin ne voulait pas lui faire du mal, mais il arrivait souvent qu'il soit vraiment malsain, souvent malgré lui lorsque cela concernait la famille, d'ailleurs. Elle savait reconnaître cet air là. L'expérience… Alors, elle fuyait, après tout elle n'était pas à Gryffondor, elle n'avait donc pas à s'en vouloir d'être un peu lâche face à sa terrifiante famille. famille qu'elle aimait malgré tout.

Cela dit, on pouvait espérer qu'elle change d'avis en grandissant. Rien ne l'obligeait à garder le contact avec une famille telle que la sienne… Si ?

Sauf que toute à ses pensées, la petite ne vit pas comme elle n'entendit le pas assuré du jeune Mulciber derrière elle. Il l'attrapa par le poignet, tira dessus pour la faire se retourner. Sophie tomba sur les fesses. Damon soupira, l'air blasé, leva les yeux au ciel et tira afin de relever le poids plume face à lui.

-Lâche moi ! s'écria-t-elle.

Damon s'impatienta et plaqua sa cousine contre le mur et la bloque de tout son poids. Elle était piégée.

-Non. Tu fais honte aux Mulciber en ne respectant pas les traditions. Sang de bourbe, Serdaigle, et puis quoi ensuite ? ragea-t-il à voix basse, rapprochant davantage son visage du sien. Autant tu es pardonnée grâce à ton affiliation aux Warren et à ton don qu'on pensait disparu, mais tu n'as plus d'autre chances. Tu as gaspillé tous tes sorts, cousine. Alors sois un peu digne et travaille sur ton sens précaire de l'équilibre. On dirait une vulgaire moldue.

Il s'éloigna légèrement, et le corps de Sophie se détendit. Elle n'avait même pas réalisé qu'elle était si sur la défensive. Son dos la lançait, c'était vraiment douloureux. Cet abruti ne mesurait pas sa force, et ses paroles étaient juste là pour la provoquer. Elle ne répondrait pas. Elle valait mieux que cela.

Mais depuis quand, d'ailleurs ?

Sophie étant ce qu'elle était, elle balança son pied dans la cheville de son ainé qui jura en s'accroupissant afin de se masser l'endroit endolori. Il releva les yeux vers sa cousine et vit le regard farouche de l'enfant.

-Dans la vie c'est donnant-donnant, lui expliqua-t-elle simplement en haussant les épaules, l'air innocent.

Elle avait les mains dans le dos et se mettait rapidement sur ses talons puis sur ses doigts de pieds, balançant son corps comme si elle était innocente.

-Comment oses-tu…

-T'es pas mon père ! s'écria-t-elle en avançant, oubliant toute prudence.

-Non, tu serais bien mieux élevée sinon ! cracha-t-il avec hargne.

La petite le bouscula rapidement et s'élança dans le couloir désert. Damon agita sa baguette, et Sophie tomba à plat ventre sur le sol de pierres. Il la rattrapa et la remit sur ses pieds. Il secoua ses vêtements sales et regarda sa cousine.

-C'est pour ton bien cousinette, lâcha-t-il négligemment en tapotant le sommet du crâne de la gamine, un air condescendant sur le visage, il faut bien dresser les animaux sauvages. Pas de rebelles chez les Mulciber. On n'est pas comme les Black, nous !

Damon la dépassa en fourrant ses mains dans ses poches et sifflota, l'air léger, un sentiment de devoir accompli. Son père lui avait demandé de veiller à ce que la dernière de la famille ne jette pas l'opprobre sur leur clan, et le garçon devait s'y tenir. Sinon, il serait puni en rentrant. Damon n'avait jamais été puni. Enfin, pas comme la dernière lettre du paternel le sous entendait. Après tout, il avait grandi. Sophie non plus, n'avait jamais été punie sévèrement façon Sang Pur arriéré mental. Mieux valait pour elle que ce soit lui qui veille à lui donner quelques airs de noblesse et un minimum de standing pour l'honneur du Clan Warren-Mulciber que son père ou son grand-père, ou n'importe quel aïeul encore vivant, vraiment.

Bien sûr, tout cela dépassait Sophie. Elle interprétait cela comme un des jeux tordus de son cousin, voilà tout. Jeu qu'elle n'appréciait pas, car à mesure qu'ils grandissaient, ils se faisaient plus mesquins. Elle aurait dû opiner du chef mais elle ne savait pas mentir. Et elle ne savait pas la fermer. D'ailleurs, elle ne savait pas rester sage, tranquille, dans son coin. Une fois l'adrénaline disparu de son système, Sophie entama sa marche jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Elle mourrait de faim. Sophie avait toujours faim.

Manque de chance, et Sophie jura contre Merlin qui n'avait rien à voir avec tout cela, Sophie se perdit.

La seule raison pour laquelle elle avait assisté à tous ses cours sans être en retard était parce qu'elle avait suivi son nouvel ami Barty, flanquée de son protégé, Dirk. Sophie ne retenait réellement que ce qui était digne d'intérêt à ses yeux. Alors on pourrait dire qu'apprendre à connaître et reconnaître son chemin était primordial, mais Sophie était une pipelette et avait de lourds problèmes de concentration, et de ce fait, lorsqu'elle discutait en marchant, elle n'avait guère fait attention à la direction à prendre.

La petite hésita à un embranchement, se demandant s'il ne valait mieux pas rebrousser chemin. Elle avait besoin d'aller réclamer sa chouette à sa sœur pour envoyer une lettre à ses parents, mais par où aller ? Elle remonta les étages, se disant qu'elle pourrait demander à un de ses deux nouveaux amis. Allez savoir comment, elle se retrouva au troisième. Il fallait dire que les escaliers n'en faisaient qu'à leur tête, l'école étant en perpétuelle évolution et elle se cassa même la figure en trébuchant sur cette fameuse marche cassé. Sa faim la tiraillait, le besoin d'une chouette aussi, mais finalement, Sophie avait des bleus partout à force de tomber et de se cogner. De plus, son dos la lançait, Damon n'avait réellement aucune conscience de sa force.

Perdue dans ses pensées et errant comme une âme en peine, Sophie fixait le sol sans vraiment savoir où elle se dirigeait et cogna quelque chose de dur. Elle leva doucement la tête, prête à s'excuser pour la 15ème fois de la journée.

15 étant une estimation positive et bien éloignée de la réalité.

Elle croisa alors des yeux d'un gris métallique et froids comme de l'argent, une cascade de cheveux blonds platine parfaitement coiffés, un nez pointu, un port altier, un air dégoûté, un regard calculateur, une allure hautaine… et le blason des verts et argent avec l'insigne des préfets.

Chouette ! Encore des problèmes !

-Pardon, marmonna la gamine.

Elle se grattait la tête en grimaçant alors qu'une moue moqueuse ornait les traits fins et presque parfaits du jeune homme face à elle.

-Traditionnellement, ce sont les cadets qui viennent se présenter, quand bien même le plus jeune est une fille… Enfin, j'imagine que vous ne faites rien comme les autres, chez les Mulciber…

Cette voix traînante hérissa les poils de Sophie qui retint un coup bien placé.

Peut-être devrait-elle suivre son instinct…

Elle se dit que ce crétin était bien capable de lui retirer des points sans raison afin de faire gagner de l'avance à sa maison.

Et elle n'avait peut-être pas tort !

L'adolescent soupira d'ennui en levant les yeux au plafond d'un air exaspéré, et tendit une main devant le nez de la petite. Bien que méfiante, Sophie répondit au geste, trop solennel selon elle. Il s'agissait d'un camarade de sa sœur, un ainé en plus. Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment l'envoyer chier.

Pourquoi ? Voilà qui serait amusant !

Mais non, Sophie ne voulait pas attirer la honte de sa sœur et la colère de son cousin. Ou l'inverse. Ou les deux. Elle estima que sa journée était suffisamment longue. Elle voulait des soins et de la nourriture, ses principaux moteurs dans la vie.

-Je m'appelle Lucius Abraxas Malfoy.

-Sophie Penelope Meadowes…

L'enfant avait baragouiné. Cette manie des Sang Purs de se présenter avec leur nom complet l'insupportait, mais il y avait des choses contre lesquelles une gamine de 11 ans ne pouvait rien faire. Quelles seraient les conséquences une fois dans la famille de sa mère si elle leur attirait honte et opprobre ?

Dans le fond, ne s'en fichait-elle pas ?

En tous cas, nous, on s'en fiche.

-Je suis préfet à Serpentard, maison dans laquelle tu aurais dû atterrir si tu avais suivi les pas de ta si royale de famille.

Le ton amer et ironique était palpable. Avait-il conscience que Sophie s'en moquait comme de sa première baguette en plastique ?

Le garçon emboîta le pas de la petite tout en discourant. Lasse, la brune acajou le laissait parler, se demandant où il pouvait la conduire. Peut-être voulait-il la torturer et la tuer ?

Sophie devenait parano. Personne ne ferait une telle chose sous le nez du plus puissant sorcier de son époque !

-… Mais malgré les déficiences de ton sang, tu te dois de tenir ton rang et ta condition, à l'image de ta sœur. Ta famille a décidé de faire le nécessaire pour faire oublier la honte de ta mère et son mariage, on se demande pourquoi, mais cela doit prouver que vous en valez le coup… Serdaigle n'est pas un si…

-Quoi ?

Sophie s'était stoppée nette, alarmée. Pourquoi parlait-il de son statut de sang ? Il n'était pas sensé être au courant. Personne à part la famille ne le savait !

-Je disais que Serdaigle était la meilleure maison après Serpentard, bien sûr, malgré quelques… Originaux.

Il avait dit ça avec un air dégoûté et une pause quelque peu théâtrale rajoutant à son effet. Sophie secoua vivement la tête et piétina sur place.

Peut-être avait elle rêvé ?

-Ou peut-être t'interroges-tu quant à la première partie de mon discours ?

Il avait susurré ses mots avec perfidie tout en se penchant vers la petite, les yeux plissés de mesquinerie et un air satisfait collé au visage. La Serdaigle avait envie de le lui arracher !

La blondasse se redressa et continua d'avancer. A contre cœur, la première année le suivit en traînant des pieds et en baragouinant dans sa barbe, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de sa robe de sorcier.

-Comme les secrets à Poudlard, tout se sait parmi les 28 sacrés, c'est l'une de nos nombreuses prérogatives parmi tous nos privilèges. Bien sûr, nous n'en parlons qu'entre nous, les petites gens ne doivent pas se mêler de nos affaires, c'est un de nos avantages en tant que nobles. A quoi bon faire partie d'un cercle privé, sinon ? Tout est question d'influence, de pouvoir, et d'argent, et ta famille est extrêmement pourvue de ces côtés là, malgré l'exception de ta mère, de sa cousine, et de leurs horribles maris…

Sa haine aveugle était palpable quant à l'allusion aux deux moldus et Sophie sentit son cœur monter au bord de ses lèvres.

Ce con imbu de sa personne lui avait coupé l'appétit. Une grande première pour un ventre sur pattes.

Le dénommé Lucius ralentit le pas et s'arrêta devant une double porte de bois imposante du premier étage. Sophie écarquilla les yeux après avoir papillonné, et tourna son visage de chérubin et ses trop grands, selon certains, yeux verts jade vers le plus âgé. Celui-ci la regarda avec suffisance.

-Prends mon conseil avisé pour ce qu'il est, petite, n'oublies pas qui sont tes amis.

Sophie comprit très bien le message sous entendu dans les paroles du jeune homme. Pas sûre qu'elle en fasse l'usage qu'il souhaitait, elle n'était pas du genre hypocrite, bien au contraire, mais comme disait sa sœur, laisser aux gens croire ce qu'ils voulaient ne pouvait guère lui faire de mal non ?

Bon, c'était contre ses principes, mais elle avait promis sans réfléchir. La poisse de Sophie à l'état pur en somme. Sûr qu'elle finirait bien par faire un bourde.

Après tout, quel mal y avait-il à laisser les autres croire qu'elle était de sang pur, si ce n'était s'assurer une tranquillité d'esprit auprès de sa famille et s'éviter des punitions dignes de celles que pouvaient recevoir les sang purs ? elle n'était pas stupide : que ferait sa mère cracmol et son père moldu contre une famille de puissants sorciers colériques et capables de les débusquer si leur petite dernière leur faisait honte ?

De la même manière, ne valait-il mieux pas laisser des imbéciles comme ce Malfoy croire qu'ils étaient « amis », si tant est qu'il connaisse la véritable signification de ce mot, pourvu qu'elle ait la paix à l'école ? des points en moins et de retenues sans raisons juste parce qu'on s'était fait le mauvais ennemi n'était pas une bonne idée, même pour l'emportée sauvage qu'elle était ! et puis loin d'elle l'idée d'être harcelée et brimée. Elle l'avait suffisamment vécu chez les moldus, bien qu'elle ait toujours assumé et été fier de ses origines ethniques comme de sang magique, mais elle n'avait qu'une parole.

Sophie était dépitée, mais finalement, elle n'avait pas le choix que de laisser faire.

Sa tête lui tournait à cause de sa journée, ses coups, ses chocs, et toutes les émotions contradictoires qui faisaient rage en elle. Elle recommençait à avoir faim. Depuis quand n'avait-elle pas mangé ? rien au petit matin et si peu à midi, elle qui était pourtant si gloutonne…

La petite poussa la double porte et se retrouva face à une femme à l'air sévère, aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux noirs soulignant son air peu avenant.

-Par Merlin, que vous arrive-t-il ? s'écria-t-elle en accourant.

La dame attira l'enfant sur un lit, l'ausculta et rapporta un remède à base de plantes que Sophie dû boire cul sec pendant que l'infirmière recouvrait sa peau et ses muscles courbaturés d'onguent... Sophie cru qu'elle allait vomir, d'ailleurs, le goût comme l'odeur étaient infects. Sa mère faisait mieux que cela.

Sa mère avait un don des Warren, ça aidait.

-Reposez-vous Miss Meadowes, lui dit gentiment l'adulte avec un air bienveillant en lui caressant les cheveux. Il vous faudra faire plus attention à l'avenir.

Sophie ferma les yeux sous les caresses de la jeune infirmière et sombra dans le néant.

La review est mon moteur, ma nourriture, mon seul moyen de paiement, et un vrai encouragement. De plus, ça reste gratuit, chic !

Qu'avez vous pensé de :

-La première journée de cours

-L'altercation avec Damon

-La rencontre avec Malfoy.

-Les tergiversations de Sophie.

-Ses facilités en cours ?

Peut-être d'autres choses à commenter !

N'hésitez pas, on se retrouve au prochain chapitre !


	7. Chapter 5

Bonjour à tous !

Enfin une mise à jour, et je suis désolée de ce retard.

J'espère n'avoir perdu personne en route. Merci aux reviewers, follows et compagnie, oui, même vous lecteurs fantômes. J'imagine que l'histoire plaît et que je peux donc continuer?

J'ai deux autres fics au temps des Maraudeurs si l'attent est trop longue et que vous vous ennuyez... (j'dis ça, j'dis rien)

Nous sommes toujours dans l'introduction de l'histoire. Vous allez me dire "mais c'est long !". Et oui, mais cette histoire va durer 7 années de Poudlard + les années Ordre du Phénix, alors autant faire les choses bien.

N'hésitez pas à commenter, c'est gratuit et ca fait plaisr :D

Bonne lecteur !

Chapitre 5 – Secrets

 _Got a secret  
Can you keep it?  
Swear this one you'll save  
Better lock it, in your pocket  
Taking this one to the grave  
If I show you then I know you  
Won't tell what I said  
'Cause two can keep a secret  
If one of them is dead?_

 ** _Octobre 1972 - Poudlard, Ecosse_**

Sophie se retourna dans les draps de satin chauds, douillets et confortables de son lit bleu nuit en grognant avec toute la classe que sa famille maternelle avait tenté de lui inculquer depuis qu'ils avaient trouvé un moyen d'avoir une influence sur sa vie et celle de sa soeur, en vain.

Cela faisait un mois qu'elle était à Poudlard et tout se passait on ne peut mieux. Elle s'entendait cordialement avec ses colocataires de chambrée bien qu'elles ne soient pas amies, et ce malgré des débuts très compliqués. Dès que ces petites garces se moquaient de ses yeux trop grands qualifiés alors de globuleux, de ses boucles sauvages insultées de touffe sans harmonie, son mauvais caractère, typique des Mulciber, revenait au galop, quoiqu'il ne se soit jamais réellement caché, pour leur lancer des piques détestables dignes d'une Serpentard. Une chance encore qu'elle ne les insulte pas. Elle ne se le serait jamais permit, elle avait été mieux élevée que ça. En effet, bien que tous la croyaient de sang pur, sa mère était sale cracmol indigne de son sang et son père n'était qu'un vulgaire et insignifiant moldu. A l'inverse, elle partageait un début de belle amitié avec les garçons. Finalement, peut-être que ses anicroches et ententes se justifiaient par le comportement de la gamine : elle était sauvage et clairement garçon manqué, dénigrée ou jalousée par les filles intéressées par leurs congénères de l'autre sexe et adorée par ces derniers. Du moins, par deux d'entre eux.

Elle appréciait tout particulièrement Barty, le premier à lui avoir tendu la main, qu'elle suivait partout afin de ne pas se perdre et d'arriver en temps et en heure en classe. Sa conversation était enrichissante et il était amusant. De son coté, elle entraînait toujours Dirk Cresswell à sa suite. Celui-ci, faisant mine de n'avoir aucun intérêt pour ses patriotes humains quels qu'ils soient, était en vérité très peu sûr de lui et craintif quant au monde magique du fait de ses origines moldues. Pour autant, il était cultivé et doué et surtout il adorait la magie. Comme tout sorcier finalement. Cette aura de méfiance n'était en fin de compte qu'une carapace afin de se protéger et de ne pas souffrir et Sophie avait finit par le comprendre après l'avoir provoqué et s'être disputée avec lui à torts et à travers durant plus de deux semaines. Cela était dû à son tempérament emporté et au caractère dédaigneux du garçon. C'était finalement Barty qui les avait pris à part afin de ne plus se donner en spectacle, et surtout d'arranger les choses entre ses deux amis les plus proches dans cette école. Sophie et Dirk étaient les seuls à ne pas lui parler par intérêt : son sang, son nom, son père, son excellence, son argent, son rang, sa beauté, son charisme … non, ils l'appréciaient simplement. Pour lui. Barty, et non Bartemius Croupton Junior.

Si cela n'était guère étonnant venant du petit Né Moldu, c'était tout à fait inouï pour la Sang Pure qu'était la minuscule hyperactive. Et c'était quelque chose qu'il appréciait. Toutefois, il ne comprenait guère le fait qu'il ne l'ait que très peu vue aux dîners mondains, galas, bals et réceptions de la haute sphère. Il comptait bien enquêter à ce sujet bien qu'il se doutait que cela vienne de la mère de Sophie. En effet, à l'image de ses deux camarades, il détestait ne pas avoir réponse à tout et ne pas tout savoir, ce qui rendait leur trio à la fois explosif et brillantissime.

Ils étaient en avance, avec des facilités et des inclinations innées à la magie. Et même pour le non magique, d'ailleurs. Comme tout à chacun ils travaillaient mais plus rapidement et efficacement que les autres élèves, semblant toujours avoir de l'avance sur les autres et allant toujours plus loin. Ils poussaient toujours leur réflexion et interrogations plus loin que les autres. Ils avaient un niveau au dessus de la norme et cherchaient toujours au délà. Ces trois enfants qui s'ennuyaient si facilement s'était bien trouvés pour être toujours occupés : ils argumentaient, recherchaient, expérimentaient, prouvaient et en étaient grandement satisfaits. Ils n'avaient pas volé leur place chez les Serdaigle.

Sophie repoussa grossièrement sa couette douce comme un nuage et se redressa avec la grâce d'une oie gavée avant les fêtes de noël. Par Merlin, elle avait déjà faim ! Sophie avait toujours faim au grand dame des autres : elle s'empiffrait mais ne grossissait pas, c'était rageant pour les filles de son dortoir. Peut-être une autre raison de s'en prendre à elle. Elle attrapa maladroitement des habits moldus puisque c'était le week-end et se dirigea à tâtons vers la salle de bain attenante à la chambre, non sans trébucher et finalement tomber par terre.

A peine levée et déjà elle se rétamait au sol. D'aucun dirait que c'était sa juste place, comme cet abruti fini de Regulus Black qu'elle continuait de surnommer le crétin de la barque. Sophie ne retenait que ce qui lui semblait digne d'intérêt et les noms de ses camarades de classe n'en faisaient pas partie. Barty semblait apprécier le fameux crétin de la barque puisque la petite les avait déjà vus discuter brièvement… Non, se laisser entraîner dans des discussions passionées, et Sophie avait déjà dû supporter cet odieux personnage. Puisqu'elle ne se disputait plus avec Dirk depuis deux semaines environ, à présent, elle s'en prenait au petit crétin de la barque. Digne Sang Pur, il n'avait pas pour habitude d'être traité ainsi. Pour autant, ils n'étaient pas violents l'un envers l'autre. Peut-être par respect pour leur ami commun, qui les avait exortés à ne pas s'étriper et ne pas se faire remarquer. Finalement, Barty craignait que son père n'apprenne une quelconque déconvenue de son fils : bien que progressiste, son paternel ne supporterait la honte d'avoir une progéniture qui se donnerait en spectacle. Et ses deux amis respectaient ce besoin de vivre caché pour vivre heureux, et de ne pas se faire remarquer. Eux même étaient dans le même cas : Regulus avait le poids de l'honneur de la maison Black, et Sophie l'aura inquiétante d'un oncle tyrannique.

Contre toute attente, Sophie n'avait pas encore fini en retenue et faisait gagner nombre de points à sa digne maison, ce qui lui permettait une certaine tranquillité de ce côté là. Tranquillité qu'elle comptait bien faire perdurer durant ces 7 années d'étude.

Ha ! Quelle blague !

-Quelle sale tête. Tu devrais vraiment aller à la douche.

Sophie ferma obstinément les yeux en tirant la langue à ce stupide miroir, de manière très adulte et noble, se déshabilla en se dandinant, laissant traîner son pyjama de bucheron comme l'avait relevé Pearl, et laissa l'eau brûlante couler.

Sophie n'était pas du matin, ce stupide objet magique qui lui faisait des réflexions à chaque instant finirait par imprimer comme l'avaient fait ses 4 voisines de lit.

Bref, une fois affublée d'un pantalon noir trop large pour elle et d'un pull en grosse maille moutarde, Sophie dévala les escaliers de pierre en colimaçon jusqu'à sa belle salle commune et patienta dans un des confortables et élégants fauteuils de velours.

Sophie était capable de se tromper en descendant à la Grande Salle, alors elle attendait ses deux meilleurs amis.

Ses deux meilleurs amis car ils étaient ses seuls amis. C'était facile de les appeler ainsi, du coup. Mais tous les génies sont incompris et n'ont pas vraiment d'amis. Sophie, c'est un peu Sheldon Cooper de ce point de vue là. En même temps, elle ne s'intéressait à personne qu'à sa famille, elle-même. Il y avait Barty car il était cool et qu'il était attiré à elle comme à un aimant ce qui flattait son égo, sans compter le fait que leurs conversations étaient intéressantes : en somme elle ne s'ennuyait jamais avec lui. Et il y avait Dirk, parce qu'il était intéressant, qu'il ne l'ennuyait pas, qu'elle le couvait, et que ça comblait son complexe du héros.

Sophie était égoïste. Elle aurait eu toute sa place à Serpentard, c'était à se demander ce qu'elle fichait à Serdaigle.

A part le côté surdoué, curieux, et excentrique ? Etant donné la famille de sa mère, elle était clairement originale et exubérante, la mioche.

Le véritable fait notable était que Sophie était une lève tard, autant qu'une couche tard, et que c'était un miracle qu'elle soit debout avant tout le monde, surtout un samedi.

Que se passait-il ?

Barty descendit au bout d'une heure avec un air ravi et enlaça brièvement son amie avec un sourie en coin.

-Prête pour aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-il.

Sophie lui rendit un immense sourire.

-C'est la première fois que je regarde un match de Quidditch, révéla-t-elle.

-Etrange pour une sang pure, releva Barty avec une moue dubitative.

Zut ! Sophie avait promis à sa sœur de faire attention et de laisser croire aux autres qu'elles étaient Sang pur. Pour que Dorcas puisse continuer de les protéger, elle et leurs parents, de la société sorcière décadente et pour que les Mulciber et les Warren ne leur fasse pas payer l'affront d'une telle révélation : elles étaient née moldues, d'un père non magique et d'une sang pur incapable de manifester sa magie. Pourquoi ? certains sorciers pensaient que les Cracmols étaient trop faibles, d'autres que c'était leur magie qui était trop faible, ou encore qu'ils n'en avaient juste pas. Lorsqu'on constate qu'un Cracmol sur 1000 tous les siècles était capable d'avoir des enfants sorciers alors qu'ils étaient condamnés à vivre seuls ou avec un moldu, voir que Mélinda avait un don magique, même si c'était celui des Warren, et qu'elle avait mis au monde deux sorcières aux dons des Warren disparus depuis des générations alors qu'elle vivait, comme tous ses congénères, avec un moldu, on pouvait déjà écarter la dernière hypothèse. Mais nul ne le saurait jamais : pour le monde magique, Mélinda était une sorcière envoyée à l'institut des Sorcières de Salem plutôt que Poudlard. Après les 28 sacrés, en tous cas ceux proches de Mulciber étaient au courant, mais cela restait dans leur cercle très restreint.

Tout cela pour dire que Barty était titillé par l'énigme qu'était Sophie à cause de son don pour les gaffes, sa maladresse et son incapacité à mentir. Et dissimuler. Une mauvaise sang pure, en soi. A se demander qui était la plus grosse tâche dans son arbre généalogique : Mélinda ou Sophie ? Mélinda avait au moins l'éducation qu'il fallait. Parce qu'en soi, contrairement à sa sœur ainée, Sophie n'avait rien de mystérieux ou de digne. Et vue la curiosité et le besoin de réponse de Barty, surtout combiné avec celui de Dirk, le secret de Sophie n'en resterait pas un très longtemps.

Sophie s'en rendait compte. Mais Sophie commençait à se demander si elle pouvait faire exception pour ses deux amis. Tous les efforts de sa famille ruinée à cause d'elle ? Qui lui pardonnerait ? Mais en même temps, pourquoi en faire un secret ? Sophie n'aimait pas ça. Ni les mensonges. Parce qu'elle était nulle pour cela : c'était contre nature pour la petite Sophie.

Sophie secoua la tête et sautilla sur ses jambes en tapant dans ses mains afin de faire diversion.

Une diversion pourrie, mais ces enfants avaient 11 ans, cela suffisait, surtout aux vus de la capacité de concentration des petits génies.

-Ma mère n'aime pas ce sport, elle le trouve trop violent et inélégant, et mon oncle pense que c'est indigne d'une jeune fille de bonne famille. De plus, mon père est germanique, chez eux, c'est plus la course de balais qui est le sport national, inventa Sophie sans réfléchir.

Dun côté, tout ce qu'elle avait dit était vrai. Cette gamine était capable de mentir sans mentir, en fait. Finalement, elle était apte à cacher des choses.

Brave petite.

-Tu connais les règles ? s'enquit Barty.

-Ma sœur m'en a parlé et j'ai beaucoup lu à ce sujet, admit Sophie. Mais j'ai hâte de voir en vrai.

Sophie sortit ses multiplettes. C'était en fait des jumelles de cuivres dotées de toutes sortes de boutons et de cadrans permettant de revoir une action, de faire des ralentis et de détailler image par image n'importe quel moment d'un match de Quidditch. Sophie, Barty et Dirk avaient beaucoup travaillé dessus après avoir posé des questions à leur directeur de maison. Ainsi, tout le monde savait que les trois gosses réussissaient leur sort du premier coup et à la perfection, qu'ils lisaient et s'entraînaient sur un niveau de une à deux années de plus que la leur avec succès, et qu'ils faisaient des recherches personnelles.

De futurs langues de plombs, en somme. Ou inventeurs pour l'instant. Après tout, ils étaient coincés dans le cadre de Poudlard.

Quelques instants plus tard, Dirk descendit les escaliers menant vers les dortoirs des garçons, fit un signe de main, n'étant pas très démonstratif tel le sang pur qu'il n'était pas, et les enfants se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle pour le plus grand plaisir de Sophie qui mourrait de faim. Si elle avait un sens de l'orientation et qu'elle daignait se concentrer sur sa route plutôt que sur ses discussions pendant qu'elle marchait, elle y serait déjà, en train de se goinfrer.

Bien sûr, Sophie avait une dignité et nierait toujours être une morphale et se perdre tout le temps.

Imaginons un instant la réaction de l'oncle et le grand père Mulciber, le premier mangemort et le second pro sang pur extrémiste, apprenant que la réputation d'une de leur héritière était… De n'avoir aucune classe. Déjà, elle avait les cheveux en désordre, même si un des méchants garçons du train serait toujours pires qu'eux, et ses yeux étaient trop grands. La seule à avoir d'aussi grands yeux était cette rouquine de Gryffondor à l'air toujours sérieux. Elle l'avait retenue car la semaine précédente, elle l'avait vue avec ses cheveux roux, sa tenue rouge et or, ses tâches de rousseur…

Trop rouge au goût de Sophie. Sophie qui était brune acajou. Elle avait les cheveux bruns comme le chocolat au lait, mais avec des reflets étincelants et brillants et des nuances chaudes, cuivrées parsemant son indomptable crinière : acajou, avec des petites étincelles d'auburn. Une brune acajou, c'était lumineux. Le roux, ça faisait mal aux yeux.

Oui, Sophie était de mauvaise foi.

Et Sophie était présentement en train de s'empiffrer de pancakes après avoir dégommé ses œufs au plat et ses toasts à la marmelade. Le tout avec un chocolat chaud. Un chocolat chaud, avec plus de chocolat que de lait. C'était important à signaler, car elle restait menue comme pas deux. Littéralement.

Le genre de fille que tout le monde déteste. Ajoutons un tempérament de dragon et un caractère d'hippogriffe, c'est même étonnant qu'elle ait deux amis. En à peine un mois. Alors qu'à l'école maternelle et primaire, elle avait mis des années à se faire un pote. Sophie trainait toujours avec sa sœur et ses amis.

Le monde de la magie lui réussissait, finalement.

La Grande Salle commença à se remplir. Dans 2h, il y avait le premier match de l'année. Gryffondor-Serpentard.

Super comme premier match, ça va traumatiser les filles de bonne famille, les nés moldus… Non vraiment, à croire que Dumbledore faisait tout pour envenimer une situation instable entre les deux maisons. Pourquoi ne pas tout faire pour qu'ils ne s'opposent jamais, quitte à bidouiller la compétition ? Après tout, il favorisait Gryffondor, alors un peu plus, un peu moins…

Sophie observait les maquillages, déguisements et autres banderoles de ses camarades. Certains étaient créatifs, d'autre non. Parmi Serdaigle et Poufsouffle, il y avait les neutres et ceux qui prenaient parti.

A priori, peu de monde soutenait Serpentard.

-T'es pour qui ? demanda Dirk en regardant autour de lui avec intérêt après avoir précipitamment refermé la Gazette du Sorcier.

Sophie trouva cela étrange. Mais elle passa outre. L'air de son ami l'attendrissait grandement.

C'est sa famille Mulciber qui serait fière.

Tout ce qui avait attrait à ce monde passionnait le petit né moldu. Est-ce typique des nés moldus ? Est-ce que les autres ont trop l'habitude ? Question existentielle qu'il se posait. Il ferait sûrement une étude à ce sujet.

-Vous n'avez pas de sport chez les moldus ? coupa Barty alors que Sophie allait répondre.

Sophie referma la bouche et fusilla son ami du regard.

Dirk réfléchit un instant. Il n'y avait pas tant d'engouements pour le football selon lui.

Et il se trompait. On en parle à quelle heure des hooligans ? Pas un exemple, mais on ne pourra pas leur retirer leur passion pour le Quidditch et la violence… Un peu comme les mangemorts, en soi !

-Il y a bien le foot, le basket, convint Dirk, mais ce n'est pas pareil.

-Je crois que tu te trompes, intervint Sophie, profitant d'une accalmie de paroles.

-Comment peux-tu le savoir ?

Barty fronçait les sourcils. Dirk aussi. Sophie était amie avec des gens trop intelligents. Elle aurait mieux fait d'aller à Gryffondor ou Poufsouffle, ils ne sont pas du genre à fouiner. Heureusement qu'elle n'était pas à Serpentard, elle aurait ruiné tous les efforts de Dorcas ces précédentes années. Se serait mis un quart de l'école à dos. Se serait mise en danger. Se serait mis sa famille à dos.

Sa famille était un doux mélange de psychopathe-sociopathe, ça n'aurait pas été une grosse perte. Bon, ils savaient être aimants. Du point de vue biaisé de Sophie, mais il fallait le relever. Ils n'étaient juste pas démonstratifs. Ils étaient comme des statues sans sentiments, il fallait les deviner. En fait, ils étaient incapables de sentiments.

Sophie se voilait la face.

Bon d'accord, ils n'avaient pas tué Mélinda, ils l'avaient juste expédiée à un océan de chez eux. Ils l'avaient laissé se débrouiller seule sans famille ni soutiens jusqu'à ce qu'elle mette des sorcières au monde avec des dons des Warren ultra rares qu'ils convoitaient.

Il y a du bon et du mauvais. Question de point de vue.

Des humains qui avaient oublié d'être humains.

Heureusement que Sophie était là pour relever le niveau de sa famille.

-Je me suis renseignée depuis le début de l'année.

C'était le premier mensonge de sa vie. Ce n'était pas si mal. C'était une Mulciber et une Warren, à croire qu'elle avait ça dans le sang sans le savoir.

Bon, ce n'était pas un vrai mensonge, soyons honnêtes. Elle avait vraiment étudié les différences entre les sports moldus et sorciers. Avant Poudlard, elle s'était juste renseignée sur le Quidditch, sans comparaison.

Non, en fait Sophie ne savait juste pas mentir. Ca allait forcément lui attirer des ennuis. Un mois à Poudlard sans accidents, c'était un exploit. On s'ennuierait presque.

-Et je suis pour Serpentard.

Bartemius arqua un sourcil intrigué et Dirk fronça les siens de perplexité.

-Mon cousin est dans l'équipe, et puis Dumbledore a dit qu'il fallait se souder.

Sa sœur était préfète de Serpentard, aussi. Bien sûr, Sophie préférait évoquer son horrible cousin que sa chère sœur.

Ingrate, voilà ce qu'elle était.

Sophie étant susceptible, elle en voulait à Dorcas de la forcer à fermer sa grande bouche.

Tiens, mais au fait, Sophie avait écouté le discours de Dumbledore d'avant la répartition ? Elle n'était pas trop occupée à regarder le ciel reflété dans le plafond magique, à taper ses petits camarades et à se casser la figure ?

Et elle utilisait donc les mots du plus grand sorcier de son époque pour éluder une question.

Elle était née moldue, voulait l'assumer, mais avait promis de la boucler. La vie d'une fillette de 11 ans s'avérait être plus compliqué que prévu.

Un bruissement d'elle se fit entendre. Les hiboux et chouettes passaient déposer le courrier, pénétrant la grande salle par les hautes fenêtres. Sophie trépignait d'impatience. Toutes les semaines, sa mère et elle s'envoyaient du courrier.

Comment faisait Mélinda pour que la chouette de sa progéniture ne se remarque pas dans son voisinage moldu ?

La chouette de Dorcas passait simplement par la fenêtre de la cuisine où Mélinda travaillait sur ses expériences en potion. Cette fenêtre donnait sur le jardin arrière. Celui-ci était protégé par une haie haute. C'était calculé, évidemment.

Cracmol, mais pas stupide, la maman.

Et oui, Sophie était la fifille à sa maman, alors elles échangeaien fois par semaine, alors que Dorcas se cantonnait à une fois par semaine simplement parce que sa matriarche l'avait harcelée pour cela. C'est Sophie qui aurait dû avoir un hibou et non Dorcas. M'enfin, Sophie était mignonne avec son Boursouf sur son épaule ou sa tête ou sur ses jambes sous les pupitres et dans son sac quand elle était en cours. Aucun professeur ne l'avait remarqué encore. Un exploit vue la description de la petite. Encore heureux que Dorcas soit prêteuse. Severus n'avait pas de volatile, et Damon lui avait dit de prendre un de Poudlard, ce qui était loin d'être stupide. Tant qu'à faire, relevons l'égoïsme latent du cousin.

Mais Sophie était butée. Bornée. Têtue. Une sale mioche. On ne le répétera jamais assez.

Sophie déplia la longue lettre de papier sous la table afin que personne d'autre ne voie l'origine moldue de celle-ci et sourit. Elle cala un bouquin entre ses genoux et la table et répondit, avant de remettre le papier à la patte de la chouette blanc neige, laquelle patientait sur le banc.

Même la chouette la jouait discret. A croire que Dorcas l'avait dressée dans ce but. Connnaissant le côté calculateur de la sœur, c'était tout à fait probable.

Après quoi, Sophie sursauta : quelqu'un venait de s'installer à ses côtés. Il la fixait étrangement avec des lunettes bizarres sur les yeux. Sophie plissa les yeux.

-Ta tête est pleine de joncheruines.

Sophie pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté alors que Barty roulait des yeux et que Dirk secouait doucement de la tête.

-De… Hein ?

Sophie, l'élégance réincarnée.

Elle détailla le garçon. Il avait de longs cheveux sales blonds clairs qui semblaient avoir une texture et la forme de la barbe à papa. Sophie adorait la barbe à papa. Elle était incapable de se concentrer plus de 2 minutes d'affilée, aussi. Il avait des yeux bleu très clairs également avec un air illuminé et louchait légèrement. En même temps, il parlait de créatures potentiellement inexistantes. Personne n'avait la preuve de leur existence, seul ce garçon en parlait à qui voulait l'entendre. Il était très grand, très mince, il avait l'air ailleurs, songeur. Sa peau aussi était très claire. Finalement, Sophie réalisa que ce type avait l'air presque translucide.

Et bizarre. Excentrique. Sophie ne savait pas si elle appréciait ou pas.

-Les joncheruines. **On le voit pas, ils entrent dans ta tête par les oreilles et t'embrouillent le cerveau. J'en ai senti un voler autour de nous** _._

Sophie hocha la tête peu convaincue. Barty eut du mal à retenir les tressautements de ses épaules et Dirk soupira d'exaspération. Les amis de Sophie étaient moins marrants que Xenophilius Lovegood.

Après cet intermède, le trio magique se leva et se dirigea vers le terrain. Ils avaient hâte de tester leur invention.

Ces gosses étaient tarés.

Ils montèrent les escaliers jusqu'en haut des gradins et s'installèrent au premier rang. Le stade se divisait entre le côté rouge et or, le côté vert et argent, et du jaune, du noir, du bleu et du bronze de part et d'autre afin d'éviter toute bagarre. On ne voudrait pas se retrouver avec une bataille digne des hooligans entre les petits cons bagarreurs et les nazis sorciers.

L'équipe de Serpentard pénétra le terrain : l'attrapeur était Lucius Malfoy, puis les batteur, Damon et Stephan, et les poursuiveurs, Evan Rosier, Antonin Dolohov et Rabastan Lestrange, et enfin Flint, le gardien, fermait la marche. Ils étaient tous très beaux et très flippants. Une aura sombre se dégageait d'eux.

Futurs mangemorts en vue !

Etonnant qu'une équipe aussi misogyne et cruelle que les Serpentard soit composée de gens si jeunes, songea-t-elle. Les sangs purs étaient très dans la hiérarchie, on aurait dû y trouver Travers, Yaxley ou encore Crabbe et Goyle. Mais leurs familles n'étaient pas aussi importantes qu'un Mulciber, un Avery ou Rosier. Et Travers n'avait jamais trouvé d'intérêt au Quidditch.

Dans l'équipe de Gryffondor, il y avait le neveu et la nièce du professeur de métamorphose, les enfants de ses frères, Milo au poste de poursuiveur et Myriam au poste d'attrapeuse. Tiberius McLaggen était gardien, les jumeaux Prewett étaient batteurs, Frank Londubat et le binoclard à la tête de hérisson complétaient le poste de poursuiveurs.

Le jour où les plus âgés partiraient, ils seraient dans la merde. Il n'y avait qu'un deuxième année pour reconstituer l'équipe.

Sturgis Podmore commentait le match. C'était un Gryffondor pote des jumeaux et Sophie trouvait cela bien stupide, parce que niveau impartialité on trouvait mieux. D'un côté, il fallait avouer que les deux équipes avaient un excellent niveau, elle n'avait jamais vu de match mais connaissait la théorie par cœur ainsi que figures, les feintes, les pirouettes, et même leur nom. Ca l'avait passionnée 4 années plus tôt quand Dorcas lui avait décris le premier match auquel elle avait assisté lors de sa première année. Elle avait bu ses paroles, puis dévoré tous les grimoires au sujet de ce sport.

Avec ses multiplettes, Sophie revenait en arrière tout en fronçant régulièrement des sourcils. Les Serpentards flirtaient avec la légalité.

Non, ils faisaient des fautes et l'arbitre ne disait rien.

Sophie songea qu'il lui faudrait des multiplettes.

Mais il faudrait peut-être déjà en reconstruire. Et déposer le brevet. Et le vendre.

Si Barty et Dirk étaient d'accord.

Et diviser les gains.

S'ils étaient d'accord.

Continueraient-il à inventer et vendre ? A grosse échelle ? Sophie n'en savait rien. Mais elle s'en fichait. Son cerveau était en constante ébullition et passait de l'hippogriffe à la licorne, il fallait qu'elle se reconcentre.

Les Serpentard étaient accro au boutenchoc (lorsqu'un joueur provoque une collision avec un adversaire), du coudoyage et de croc en manche (quand un joueur accrochait le manche du balai de l'adversaire). Mais ils étaient doués pour l'attaque en faucon (les poursuiveurs formaient un triangle en allant vers les buts), les revers de cognard (cogner un cognard en l'envoyant derrière) ou encore le Pince de Parkin (deux poursuiveurs collaient le poursuiveur adverse tandis que le troisième fonçait vers lui) et même la fourberie de Finbourg (le souafle était lancé en l'air par le poursuiveur à l'approche des buts adverse et le frappaient avec les brindilles du balais).

Les Gryffondor favorisaient de la défense en double batte (les deux joueurs frappaient le cognard en même temps), la feinte de Porskoff (le poursuiveur avec le souaffle volait en chandelle pour faire croire qu'il marquait un but et lançait le souaffle à un coéquipier en dessous ou au dessus), ou la feinte de Wronski (l'attrapeur plongeait en piqué pour faire croire qu'il voyait le vif) et enfin le plongeon de Dyonisos (le poursuiveur lançait le souaffle en l'air et faisait un smash puissant de la main).

Ce fut un beau match, très serré et Sophie était impressionnée. Finalement, ce fut l'équipe des McGonagall qui gagna avec deux joueurs de moins : un batteur et un poursuiveur. Les Serpentard étaient brutaux et rusés, les Gryffondor plus dans la stratégie. Ils étaient à 10 points d'écart, c'était dire le peu que Serpentard avait perdu. Ces derniers rageaient et nul doute que des représailles auraient lieu.

Sophie était contente d'être ni à Serpentard ni à Gryffondor, finalement. Les premiers étaient vils, les secondes ne réfléchissaient pas avant d'agir.

Pourtant, elle aurait eu sa place dans les deux, non ?

Quoiqu'il en soit, Sophie partit entourée de ses deux meilleurs amis. A Serpentard, elle aurait dû supporter le crétin de la barque à plein temps, et à Gryffondor, les méchants du Poudlard Express.

Non, vraiment, Sophie était satisfaite de sa vie. Enfin, presque.

En espérant que cela vous aura plû ! A bientôt :)


	8. Chapter 6

Salut à tous !

la dernière fois que j'ai posté c'était en août, j'ai eu pas mal de soucis, veuillez m'excuser.

voici sans attendre le chapitre tant attendu

XxX

Chapitre 6 – Time Travel

 _Moonwalking, time travel_ _  
_ _New day, more truth unravel_ _  
_ _Mars landing, space gravel_ _  
_ _Mankind still a fight and squabble_ __

 _Damien Marley – time trael_

 ** _Novembre 1972 – Poudlard, Highland, Ecosse._**

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

Sophie descendait de son dortoir lorsqu'elle vit les messes basses de Barty et Dirk. Barty se releva nonchalamment alors qu'un éclair paniqué traversa les yeux de Dirk qui balança la Gazette du Sorcier dans la Cheminée.

Sophie était brillante mais pas très réveillée, elle ne remarqua donc pas outre mesure le cirque de ses meilleurs amis.

Lorsque le triangle amical arriva à leur table, Sophie mit un temps fou à se rendre compte que l'ambiance n'était pas oufissime. Elle était en train de déguster des œufs à la coque quand elle réalisa que la salle était relativement calme, même si c'était le matin.

Enfin, elle émergeait.

Les discussions étaient précipitées et animées, mais pas joyeusement comme chaque début de journée, ce qui avait le don de la rendre folle. Elle fronça les sourcils. La Gazette était arrivée, elle n'y avait même pas fait attention.

-Tu as fini ta gazette ? demanda-t-elle poliment à un garçon de 5ème année, Harold Minchum, qui l'avait aidée pour l'énigme de la veille.

Elle était fatiguée, sinon elle aurait trouvé. Parfois, cette manière de pénétrer la Salle Commune l'ennuyait.

Le jeune lui sourit et lui tendit le journal et la petite le dévora rapidement et en diagonale.

Il y avait un article sur la ministre de la magie, Eugenia Jenkins, qui n'avait aucun mal à endiguer les affrontements entre les manifestants pour la cause Cracmol et les pro Sang Purs. A priori, il y avait des émeutes de Sang-Pur pendant les marches pour les droits des Cracmol. En revanche, on lui reprochait d'être incapable d'éviter les disparations étranges et les morts inexpliquées.

Sophie fronça des sourcils. Quoi ?

Dorcas apparut dans son champ de vision et lui arracha le journal des mains avant de le brûler d'un coup de baguette, un rictus mauvais sur les lèvres.

Sophie allait avoir des problèmes.

-Encore des morts moldues suspectes et encore des disparitions de nés moldus. C'est de pire en pire, non ?

Le regard des sœurs Meadowes fut attirée par Florean Fortescue, un sixième année des bronze et bleu très cultivé et curieux sur tous un tas de sujets divers et variés. Il s'agissait du frère aîné d'Alice Fortescue, une Gryffondor. Dorcas le fusilla du regard. Il avait beau être plus âgé qu'elle, il désobéissait au mot qu'elle avait fait passer à l'école.

Quel mot ?

Damoclès Belby se racla la gorge et Florean fouilla la salle. Il remarqua vite le regard mauvais de la Serpentard et celui emplit de questions de la jeune Serdaigle.

-C'est de pire en pire, chuchota Kingsley Shackelbot, un 4ème année de la maison de Sophie.

-Je crois que c'est dans votre tête, intervint Florean.

-Juste une impression, renchérit Damoclès.

-Il n'y en a pas si souvent que cela, ajouta Florean.

-Mais tu disais… commença Kingsley, perplexe.

-Je pense que Damoclès a raison.

-J'ai toujours raison.

-Une disparition ou un meurtre une fois tous les 3 mois, c'est rien !

Si elle connaissait le nom de toutes ces personnes, c'était parce qu'ils étaient de sa maison et qu'ils répondaient à ses questions sur leurs cours quand la petite ne trouvait plus assez d'informations à la bibliothèque pour étancher sa soif de savoir.

Damoclès Belby se racla de nouveau la gorge.

Tout cela ressemblait à une piètre tentative de se rattraper et même l'esprit embrumé et le cerveau au ralenti de Sophie le notèrent.

-Bonjour Dorcas, salua Emmeline qui venait de s'installer près de son ami avec Pius Thickesse.

-Meadowes pour toi, la tacla la Serpentard.

-McKinnon a raison, tu es charmante, railla le Serdaigle.

-Quelles morts ? Quelles disparitions ? tenta Sophie.

Les plus âgés tournèrent la tête vers leur cadette tel un seul homme. Sorcier. Hommes et femmes. Bref, dans un bel ensemble.

-Nous avons cours de sortilèges dans quelques minutes, lui rappela Barty en se levant, imité du petit né moldu, il faut que je passe aux toilettes.

Belle interruption. Cela ne plut guère à Sophie. Mais puisqu'il en parlait, elle avait bu trop de jus de citrouilles au petit déjeuner, et elle ne voulait pas être en retard à son cours préféré. Elle ne fit donc pas attention à la dispute qui eut lieu dans son dos.

La capacité d'attention d'un botruc, il n'y avait pas à dire.

La journée n'eut rien d'extraordinaire : à chaque cours, Barty, Dirk et Sophie continuaient d'exceller au premier essai et s'entrainaient sur les cours de début de deuxième année. Ils réussissaient au bout de … Les fois en questions se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main grand maximum. A ce rythme là, ils sauteraient une classe sur deux et deviendraient Langue de Plomb en 5ème année.

Ce travail était le plus secret et prestigieux du monde magie. Seuls les plus doués étaient sélectionnés, il fallait un dévouement absolu et ces gens là étudiaient et vérifiaient tout un tas de théorie, notamment sur l'évolution, les possibilités et restrictions de la magie et comment les dépasser. C'étaient des chercheurs sur les mystère du monde magie, ils étaient immensément riches et il fallait être nommé, il n'y avait pas de formation et on n'était pas Langue de Plomb dès la sortie de l'école, même lorsqu'on est surdoué comme le petit Sang Pur et ses deux potes nés moldus.

C'était rageant, aussi rageant que le fait que Sophie mange comme 4 et garde la corpulence d'une brindille. Un truc de Sang Pur sûrement, même si avec sa mère Cracmol et son père moldu, elle n'était légalement qu'une née moldue.

Sophie redressa vivement la tête. Une partie de bataille explosive faisait rage entre Barty et Dirk, entourés de leurs colocataires de chambrée. Les filles de sa chambre bavaient sur eux. Voilà qui la dégoûtait fortement.

Elle venait de se souvenir d'un truc. Ses amis occupés et après diverses remontrances de ses cousins, sa sœur puis ses deux comparses, elle réalisa qu'elle avait eu un doute ce matin là.

Il fallait qu'elle trouve Dorcas.

Alors Sophie se leva l'air de rien et parti naturellement, prête à passer la porte qui fermait leur salle Commune.

Ses amis aux yeux persans le remarquèrent et Barty la héla. Sophie les ignora et une fois dehors, entreprit de vagabonder dans les couloirs.

Mauvaise idée pour quelqu'un qui ne connaissait aucunement le château et sa disposition.

Sophie se perdit mais continua sa balade comme si de rien n'était. Elle flâna à travers les arcades du rez de chaussée, elles étaient ouvertes sur la cours intérieurs et laissaient passer le vent frais de ce début de soirée de novembre. Sophie frissonna et resserra son écharpe bleue et bronze, cachant son nez dedans.

-Ah ! Sophie.

Quelle coïncidence, n'est-ce pas ? Dommage que ce n'était pas la personne qu'elle cherchait : il s'agissait de son cousin Damon et de Stephan, le meilleur ami et cousin maternel de ce dernier. Pour rappel, la mère de Damon était la sœur de celle de Stephan. Derrière eux, Severus fermait la marche. Severus était le cousin au second degré de Meadowes et Mulciber : sa mère était la cousine du père de Damon et de la mère de frangines nées moldues qui se faisaient passer pour des sang pure. Ordre de l arrière grand père Warren puisque les parents et grands parents paternels de Mélinda et Asmodeus, la mère des filles et le père de Damon, étaient morts.

Des connards de racistes consanguins en somme.

Sophie expira bruyamment dans son écharpe non sans écarquiller les yeux.

Exactement, un duo de Serpentard de ce côté du château à l'heure du dîner, ce n'était pas normal, d'autant plus qu'on parlait de Damon Mulciber et Stephan Avery.

Damon s'arrêta u niveau de sa cousine et tapota le haut de sa tête avec un sourire moqueur.

Il était condescendant mais surtout con ! Pourquoi faire mine d'être méchant avec sa cousine alors qu'il l'adorait ? C'était un imbécile qui pétait plus haut que son cul.

Et son geste pouvait être apparenté au geste qu'on faisait au chien pour le féliciter.

Donc plus con de descendant le cousin.

Damon plissa les yeux. Elle avait bien envie de lui filer un coup de pied, mais on dirait encore qu'elle agissait comme une sale sang de bourbe.

Chose qu'elle était.

Mais c'était un secret.

Sophie était nulle pour les secrets.

Damon aussi, un exploit qu'il n'ait jamais insultée Dorcas quand elle le réprimandait en public l'année passée. Papa Mulciber avait dû le briefer…

Traduisez menacer.

Damon fit un pas en arrière et se redressa de toute sa stature de gamin de 12 ans afin de se donner un air important.

Ca sentait le roussi pour Sophie !

-Il faut que nous parlions.

Sophie tenta de le contourner, comme elle le faisait depuis un mois.

Depuis que Damon s'était renseigné sur Cresswell et avait découvert qu'il était un né moldu.

Damon s'écarta pour bloquer le passage de Sophie. Stephan gloussa et Severus détourna le regard.

Ca pue le sapin.

-Ce Sang de Bourbe avec lequel tu traînes… commença Damon.

Sophie qui fixait ses pieds leva la tête et fusilla Damon. Elle lui fila un coup de pied et celui-ci attrapa sa cheville en sautillant sur place et en jurant.

Pas très digne de son rang soi dit en passant.

-Espèce de sauvage ! Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

-Ne traite pas mon ami de sang de bourbe ! s'écria Sophie, ses petits poings serrés le long de son corps.

-Pourquoi ? s'intéressa Stephan. C'est ce qu'il est.

Sophie l'assassina du regard.

-Je pensais qu'il vous traînait dans les pattes à cause de Croupton qui file un mauvais coton, s'étonna Damon.

Quelle rime pourrie.

-Hé bien… balbutia Sophie.

-Pas étonnant, son père est anti pro sangs purs, rappela Stephan.

Sophie ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il se passait.

-Quoiqu'il en soit… lâcha Damon. Il faut que tu l'évites. Ils en parlent beaucoup dans notre salle commune, j'ai dû dire que c'était la faute de Croupton s'il était avec vous.

Ce qui était faux, c'est Sophie qui avait tendu la main à un Dirk introverti et peureux quant à ses capacités dans un monde qu'il ne connaissait pas. Et qui l'avait plus ou moins incrusté. Mais soit, pour faire plaisir à papa Mulciber, mettons tout sur le dos du futur mangemort.

-C'est mon ami, dévoila Sophie.

Sophie se mordit la lèvre, Stephan avait la bouche grande ouverte, Damon écarquillait les yeux et Severus fronçait des sourcils.

Sophie avait gaffé. Elle allait avoir des problèmes.

-Pourquoi ferais-tu ça ? s'écria Damon en faisant un pas vers elle en tremblant de rage.

Son ton était froid mais tout dans son corps indiquait une attaque.

Sophie paniqua, recula, trébucha et tomba sur ses fesses. La dernière fois que Damon s'était énervé contre elle pour un sujet plus ou moins similaire, elle avait eu mal au dos.

Elle allait encore devoir aller à l'infirmerie. Mme Pomfresh devrait lui faire une carte de fidélité.

Sophie se releva et tenta de s'imposer en se collant au visage de son cousin.

-Je fais ce que je veux.

-Non, tu es une Mulciber, lui rappela Damon.

-Faux, je suis une Meadowes ! répliqua la petite un ton plus fort.

-Ne me cherche pas Sophie ! cria le cousin

-Même pas peur ! hurla l'apprentie sorcière.

-Obéis ou je te punirai ! menaça le serpentard.

-T'es pas mon père, ni ma mère !

-Evidemment, je ne suis ni moldu, ni cracmol !

Les deux cousins écarquillèrent les yeux.

Et dire que Dorcas pensait que la fuite viendrait de sa sœur. Elle devrait revoir ses priorités, son cousin raciste venait de gâcher des décennies de secret bien gardé par pure impulsion. Ca lui apprendra à être colérique : papa Mulciber allait lui placer un endoloris pour lui faire passer l'envie de foutre la merde.

Bon, en soi, tous étaient au courant, même Stephan. En effet, pour mémoire, son père était proche du père de Damon depuis l'enfance. Lequel avait épousé sa sœur.

Et on dit que les Sang Purs ne sont pas tous reliés, quelle blague !

En effet, seuls les proches des Mulciber et des Warren le savaient et n'en avaient jamais rien dit par crainte de ces puissantes familles. Du moins officiellement.

Bon, ses parents lui avaient tout raconté mais lui avaient dit de la boucler. Même lui, en étant raciste et sans aucun intérêt à garder le secret, avait toujours fait comme si de rien n'était. C'était ce que tout Sang Pur faisait pour ses relations des 28 Sacrés : des secrets, mais des secrets de polichinelle. Et Damon qui devait honorer sa famille venait de cafter à voix haute.

Pourquoi polémiquer là dessus ? Ca suffit les faux semblants : tous ceux dans ce couloir étrangement désert pour une heure si peu tardive le savaient et aucun oreille étrangère ne traînait.

-Qu'est-ce tu as dit ? siffla Sophie.

-Ta mère la Cracmol ! ragea Damon.

Visiblement, les deux gamins s'étaient rendus compte après s'être figés quelques secondes que le secret des Warren et des Mulciber n'était pas en danger. En revanche, l'expérience faisant, Damon apprendrait à tourner sa langue 7 fois dans sa bouche avant de la ramener. Il avait eu de la chance, sur ce coup là. Réfléchir avant d'agir ou de l'ouvrir, voilà qui pourrait être bien pour les mioches de cette famille de cinglés.

Sophie amorça un geste vers son cousin, tremblant de rage.

-Hé ! regardez, des apprentis mangemorts s'en prennent à une victime !

Sophie, son cousin, son cousin au second degré et son cousin par alliance tournèrent la tête dans un bel ensemble.

4 garçons de l'âge des garçons arrivaient. Il y en avait un aux cheveux de paille ternes et aux yeux humides, plus petit que les autres et rondouillet, l'air de se demander ce qu'il faisait là. Il avait un air de fascination pour les autres. L'autre avait les cheveux châtains et les yeux ambrés. Son visage était parcouru de quelques petites cicatrices plus ou moins anciennes et avait l'air fatigué mais reconnaissant pour ceux qui l'accompagnait. Et il y avait le porc épic aveugle et le grand méchant aux cheveux mi longs et aux yeux gris.

Les deux méchants de train et deux pots de colle !

Pour information, Sophie n'était pas petite et était capable de se défendre. Sophie n'était pas une victime, les Serdaigle n'avaient pas besoin de l'aide des preux Gryffondor pour être sauvés, c'était un truc de Poufsouffle, ces gens étaient trop gentils et pour la paix.

-Black, lâcha Stephan.

-Avery.

-Mulciber !

-Potter ! cracha Damon.

Sophie, Lupin, Pettigrow et Rogue, tout le monde était désormais présenté.

-Lâche la gamine, ordonna le bigleux en sortant sa baguette, imité par son copain le méchant.

-Je fais encore ce que je veux, mêle toi de tes citrouilles, répliqua Mulciber, baguette brandie.

Sophie, à l'image du petit du groupe adverse laissait son regard aller d'un adversaire à l'autre, se demandant à toute vitesse ce qu'elle devrait faire. Elle songeait à fuir mais elle était au milieu.

Au milieu d'un groupe de Gryffondor et de Serpentard. Voilà, ils étaient là, les ennuis !

Sophie recula mais se cogna le dos contre la pierre abrupte du mur et grimaça. Elle allait encore avoir mal, elle en avait marre, elle voulait partir. Les autres continuaient de se hurler dessus et de se menacer.

-Ah ! Servilo ! je ne t'avais pas vu ! babilla le hérisson avec un air mauvais. On t'a manqué ?

Sophie fronça des sourcils. Ces deux méchants commençaient à lui taper sur le système. Non mais sérieusement, de quel droit s'immisçaient-ils dans ses affaires sans sollicitation, d'autant plus qu'ils insultaient ses cousins !

-Arrêtez ! s'écria-t-elle en se remettant entre eux, les bras tendus pour faire barrière de sécurité.

-Va-t-en petite, on gère, lui indiqua celui aux yeux gris.

Sophie le buta de son regard le plus noir malgré ses yeux extrêmement clairs et lui balança son pied dans le tibia. Le garçon attrapa sa cheville et sautilla sur place en jurant.

Impression de déjà vu.

-ca va pas ! couina le petit gros. On est là pour t'aider !

-Je n'ai besoin de personne pour me défendre ! cria la petite en tapant du pied, baguette tendue dans leur direction.

Elle venait de se souvenir que la violence ne résolvait rien. Et qu'elle avait une baguette.

-Mais…

-Ce sont mes cousins ! Laissez-nous régler nos histoires ! cria la brune acajou avec fureur.

Sa baguette éjectait quelques étincelles, mais les 4 enfants face à elle brandirent la leur. Les 3 derrière elle l'imitèrent.

-Par Merlin, que se passe-t-il ?

Dorcas arrivait avec Caradoc Dearborn, un adolescent, préfet de Serdaigle, qui avait déjà aidé Sophie à résoudre l'énigme du heurtoir en forme d'aigle protégeant sa Salle Commune.

Pour une surdouée, elle avait souvent besoin d'aide ? La fatigue n'étant pas une excuse.

Ou peut-être dans son complexe de supériorité, ne faisait-elle pas l'effort de chercher. Son côté rebelle qui agissait.

Idiote.

-Ta mère est Cracmol ? intervint le petit gros.

C'est qu'il était le moins intelligent mais assez fut fut pour voir la différence entre une insulte et une vérité.

Une seconde, comment avait-il fait pour entendre, lui ?

-Non ! s'écria Mulciber.

-J'vais l'dire à tout l'monde ! s'écria le chevelu.

-Non ! s'écria Sophie.

-Et pourquoi ? s'enquit-il avec un sourire narquois.

-Tu seras puni par tes parents ! et je me vengerai ! menaça Damon.

Damon qui menaçait, ça ne changeait pas de d'habitude.

-Tu ne nies plus ? nargua le bigleux.

-James… tenta celui aux cicatrices.

-Taisez vous ! prévint Dorcas d'une voix froide. 10 points en moins pour Gryffondor !

-Quoi ? hurla le chevelu.

-Chacun, précisa Dorcas

-En quel honneur ? rugit le myope.

-Meadowes, ce n'est pas… tenta le préfet de Serdaigle.

Dorcas le coupa en levant la main vers lui. Elle allait tuer quelqu'un, mais qui : Damon, Severus ou Sophie ?

-Et une retenue, continua-t-elle, pour manque de respect à préfets.

-Mais…

-Haha ! nargua Damon en bombant le torse.

-Et eux ? cracha celui aux yeux gris en pointant du doigt les trois autres.

Quelle balance !

-Vous êtes sœurs… Donc la Cracmol, c'est ta mère aussi, comprit Peter en plissant les yeux avec l'air d'être dans une intense réflexion.

Il avait vraiment une tête de rat à cet instant.

Et il était loin d'être le suiveur con que l'on pensait !

Même si Sophie n'avait aucune idée de qui étaient ces 4 là. Elle voulait qu'ils s'en aillent.

Tout se déroula très vite. Le temps que Dorcas et Caradoc s'approchent pour éloigner les deux groupes d'opposants. Des filets de lumières s'échappèrent des bouts de bois qu'ils tenaient en joue devant eux.

Sophie était au milieu dans un geste purement stupide, elle plaça ses mains devant elle en fermant les yeux, paniquée.

Rien ne se produisit.

Elle releva la tête et ouvrit ses grands yeux de jade.

La scène s'était figée.

Elle avait recommencé et elle ne l'avait pas fait exprès.

Et ce fut à ce moment précis qu'elle paniqua. Comment allait-elle faire ? Et si quelqu'un arrivait ? C'était un secret des Warren, nul ne devait le savoir s'il n'était pas dans la lignée ! Elle allait avoir des problèmes bien pires que Damon pour avoir cafté la condition de ses parents.

La petite fille tenta de faire un geste de la main dans tous les sens mais rien ne se produisit. Elle paniqua d'autant plus et essaya d'imiter sa réaction précédente. Comme rien ne se passait, elle ouvrit les yeux.

La scène défilait à l'envers mais au ralenti. Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait ! Elle voulait qu'elle reprenne !

Après diverses tentatives toutes plus pitoyables les unes que les autres, la scène se refigea.

-Ah Sophie ! Il faut que nous parlions ! Ce sang de bourbe avec lequel tu traînes…

Sophie écarquilla les yeux, abasourdie. Elle voulait reprendre la scène où elle en était pas en pleine marche arrière, aussi ralentie soit-elle.

-Pourquoi cette tête ? s'enquit le cousin en arquant un délicat sourcil.

Oui, délicat, il était de sang noble.

-Heu… Rien rien, marmonna la petite, complètement perdue.

Tellement perdue qu'elle en avait perdue son flot incessant de paroles. Peut-être pouvait-elle changer les choses ?

Elle eut une impression de déjà vue, sans savoir d'où cela venait.

-Donc, ce sang de bourbe, continua Damon légèrement déstabilisé par le calme de sa sauvageonne de cousine. C'est à cause de ce Croupton qui file un mauvais coton…

Toujours aussi nulle la rime.

-Hein ? Heu oui…

Sophie ne savait pas mentir, c'était important de le souligner. D'ailleurs, elle ne mentait jamais. Elle laissait les gens croire qu'elle était de sang pur à cause d'une promesse parce sa sœur aînée lui avait crié dessus, chose que la calme et douce Dorcas ne faisait jamais. Et aussi, comme elle l'avait compris par la suite, à cause des foudres qu'elle aurait eu à subir dans sa famille. C'était que l'oncle Mulciber était flippant.

-Bon, très bien. A un moment, j'ai cru que tu l'appréciais.

-Oui oui, marmonna Sophie en se souvenant que des rouges et or n'allaient pas tarder à leur tomber dessus.

Son ventre gargouilla.

Etrange, vous avez dit étrange ? voilà qui était étonnant lorsqu'on connaissait la morveuse !

-J'ai faim et je suis attendue, lâcha précipitamment le petite.

-On t'accompagne, lui indiqua doucement Stephan en lui emboîtant le pas, suivi de ses deux amis.

Ils firent volte face et prirent la direction de la Grande Salle, s'éloignant des 4 méchants du couloir, leur nombre avait désormais doublé et le lieu avait changé, et se rapprochant de Dorcas et Caradoc.

Dorcas passa sa main dans la chevelure en pétards de sa jeune sœur qui lui sourit. Elle lui réclama sa chouette, l'aînée râla comme quoi elle pouvait prendre une à la volière, Sophie indiqua qu'elle préférait la sienne car elle connaissait le chemin.

Stupide, n'importe quel pigeon dressé par un sorcier va où tu veux ! C'était pour ça qu'elle ne prenait pas celle de Damon : il aurait été capable de la pister pour savoir où ses cousines vivaient, et Mélinda tenait à ce que l'emplacement de son minuscule manoir reste secret.

Compréhensible avec un frère mangemort, bras droit et ami d'un mage noir qui commençait à se faire connaître. Même si Mélinda n'était pas au courant du dernier fait. Sûrement une intuition féminine.

Sophie se promit d'en découvrir plus à ce sujet, mais pas avec Dorcas : celle-ci aurait pu lui crier dessus, elle ne l'avait fait qu'une fois dans le Poudlard Express et Sophie regrettait sa décision à ce moment là qui l'empêchait d'être libre. Tellement elle était tête en l'air avec pleins d'idées à l'esprit, qu'elle en avait oublié ce fait là : la discussion du matin à table. C'était compliqué d'être un génie. Et ce n'était pas la modestie qui l'étouffait, un truc de Sang pur, comment faisait-elle avec la condition et l'éducation de ses parents ? ça se lègue, les qualités et défauts ?

Au moins avait-elle évité un combat dans les couloirs et un secret révélé, et ce malgré l'utilisation fortuite de son pouvoir. Finalement, elle ne s'en était pas si mal sortie.

XxX

Chapitre 6 – Time Travel

 _Moonwalking, time travel_ _  
_ _New day, more truth unravel_ _  
_ _Mars landing, space gravel_ _  
_ _Mankind still a fight and squabble_ __

 _Damien Marley – time trael_

 ** _Novembre 1972 – Poudlard, Highland, Ecosse._**

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

Sophie descendait de son dortoir lorsqu'elle vit les messes basses de Barty et Dirk. Barty se releva nonchalamment alors qu'un éclair paniqué traversa les yeux de Dirk qui balança la Gazette du Sorcier dans la Cheminée.

Sophie était brillante mais pas très réveillée, elle ne remarqua donc pas outre mesure le cirque de ses meilleurs amis.

Lorsque le triangle amical arriva à leur table, Sophie mit un temps fou à se rendre compte que l'ambiance n'était pas oufissime. Elle était en train de déguster des œufs à la coque quand elle réalisa que la salle était relativement calme, même si c'était le matin.

Enfin, elle émergeait.

Les discussions étaient précipitées et animées, mais pas joyeusement comme chaque début de journée, ce qui avait le don de la rendre folle. Elle fronça les sourcils. La Gazette était arrivée, elle n'y avait même pas fait attention.

-Tu as fini ta gazette ? demanda-t-elle poliment à un garçon de 5ème année, Harold Minchum, qui l'avait aidée pour l'énigme de la veille.

Elle était fatiguée, sinon elle aurait trouvé. Parfois, cette manière de pénétrer la Salle Commune l'ennuyait.

Le jeune lui sourit et lui tendit le journal et la petite le dévora rapidement et en diagonale.

Il y avait un article sur la ministre de la magie, Eugenia Jenkins, qui n'avait aucun mal à endiguer les affrontements entre les manifestants pour la cause Cracmol et les pro Sang Purs. A priori, il y avait des émeutes de Sang-Pur pendant les marches pour les droits des Cracmol. En revanche, on lui reprochait d'être incapable d'éviter les disparations étranges et les morts inexpliquées.

Sophie fronça des sourcils. Quoi ?

Dorcas apparut dans son champ de vision et lui arracha le journal des mains avant de le brûler d'un coup de baguette, un rictus mauvais sur les lèvres.

Sophie allait avoir des problèmes.

-Encore des morts moldues suspectes et encore des disparitions de nés moldus. C'est de pire en pire, non ?

Le regard des sœurs Meadowes fut attirée par Florean Fortescue, un sixième année des bronze et bleu très cultivé et curieux sur tous un tas de sujets divers et variés. Il s'agissait du frère aîné d'Alice Fortescue, une Gryffondor. Dorcas le fusilla du regard. Il avait beau être plus âgé qu'elle, il désobéissait au mot qu'elle avait fait passer à l'école.

Quel mot ?

Damoclès Belby se racla la gorge et Florean fouilla la salle. Il remarqua vite le regard mauvais de la Serpentard et celui emplit de questions de la jeune Serdaigle.

-C'est de pire en pire, chuchota Kingsley Shackelbot, un 4ème année de la maison de Sophie.

-Je crois que c'est dans votre tête, intervint Florean.

-Juste une impression, renchérit Damoclès.

-Il n'y en a pas si souvent que cela, ajouta Florean.

-Mais tu disais… commença Kingsley, perplexe.

-Je pense que Damoclès a raison.

-J'ai toujours raison.

-Une disparition ou un meurtre une fois tous les 3 mois, c'est rien !

Si elle connaissait le nom de toutes ces personnes, c'était parce qu'ils étaient de sa maison et qu'ils répondaient à ses questions sur leurs cours quand la petite ne trouvait plus assez d'informations à la bibliothèque pour étancher sa soif de savoir.

Damoclès Belby se racla de nouveau la gorge.

Tout cela ressemblait à une piètre tentative de se rattraper et même l'esprit embrumé et le cerveau au ralenti de Sophie le notèrent.

-Bonjour Dorcas, salua Emmeline qui venait de s'installer près de son ami avec Pius Thickesse.

-Meadowes pour toi, la tacla la Serpentard.

-McKinnon a raison, tu es charmante, railla le Serdaigle.

-Quelles morts ? Quelles disparitions ? tenta Sophie.

Les plus âgés tournèrent la tête vers leur cadette tel un seul homme. Sorcier. Hommes et femmes. Bref, dans un bel ensemble.

-Nous avons cours de sortilèges dans quelques minutes, lui rappela Barty en se levant, imité du petit né moldu, il faut que je passe aux toilettes.

Belle interruption. Cela ne plut guère à Sophie. Mais puisqu'il en parlait, elle avait bu trop de jus de citrouilles au petit déjeuner, et elle ne voulait pas être en retard à son cours préféré. Elle ne fit donc pas attention à la dispute qui eut lieu dans son dos.

La capacité d'attention d'un botruc, il n'y avait pas à dire.

La journée n'eut rien d'extraordinaire : à chaque cours, Barty, Dirk et Sophie continuaient d'exceller au premier essai et s'entrainaient sur les cours de début de deuxième année. Ils réussissaient au bout de … Les fois en questions se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main grand maximum. A ce rythme là, ils sauteraient une classe sur deux et deviendraient Langue de Plomb en 5ème année.

Ce travail était le plus secret et prestigieux du monde magie. Seuls les plus doués étaient sélectionnés, il fallait un dévouement absolu et ces gens là étudiaient et vérifiaient tout un tas de théorie, notamment sur l'évolution, les possibilités et restrictions de la magie et comment les dépasser. C'étaient des chercheurs sur les mystère du monde magie, ils étaient immensément riches et il fallait être nommé, il n'y avait pas de formation et on n'était pas Langue de Plomb dès la sortie de l'école, même lorsqu'on est surdoué comme le petit Sang Pur et ses deux potes nés moldus.

C'était rageant, aussi rageant que le fait que Sophie mange comme 4 et garde la corpulence d'une brindille. Un truc de Sang Pur sûrement, même si avec sa mère Cracmol et son père moldu, elle n'était légalement qu'une née moldue.

Sophie redressa vivement la tête. Une partie de bataille explosive faisait rage entre Barty et Dirk, entourés de leurs colocataires de chambrée. Les filles de sa chambre bavaient sur eux. Voilà qui la dégoûtait fortement.

Elle venait de se souvenir d'un truc. Ses amis occupés et après diverses remontrances de ses cousins, sa sœur puis ses deux comparses, elle réalisa qu'elle avait eu un doute ce matin là.

Il fallait qu'elle trouve Dorcas.

Alors Sophie se leva l'air de rien et parti naturellement, prête à passer la porte qui fermait leur salle Commune.

Ses amis aux yeux persans le remarquèrent et Barty la héla. Sophie les ignora et une fois dehors, entreprit de vagabonder dans les couloirs.

Mauvaise idée pour quelqu'un qui ne connaissait aucunement le château et sa disposition.

Sophie se perdit mais continua sa balade comme si de rien n'était. Elle flâna à travers les arcades du rez de chaussée, elles étaient ouvertes sur la cours intérieurs et laissaient passer le vent frais de ce début de soirée de novembre. Sophie frissonna et resserra son écharpe bleue et bronze, cachant son nez dedans.

-Ah ! Sophie.

Quelle coïncidence, n'est-ce pas ? Dommage que ce n'était pas la personne qu'elle cherchait : il s'agissait de son cousin Damon et de Stephan, le meilleur ami et cousin maternel de ce dernier. Pour rappel, la mère de Damon était la sœur de celle de Stephan. Derrière eux, Severus fermait la marche. Severus était le cousin au second degré de Meadowes et Mulciber : sa mère était la cousine du père de Damon et de la mère de frangines nées moldues qui se faisaient passer pour des sang pure. Ordre de l arrière grand père Warren puisque les parents et grands parents paternels de Mélinda et Asmodeus, la mère des filles et le père de Damon, étaient morts.

Des connards de racistes consanguins en somme.

Sophie expira bruyamment dans son écharpe non sans écarquiller les yeux.

Exactement, un duo de Serpentard de ce côté du château à l'heure du dîner, ce n'était pas normal, d'autant plus qu'on parlait de Damon Mulciber et Stephan Avery.

Damon s'arrêta u niveau de sa cousine et tapota le haut de sa tête avec un sourire moqueur.

Il était condescendant mais surtout con ! Pourquoi faire mine d'être méchant avec sa cousine alors qu'il l'adorait ? C'était un imbécile qui pétait plus haut que son cul.

Et son geste pouvait être apparenté au geste qu'on faisait au chien pour le féliciter.

Donc plus con de descendant le cousin.

Damon plissa les yeux. Elle avait bien envie de lui filer un coup de pied, mais on dirait encore qu'elle agissait comme une sale sang de bourbe.

Chose qu'elle était.

Mais c'était un secret.

Sophie était nulle pour les secrets.

Damon aussi, un exploit qu'il n'ait jamais insultée Dorcas quand elle le réprimandait en public l'année passée. Papa Mulciber avait dû le briefer…

Traduisez menacer.

Damon fit un pas en arrière et se redressa de toute sa stature de gamin de 12 ans afin de se donner un air important.

Ca sentait le roussi pour Sophie !

-Il faut que nous parlions.

Sophie tenta de le contourner, comme elle le faisait depuis un mois.

Depuis que Damon s'était renseigné sur Cresswell et avait découvert qu'il était un né moldu.

Damon s'écarta pour bloquer le passage de Sophie. Stephan gloussa et Severus détourna le regard.

Ca pue le sapin.

-Ce Sang de Bourbe avec lequel tu traînes… commença Damon.

Sophie qui fixait ses pieds leva la tête et fusilla Damon. Elle lui fila un coup de pied et celui-ci attrapa sa cheville en sautillant sur place et en jurant.

Pas très digne de son rang soi dit en passant.

-Espèce de sauvage ! Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

-Ne traite pas mon ami de sang de bourbe ! s'écria Sophie, ses petits poings serrés le long de son corps.

-Pourquoi ? s'intéressa Stephan. C'est ce qu'il est.

Sophie l'assassina du regard.

-Je pensais qu'il vous traînait dans les pattes à cause de Croupton qui file un mauvais coton, s'étonna Damon.

Quelle rime pourrie.

-Hé bien… balbutia Sophie.

-Pas étonnant, son père est anti pro sangs purs, rappela Stephan.

Sophie ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il se passait.

-Quoiqu'il en soit… lâcha Damon. Il faut que tu l'évites. Ils en parlent beaucoup dans notre salle commune, j'ai dû dire que c'était la faute de Croupton s'il était avec vous.

Ce qui était faux, c'est Sophie qui avait tendu la main à un Dirk introverti et peureux quant à ses capacités dans un monde qu'il ne connaissait pas. Et qui l'avait plus ou moins incrusté. Mais soit, pour faire plaisir à papa Mulciber, mettons tout sur le dos du futur mangemort.

-C'est mon ami, dévoila Sophie.

Sophie se mordit la lèvre, Stephan avait la bouche grande ouverte, Damon écarquillait les yeux et Severus fronçait des sourcils.

Sophie avait gaffé. Elle allait avoir des problèmes.

-Pourquoi ferais-tu ça ? s'écria Damon en faisant un pas vers elle en tremblant de rage.

Son ton était froid mais tout dans son corps indiquait une attaque.

Sophie paniqua, recula, trébucha et tomba sur ses fesses. La dernière fois que Damon s'était énervé contre elle pour un sujet plus ou moins similaire, elle avait eu mal au dos.

Elle allait encore devoir aller à l'infirmerie. Mme Pomfresh devrait lui faire une carte de fidélité.

Sophie se releva et tenta de s'imposer en se collant au visage de son cousin.

-Je fais ce que je veux.

-Non, tu es une Mulciber, lui rappela Damon.

-Faux, je suis une Meadowes ! répliqua la petite un ton plus fort.

-Ne me cherche pas Sophie ! cria le cousin

-Même pas peur ! hurla l'apprentie sorcière.

-Obéis ou je te punirai ! menaça le serpentard.

-T'es pas mon père, ni ma mère !

-Evidemment, je ne suis ni moldu, ni cracmol !

Les deux cousins écarquillèrent les yeux.

Et dire que Dorcas pensait que la fuite viendrait de sa sœur. Elle devrait revoir ses priorités, son cousin raciste venait de gâcher des décennies de secret bien gardé par pure impulsion. Ca lui apprendra à être colérique : papa Mulciber allait lui placer un endoloris pour lui faire passer l'envie de foutre la merde.

Bon, en soi, tous étaient au courant, même Stephan. En effet, pour mémoire, son père était proche du père de Damon depuis l'enfance. Lequel avait épousé sa sœur.

Et on dit que les Sang Purs ne sont pas tous reliés, quelle blague !

En effet, seuls les proches des Mulciber et des Warren le savaient et n'en avaient jamais rien dit par crainte de ces puissantes familles. Du moins officiellement.

Bon, ses parents lui avaient tout raconté mais lui avaient dit de la boucler. Même lui, en étant raciste et sans aucun intérêt à garder le secret, avait toujours fait comme si de rien n'était. C'était ce que tout Sang Pur faisait pour ses relations des 28 Sacrés : des secrets, mais des secrets de polichinelle. Et Damon qui devait honorer sa famille venait de cafter à voix haute.

Pourquoi polémiquer là dessus ? Ca suffit les faux semblants : tous ceux dans ce couloir étrangement désert pour une heure si peu tardive le savaient et aucun oreille étrangère ne traînait.

-Qu'est-ce tu as dit ? siffla Sophie.

-Ta mère la Cracmol ! ragea Damon.

Visiblement, les deux gamins s'étaient rendus compte après s'être figés quelques secondes que le secret des Warren et des Mulciber n'était pas en danger. En revanche, l'expérience faisant, Damon apprendrait à tourner sa langue 7 fois dans sa bouche avant de la ramener. Il avait eu de la chance, sur ce coup là. Réfléchir avant d'agir ou de l'ouvrir, voilà qui pourrait être bien pour les mioches de cette famille de cinglés.

Sophie amorça un geste vers son cousin, tremblant de rage.

-Hé ! regardez, des apprentis mangemorts s'en prennent à une victime !

Sophie, son cousin, son cousin au second degré et son cousin par alliance tournèrent la tête dans un bel ensemble.

4 garçons de l'âge des garçons arrivaient. Il y en avait un aux cheveux de paille ternes et aux yeux humides, plus petit que les autres et rondouillet, l'air de se demander ce qu'il faisait là. Il avait un air de fascination pour les autres. L'autre avait les cheveux châtains et les yeux ambrés. Son visage était parcouru de quelques petites cicatrices plus ou moins anciennes et avait l'air fatigué mais reconnaissant pour ceux qui l'accompagnait. Et il y avait le porc épic aveugle et le grand méchant aux cheveux mi longs et aux yeux gris.

Les deux méchants de train et deux pots de colle !

Pour information, Sophie n'était pas petite et était capable de se défendre. Sophie n'était pas une victime, les Serdaigle n'avaient pas besoin de l'aide des preux Gryffondor pour être sauvés, c'était un truc de Poufsouffle, ces gens étaient trop gentils et pour la paix.

-Black, lâcha Stephan.

-Avery.

-Mulciber !

-Potter ! cracha Damon.

Sophie, Lupin, Pettigrow et Rogue, tout le monde était désormais présenté.

-Lâche la gamine, ordonna le bigleux en sortant sa baguette, imité par son copain le méchant.

-Je fais encore ce que je veux, mêle toi de tes citrouilles, répliqua Mulciber, baguette brandie.

Sophie, à l'image du petit du groupe adverse laissait son regard aller d'un adversaire à l'autre, se demandant à toute vitesse ce qu'elle devrait faire. Elle songeait à fuir mais elle était au milieu.

Au milieu d'un groupe de Gryffondor et de Serpentard. Voilà, ils étaient là, les ennuis !

Sophie recula mais se cogna le dos contre la pierre abrupte du mur et grimaça. Elle allait encore avoir mal, elle en avait marre, elle voulait partir. Les autres continuaient de se hurler dessus et de se menacer.

-Ah ! Servilo ! je ne t'avais pas vu ! babilla le hérisson avec un air mauvais. On t'a manqué ?

Sophie fronça des sourcils. Ces deux méchants commençaient à lui taper sur le système. Non mais sérieusement, de quel droit s'immisçaient-ils dans ses affaires sans sollicitation, d'autant plus qu'ils insultaient ses cousins !

-Arrêtez ! s'écria-t-elle en se remettant entre eux, les bras tendus pour faire barrière de sécurité.

-Va-t-en petite, on gère, lui indiqua celui aux yeux gris.

Sophie le buta de son regard le plus noir malgré ses yeux extrêmement clairs et lui balança son pied dans le tibia. Le garçon attrapa sa cheville et sautilla sur place en jurant.

Impression de déjà vu.

-ca va pas ! couina le petit gros. On est là pour t'aider !

-Je n'ai besoin de personne pour me défendre ! cria la petite en tapant du pied, baguette tendue dans leur direction.

Elle venait de se souvenir que la violence ne résolvait rien. Et qu'elle avait une baguette.

-Mais…

-Ce sont mes cousins ! Laissez-nous régler nos histoires ! cria la brune acajou avec fureur.

Sa baguette éjectait quelques étincelles, mais les 4 enfants face à elle brandirent la leur. Les 3 derrière elle l'imitèrent.

-Par Merlin, que se passe-t-il ?

Dorcas arrivait avec Caradoc Dearborn, un adolescent, préfet de Serdaigle, qui avait déjà aidé Sophie à résoudre l'énigme du heurtoir en forme d'aigle protégeant sa Salle Commune.

Pour une surdouée, elle avait souvent besoin d'aide ? La fatigue n'étant pas une excuse.

Ou peut-être dans son complexe de supériorité, ne faisait-elle pas l'effort de chercher. Son côté rebelle qui agissait.

Idiote.

-Ta mère est Cracmol ? intervint le petit gros.

C'est qu'il était le moins intelligent mais assez fut fut pour voir la différence entre une insulte et une vérité.

Une seconde, comment avait-il fait pour entendre, lui ?

-Non ! s'écria Mulciber.

-J'vais l'dire à tout l'monde ! s'écria le chevelu.

-Non ! s'écria Sophie.

-Et pourquoi ? s'enquit-il avec un sourire narquois.

-Tu seras puni par tes parents ! et je me vengerai ! menaça Damon.

Damon qui menaçait, ça ne changeait pas de d'habitude.

-Tu ne nies plus ? nargua le bigleux.

-James… tenta celui aux cicatrices.

-Taisez vous ! prévint Dorcas d'une voix froide. 10 points en moins pour Gryffondor !

-Quoi ? hurla le chevelu.

-Chacun, précisa Dorcas

-En quel honneur ? rugit le myope.

-Meadowes, ce n'est pas… tenta le préfet de Serdaigle.

Dorcas le coupa en levant la main vers lui. Elle allait tuer quelqu'un, mais qui : Damon, Severus ou Sophie ?

-Et une retenue, continua-t-elle, pour manque de respect à préfets.

-Mais…

-Haha ! nargua Damon en bombant le torse.

-Et eux ? cracha celui aux yeux gris en pointant du doigt les trois autres.

Quelle balance !

-Vous êtes sœurs… Donc la Cracmol, c'est ta mère aussi, comprit Peter en plissant les yeux avec l'air d'être dans une intense réflexion.

Il avait vraiment une tête de rat à cet instant.

Et il était loin d'être le suiveur con que l'on pensait !

Même si Sophie n'avait aucune idée de qui étaient ces 4 là. Elle voulait qu'ils s'en aillent.

Tout se déroula très vite. Le temps que Dorcas et Caradoc s'approchent pour éloigner les deux groupes d'opposants. Des filets de lumières s'échappèrent des bouts de bois qu'ils tenaient en joue devant eux.

Sophie était au milieu dans un geste purement stupide, elle plaça ses mains devant elle en fermant les yeux, paniquée.

Rien ne se produisit.

Elle releva la tête et ouvrit ses grands yeux de jade.

La scène s'était figée.

Elle avait recommencé et elle ne l'avait pas fait exprès.

Et ce fut à ce moment précis qu'elle paniqua. Comment allait-elle faire ? Et si quelqu'un arrivait ? C'était un secret des Warren, nul ne devait le savoir s'il n'était pas dans la lignée ! Elle allait avoir des problèmes bien pires que Damon pour avoir cafté la condition de ses parents.

La petite fille tenta de faire un geste de la main dans tous les sens mais rien ne se produisit. Elle paniqua d'autant plus et essaya d'imiter sa réaction précédente. Comme rien ne se passait, elle ouvrit les yeux.

La scène défilait à l'envers mais au ralenti. Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait ! Elle voulait qu'elle reprenne !

Après diverses tentatives toutes plus pitoyables les unes que les autres, la scène se refigea.

-Ah Sophie ! Il faut que nous parlions ! Ce sang de bourbe avec lequel tu traînes…

Sophie écarquilla les yeux, abasourdie. Elle voulait reprendre la scène où elle en était pas en pleine marche arrière, aussi ralentie soit-elle.

-Pourquoi cette tête ? s'enquit le cousin en arquant un délicat sourcil.

Oui, délicat, il était de sang noble.

-Heu… Rien rien, marmonna la petite, complètement perdue.

Tellement perdue qu'elle en avait perdue son flot incessant de paroles. Peut-être pouvait-elle changer les choses ?

Elle eut une impression de déjà vue, sans savoir d'où cela venait.

-Donc, ce sang de bourbe, continua Damon légèrement déstabilisé par le calme de sa sauvageonne de cousine. C'est à cause de ce Croupton qui file un mauvais coton…

Toujours aussi nulle la rime.

-Hein ? Heu oui…

Sophie ne savait pas mentir, c'était important de le souligner. D'ailleurs, elle ne mentait jamais. Elle laissait les gens croire qu'elle était de sang pur à cause d'une promesse parce sa sœur aînée lui avait crié dessus, chose que la calme et douce Dorcas ne faisait jamais. Et aussi, comme elle l'avait compris par la suite, à cause des foudres qu'elle aurait eu à subir dans sa famille. C'était que l'oncle Mulciber était flippant.

-Bon, très bien. A un moment, j'ai cru que tu l'appréciais.

-Oui oui, marmonna Sophie en se souvenant que des rouges et or n'allaient pas tarder à leur tomber dessus.

Son ventre gargouilla.

Etrange, vous avez dit étrange ? voilà qui était étonnant lorsqu'on connaissait la morveuse !

-J'ai faim et je suis attendue, lâcha précipitamment le petite.

-On t'accompagne, lui indiqua doucement Stephan en lui emboîtant le pas, suivi de ses deux amis.

Ils firent volte face et prirent la direction de la Grande Salle, s'éloignant des 4 méchants du couloir, leur nombre avait désormais doublé et le lieu avait changé, et se rapprochant de Dorcas et Caradoc.

Dorcas passa sa main dans la chevelure en pétards de sa jeune sœur qui lui sourit. Elle lui réclama sa chouette, l'aînée râla comme quoi elle pouvait prendre une à la volière, Sophie indiqua qu'elle préférait la sienne car elle connaissait le chemin.

Stupide, n'importe quel pigeon dressé par un sorcier va où tu veux ! C'était pour ça qu'elle ne prenait pas celle de Damon : il aurait été capable de la pister pour savoir où ses cousines vivaient, et Mélinda tenait à ce que l'emplacement de son minuscule manoir reste secret.

Compréhensible avec un frère mangemort, bras droit et ami d'un mage noir qui commençait à se faire connaître. Même si Mélinda n'était pas au courant du dernier fait. Sûrement une intuition féminine.

Sophie se promit d'en découvrir plus à ce sujet, mais pas avec Dorcas : celle-ci aurait pu lui crier dessus, elle ne l'avait fait qu'une fois dans le Poudlard Express et Sophie regrettait sa décision à ce moment là qui l'empêchait d'être libre. Tellement elle était tête en l'air avec pleins d'idées à l'esprit, qu'elle en avait oublié ce fait là : la discussion du matin à table. C'était compliqué d'être un génie. Et ce n'était pas la modestie qui l'étouffait, un truc de Sang pur, comment faisait-elle avec la condition et l'éducation de ses parents ? ça se lègue, les qualités et défauts ?

Au moins avait-elle évité un combat dans les couloirs et un secret révélé, et ce malgré l'utilisation fortuite de son pouvoir. Finalement, elle ne s'en était pas si mal sortie.

XxX

N'hésitez pas à me faire part de votre avis sur :

-Sophie incapable de se concentrer sur ce qu'il se passe autour d'elle

-Sa relation avec Damon

-L'intervention des maraudeurs

-La manifestation de son don

-Les secrets de polichinelle des Sangs Purs


	9. Chapter 7

Salut à tous ! SAns plus attendre un nouveau chapitre des aventures de Sophie Meadowes.

On en découvrira un peu plus sur sa famille et la Haute Société Sang Pur ainsi que les dynamiques. Sophie n'ayant que 11 ans, elle ne s'y intéresse pas assez, mais au fur et à mesure des chapitres, je déveloperai cette partie qui me paraît importante.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

Je pensais également intervertir dès la deuxième année de Sophie et passer à la narration à la première personne du singulier. Il y aura des passages d'un point de vue externe mais qui seront bien séparés du reste pour plus de visibilité. Qu'en pensez vous ?

XXX

Chapitre 7 – We wish you a Merry Chstimas

 _Good tidings we bring_

 _To you and your kin_

 _We wish you a merry Christmas_

 _And a happy new year !_

 ** _20 Décembre 1972 – Manoir Mulciber, Flagley Le Haut, Yorkshire._**

Sophie soupira de lassitude. Dorcas la fusilla du regard et Mélinda lui offrit un petit sourire contrit. La petite portait une robe montrant la noblesse des Mulciber et des Warren : le buste était étroit et buqué, la robe unie de couleur émeraude, engoncée dans un châle pèlerine, ajustée d'un bandeau plat, la jupe gonflée de crin de licorne et ajourée de volants et rubans et rubans de dentelle de jade. Ce qui n'allait absolument pas avec ses cheveux s'en dessus dessous, sa posture avachie et sa démarche maladroite.

En effet, Mélinda s'était arrangée pour éviter sa famille au maximum depuis qu'elle avait quitté la Grèce et ré aménagé en Angleterre lorsque celle-ci avait eu vent de sa grossesse.

Eileen avait beau être reniée, n'empêche qu'elle avait cafté sa cousine. Comme si ça allait annuler le fait qu'elle ait été brûlé de son arbre généalogique. Ratée.

Quoiqu'il en soit, Mélinda daignait répondre aux invitations de sa famille seulement et uniquement pour le bien être de ses filles. Elle souhaitait vraiment que sa progéniture les connaisse et se fasse une opinion par elles-mêmes : c'est ainsi que ses enfants avaient grandi avec leur autre cousin, leurs oncles, tantes et arrières grands parents. Souvent, Mélinda retrouvait sa grand mère à St James' Park où Eileen l'accompagnait et restait dans l'ombre afin de ne pas être attaquée par sa propre famille. La grand mère Warren récupérait les petites pour le week-end une à deux fois par mois puis les ramenait à Regent's Park où la Cracmol récupérait ses enfants via transplanage d'escorte avec la mère de Severus ou en voiture. Le reste de leur temps libre, les deux Meadowes traînaient avec celui-ci une à trois fois par semaine quand leur grande cousine leur rendait visite ou qu'elle le déposait pour lui éviter un trop plein de brutalité avec son géniteur.

Mélinda s'empara de la main de sa cadette et l'entraîna à sa suite et à celle de son aînée.

Flagley Le Haut était un village semi sorcier du Yorkshire où s'étaient implantées des familles sorcières. Les moldus y étaient tolérants ou soumis à des sortilèges de confusion et de repousse moldus en fonction des zones. L'imposant manoir des Mulciber, de style Tudor, se tenait en haut d'une colline colossale surplombant le village. La nature verdoyante et sauvage peaufinait leur protection contre le bas peuple, notamment les êtres inférieurs qui vivaient dans le village.

Si Dorcas avait intégré les préceptes Sang Purs de sa famille en apparence afin de se les mettre dans la poche en bonne Serpentard qu'elle était, Sophie ne retenait rien et s'en moquait comme de l'an 40.

Dorcas posa sa main sur le portail qui s'ouvrit, la reconnaissant comme un membre de la famille, laissant les 3 silhouettes pénétrer. Sophie traînait des pieds et donnait des coups aux cailloux parsemant les chemins sinueux et gravillonnés menant de l'entrée du domaine à la demeure.

Sophie laissa comme à chaque visite son regard errer.

Le but du parc du Manoir était d'imiter la nature et de s'inspirer de son côté sauvage afin d'en créer l'effet produit sur l'âme humaine avec un décor naturel dans une démarche artistique et architecturale. C'était pourquoi l'endroit était un tel havre de paix pour Sophie : une poésie l'exaltait, on aurait dit un réelle peinture vivant en parfaite opposition avec le style français ou hollandais à leur apogée. Le refus de régularité était assumé, les arbres étaient luxuriants de leurs branches aux rameaux évitant à la perfection les figures géométriques. Les sensations qui s'en dégageaient étaient reposantes, le décor constitué était libéré. De petits chemins sinueux se faisaient entourés de bancs prévus pour les promeneurs et on pouvait observer des plantes herbacées ou grimpantes, des roses et de l'abondance à profusion allant des géraniums, d'hémérocalles, de vesces et de lys. On entendait les insectes attirés par le fenouil, les renoncules, les soucis, les orties et les marguerites trouvées en bordures de jardin. Ce havre écologique était une source de plaisir pour l'observation et était la seule chose accueillante de l'antre des Mulciber. Les rivières traversaient le tout, et on pouvait les dépasser par le biais de petits ponts de pierre ou de granit ouvragés. Le parc était entouré de la forêt environnante prenant racine sur le haut de la colline Mulciber et le tout était délimité par un portail de fer forgé magique et par des haies formant un mur vert florissant en été et fruité à l'automne. Un sentiment d'intimité et de quiétude s'en dégageait.

Un elfe de maison crasseux et à l'aspect miteux qui faisait toujours de la peine à Sophie leur ouvrit la double porte qui obstruait l'entrée. Il récupéra leurs chauds manteaux d'hivers et capes de velours ensorcelées avec dévotion et transplana.

Mélinda s'élança élégamment jusqu'au salon principal suivie de ses deux filles. Asmodeus, son frère cadet, était installé confortablement dans un lourd fauteuil qui faisait davantage penser à un trône qu'à autre chose. Il lisait la Gazette Du Sorcier avec intérêt, ses sourcils se fronçant et se détendant intempestivement dépassaient du papier. L'elfe transplana devant les trois filles et les annonça. L'homme claqua de la langue avec agacement et la créature disparut aussitôt. Il termina son journal comme s'il n'avait jamais été interrompu, Mélinda décida que le manque de respect était trop pour son calme habituel et s'installa dans le siège occupé habituellement par sa belle sœur. Ce qui, chez les sorciers de hauts rangs, ne se faisait pas.

Bien sûr, il ne fallait pas trop en demander à Asmodeus : issu de deux familles de sorciers consacrées, les premières familles magiques apparues dans le monde étaient ainsi appelées, il estimait qu'il valait mieux que sa sœur aînée, simple cracmol, incapable de manifester sa magie.

Asmodeus termina sa lecture et daigna enfin relever la tête. Un sourire mauvais ourla ses lèvres.

-Sophie, redressez-vous ! Cessez d'être aussi lisible, voilà qui est agaçant, ordonna Asmodeus de son ton le plus autoritaire. Pourquoi ne peut-elle pas prendre exemple sur Dorcas ? s'agaça-t-il à l'adresse de Mélinda. Pourquoi par Salazar alors qu'elles ont été élevées par la même personne ?

-Je ne te reprends pas sur l'éducation de ton fils, laisse donc mes filles en paix, grinça Mélinda.

En effet, Asmodeus était du genre intraitable et son fils était aussi emporté que sa jeune cousine. Nul doute concernant les traitements qu'il avait subi pour se soumettre aux idées pro Sang Pur de son père. La seule exception concernant tout cela restait Mélinda, et cela seulement grâce à la protection du grand père Warren. Et aussi de l'affection que pouvait lui vouer Asmodeus, ne lui en éplaise.

Une grande femme élégante et élancée aux cheveux aussi bruns que son mari était châtain et aux yeux aussi noirs que ceux de son mari étaient couleur de jade pénétra dans la pièce. Tout en elle respirait l'aristocratie comme cela était le cas pour les Sang Purs de ce monde. Morticia Mulciber née Martell était issue d'une lignée de Sang Purs français. Elle avait une sœur d'un an sa cadette, Nyméria, qui avait épousé le père de Stephan Averty. Suite à son mariage arrangé, la jeune femme pétillante et pleine de vie était devenue austère et s'était soumise à son mari et sa vision des choses. Souffrant des sévices subis par son fils, elle s'était faite silencieuse et solitaire et tentait d'apporter un peu de douceur aux enfants qui pénétraient la maison qui lui servait de cage dorée. Si elle s'entendait extrêmement bien avec sa belle sœur et considérait ses nièces comme ses filles depuis le décès prématuré de ses jumelles, elle n'en laissait rien paraître. L'affection difficile à développer et précaire mais réelle que son époux et elle avaient fini par partager avec les années lui avaient rendu la vie facile, bien qu'elle n'ai guère d'autre choix. Le mariage chez les sorciers était un lien magique et unique qu'on ne pouvait briser. La cérémonie pouvait s'apparenter à une sorte de Serment Inviolable.

Dorcas pivota et exécuta une révérence parfaite alors que Sophie la malhabile faillit tomber et garda l'équilibre par un exploit inexplicable. Si Dorcas baissa légèrement la tête en signe de respect sans pour autant se soumettre, avec un sourire poli, les pans de sa robe légèrement écartés afin de ne pas outrager la bienséance et les jambes légèrement fléchies, Sophie ressemblait davantage à un mime novice en la matière.

-Pourquoi n'iriez-vous pas rejoindre Damon ? proposa Morticia avec un sourire doux. Il est dans la Salle d'Etudes, il a fini à l'instant ses devoirs.

-Excellente idée ! Nous avons à parler, lâcha abruptement Asmodeus.

Les deux Meadowes acquiescèrent et prirent congés. La porte claqua dans leur dos et Sophie sentit un frisson lui remonter l'échine. Bien que somptueux, le manoir l'avait toujours inquiétée : une aura néfaste s'en dégageait. Dorcas, connaissant les troubles de sa cadette, lui prit la main et l'entraîna à sa suite. Un escalier de marbre à la rambarde de fer forgé couleur obsidienne menait au palier suivant. A cet endroit, l'escalier se dédoublait, l'un allant sur l'aile est et l'autre vers l'aile ouest. C'était ainsi à chaque étage : le double escalier rasait les mur et ne se réunissait qu'à chaque palier. Là, une riche mezzanine accueillait le visiteur qui avait ainsi accès aux couloirs et pièces de la demeure et l'escalier se séparait de nouveau pour l'étage suivant.

Voilà qui donnait le tournis à Sophie à chaque visite.

Au rez de chaussée, on trouvait le Grand Salon, la Salle de Réception, celle des Bals, les bureaux d'Asmodeus, son père et son grand-père, ainsi que l'accès aux jardins anglais en suivant la terrasse prolongeant les Salles principales.

Au premier étage se trouvaient la bibliothèque digne de celui décrit dans la Belle et la Bête avec des étagères montant jusqu'au plafond, des échelles coulissantes et des mezzanines pour s'installer et lire sur place, la Salle d'Etude, les chambres des grands parents Mulciber et arrières grands parents aux ailes est et ouest avec leurs salles de bains privatives et divers petits salons et boudoirs.

Au deuxième étage, on pouvait pénétrer la chambre parentale, la chambre de l'héritier, une Salle de Jeu, une Salle de Duels, une antichambre et le Salon des enfants.

Au troisième étage, on trouvait l'aile des invités et divers salons d'hivers ouverts sur le parc grâce à des baies vitrées s'étalant du mur au plafond et des salons d'été menant sur des balcons-terrasses et protégés par des tonnelles magiques.

Aux sous-sols se situaient les cuisines et cachots et à le grenier servait de débarras.

Non, la demeure était trop grande, étriquée, sans âme au goût de la petite.

Les deux filles trouvèrent finalement leur cousin soigné par son elfe attitré. Visiblement, il avait subis des maléfices noirs et vicieux.

-Damon ? Qu'est-ce que tu as eu ? s'inquiéta Sophie en se précipitant à petits pas aux pieds du garçon.

Dorcas secoua la tête alors que Sophie s'agenouillait près de l'elfe, observant ses gestes minutieux avec intérêt. Sophie avait toujours adoré ces êtres à l'inverse des gobelins. Il lui arrivait de les nourrir en cachette et d'avoir de longues conversations avec eux.

-Ne t'avais-je pas dit de te taire lorsque ton père t'imposait ces leçons ? s'agaça Dorcas en s'asseyant sur le siège près de son cousin en caressant ses cheveux. Même Sophie ne se fait pas remarquer à Poudlard !

Damon secoua la tête agacé et Sophie fusilla sa sœur du regard.

-J'ai juste …

-Ne réponds jamais à ton père, Damon, et obéit lui. Tu as le droit de ne pas penser comme lui. Lorsque tu seras adulte tu pourras faire comme bon te semble et penser ce que tu désires. Si tu continues ainsi, tu finiras comme Sirius Black.

Sophie fronça des sourcils, ne situant pas le garçon. Avec les différentes réceptions et divers bals auxquels elle avait assisté, elle avait rencontré beaucoup de personnes qu'elle n'avait jamais gardé en mémoire : ces petits imbéciles pensaient que les gens comme sa mère ne méritaient pas la vie, ou alors une vie de servitude comme les elfes et les moldus.

C'était un remix sorcier de la guerre de 1945.

De plus, Sophie était le genre de personne qui ne retenait que ce qui était digne d'intérêt selon elle, et ce Sirius ne devait pas en faire partie.

Damon acquiesça difficilement puis sourit gentiment à sa jeune cousine en lui tapotant le haut du crâne. La petite secoua vivement la tête pour se débarrasser de cette main.

-Vous avez de la chance, finalement, d'être des Sang de Bourbe… siffla-t-il difficilement.

Dorcas le fusilla du regard et Sophie poussa un petit cri offusqué.

Oui, à 11 ans, on pouvait être offusqué.

-Comprenez-moi bien, je n'ai aucune sympathie pour cette vermine, cette sous race…

-C'est de notre mère que tu parles !

-… mais au moins, on ne vous façonne pas à coups de Doloris dès que vous avez une retenue et que vous faites perdre des points à votre maison… souffla péniblement l'enfant.

-Il faut que tu tempères ton comportement. Tu es à Serpentard, par Merlin, apprends donc la roublardise ! râla Dorcas en agitant souplement sa baguette autour de son cousin alors que l'elfe continuait d'user de sa magie.

-Mais ces maudits Maraudeurs n'arrêtent pas d'attaquer Severus, ils sont à 4 contre un ! C'est normal que je le défende ! s'écria le petit.

-C'est quoi un Maraudeur ? s'enquit Sophie avec intérêt.

Dorcas claqua la langue sur son palais.

-On s'en fiche d'eux, déclara-t-elle.

-Veille à ne jamais les rencontrer, et si tel était le cas, ne te laisse pas faire, l'enjoignit Damon avec un regard mauvais.

Dorcas resta songeuse un instant puis secoua doucement la tête en rapportant son regard sur ses deux cadets.

-Black doit recevoir pire correction que toi, quant à Potter, j'imagine qu'il est trop pourri gâté pour réellement se soucier des punitions.

-Les beuglants que Black reçoit sont toujours très drôles.

Sophie se souvint de cette animation à la table rouge et or, une fois par semaine. Elle se demandait qui était ce Sirius Black. Ce nom lui disait quelque chose, mais elle n'avait pas retenu le personnage.

-Je n'ai eu que 5 retenues ce trimestre ! s'enhardit Damon avec une grimace.

-Peut-être, mais ton père est moins tolérant, tu devrais cesser de te venger… Ou alors fais le avec plus de ruse, proposa Dorcas.

Sophie observait tout ce remue ménage avec intérêt et écoutait la conversation avec curiosité. Damon fixait obstinément le bout de ses chaussures.

-Il ne faut jamais… jamais… que ça se sache… Pour Tante Mélinda et son mari… articula Damon alors que Dorcas le relevait.

-Pourquoi ? s'enquit Sophie en s'approchant discrètement.

Aussi discrètement que Sophie Meadowes en était capable : c'est à dire avec l'élégance et la rapidité d'un hippogriffe.

Le bruit du transplanage d'un elfe se fit entendre dans leur dos. Cela fit sursauter Sophie qui tomba à la renverse malgré un battement de bras dans l'air pour se redresser très convaincant mais tout à fait inutile.

-Le déjeuner va être servi. Mr Mulciber et les Miss Meadowes doivent descendre dans 15 minutes, annonça la créature en fusionnant sa tête au parquet parfaitement ciré.

-Merci, lâcha Sophie.

-Dispose ! ordonna Damon en passant à côté de la créature qui obtempéra en un tremblement.

Si Damon n'était qu'un enfant, il avait ce côté tyrannique et terrifiant qui n'allait pas en s'améliorant. Oui, il avait raison, son père le modelait à sa convenance. La brune acajou savait très bien qu'on éduquait sa progéniture à coups de sorts noirs et autres maléfices obscurs plus ou moins connus et douloureux, c'était pourquoi elle se satisfaisait de sa nature de née moldue malgré son héritage Sang Pur.

Damon fut lavé puis rhabillé par l'elfe alors que Dorcas disparaissait avant de revenir avec diverses fioles que l'enfant avala cul sec bout à bout. Sa démarche devint plus assurée et chaloupée, signe que les élixirs faisaient effets. Ils arrivèrent dans le Salon principal du rez de chaussée avec 5 minutes d'avance, surprenant ainsi la conversation des adultes.

-Tu devrais plutôt protéger ta maison… lâcha sèchement Asmodeus.

-Mon cher frère, ma demeure est parfaitement protégée, répliqua durement Mélinda.

-Cachée dans le monde moldu, que voulez-vous qu'il lui arrive ? coupa Priam Warren,.

Il s'agissait là du grand père de Mélinda, Asmodeus et Eileen, et le beau père d'Azazel Mulciber qui avait épousé Pippa Warren, la fille de Priam. Azazel était le père de Mélinda et Asmodeus et l'oncle d'Eileen. Il avait été enfermé à Azkaban pour association avec Grindelwald et y avait péri, sa femme avait succombé à la maladie.

Un silence suivit la discussion. Le ton de Priam était intransigeant. S'il préférait que les moldus restent de leur côté et les sorciers d'un autre, l'histoire avait prouvé moult fois que les réunir n'engendrait que chaos et désolation pour les êtres magiques, il ne ressentait pour eux ni mépris ni affection, juste une profonde ignorance.

C'était grâce à lui que Mélinda et Eileen n'avaient pas été tuées : l'une pour être incapable de manifester une magie trop faible en elle, l'autre pour avoir osé épouser un moldu à l'image de sa cousine, malgré son Sang Pur. Mélinda était tolérée car étant Cracmol, aucun sorcier n'aurait souhaité s'allier à elle. Elle n'avait donc pas d'autre choix. Eileen, quant à elle, avait l'embarras du choix en matière de prétendants et aucune excuse pour sa trahison. Pour autant, elle n'avait pas été assassinée, juste reniée : on ne tuait pas un Warren, c'était comme une loi de l'Univers. Et puis, Eileen était née alors que sa mère, Penelope Warren, mourrait en couche. Pour cela, Priam avait refusé que l'on se débarrasse complètement de l'enfant de l'une de ses deux précieuses filles, peu importe son abomination. Et la parole de Priam était parole de Merlin, même en dehors de ses terres originelles d'Océanie.

De toute façons, son épouse, Anastasia descendait d'une dynastique de sorciers de Sang Purs de Russie, l'une des premières du monde magique de ce pays. Elle était connue comme étant la dernière fille des Romanov chez les moldues.

La famille impériale de Russie régnante était en réalité une famille sorcière qui s'était imposée suite à la chasse aux sorcières dans les pays de l'Est, et avaient contribué au Code du Secret Magique. C'était le cas pour toutes mes familles royales régnantes : c'étaient des familles sorcières qui faisaient le lien avec le monde magique en régnant sur le monde moldu, afin de s'assurer de la paix entre les deux races. Malheureusement, elles s'étaient toutes éteintes, rajoutant du grain à moudre dans les discours des sorciers les plus vindicatifs vis à vis de leurs congénères non magiques.

Anastasia ayant souffert et perdu toute sa famille à cause des moldus, elle était du même avis que son feu gendre et son petit fils en la matière. Pour autant, elle n'avait rien contre les Cracmol, ceux-ci restant dans le monde sorcier avec des postes aménagés dans le seul but de ne pas révéler le Secret, comme cela était d'usage dans certains pays. De plus, son frère avait été un Cracmol, donc convaincre son époux d'épargner sa petite fille n'avait pas été chose difficile.

En plus de cela et ajoutant au pouvoir familial des dirigeants Warren-Mulciber, le grand père paternel de Mélinda et Asmodeus, Abaddon Mulciber, ainsi que son épouse, Mélissandre Gaunt, étaient décédés prématurément de la dragoncelle alors que Mélinda n'avait pas atteint ses 5ans. C'était donc à Priam le patriarche que revenait les décisions concernant sa descendance.

En effet, il avait élevé ces enfants puisque sa propre fille, Pippa, et son époux, Azazel, avaient péri prématurément. Cela avait eu lieu avant que Mélinda et Asmodeus n'aient 11 ans.

Peut-être était-ce pour cela qu'Asmodeus portait l'honneur et les traditions familiales comme un étendard. Il était prêt à mourir pour les idées que son père avait eu le temps de lui insuffler avant son décès. Et il souhaitait transmettre cela à son fils.

-Dorcas a 15 ans, releva l'arrière grand père des étudiants qui écoutaient aux portes. Il serait temps de penser à son bal des débutantes.

-Ma fille a tout le temps de se marier, râla Mélinda.

-Quelle fantaisie est-ce ? s'offusqua Anastasia, la femme de Priam.

-Je souhaite que ma fille fasse des études et mène une carrière si elle le désire avant de la congédier dans un foyer avec pour seul but ses enfants et des réceptions, précisa Mélinda.

-Tu es de la chance que Père soit mort, prévint Asmodeus, jamais il n'aurait toléré une chose pareille !

-Qu'en sais-tu ? Tu ne l'as presque pas connu, railla la jeune empathe

-Voilà une idée de moldus, marmonna Anastasia en fusillant ses petits enfants du regard alors qu'ils se chamaillaient.

-Assez ! gronda sourdement Priam. Votre père n'est plus là pour donner son avis. Nous discuterons des préparatifs plus tard, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de sa femme. Que quelqu'un aille chercher les enfants.

Ceux-ci se redressèrent vivement et coururent silencieusement se cacher dans la chambre. Puis, ils firent mine de descendre tout juste les escaliers, croisant l'un des elfes dans le hall. Tout le monde s'installa à table pour le dîner. Le repas fut long et fastidieux. A la fin de celui-ci, Mélinda quitta ce qui fut sa maison durant ses premières années de vie après une longue embrassade avec ses filles. Elle retrouverait sa progéniture pour le dîner du réveillon, après quoi elle ramènerait ses enfants chez elle pour les cadeaux avec son époux. La journée du 25 et la deuxième semaine des vacances se dérouleraient en Laponie, dans la famille d'Alaric. C'était finalement un rythme de famille recomposée, tout cela parce que le père Meadowes était moldu.

Sophie fut heureuse de rentrer dans ses draps de Vienne vert bouteille. Elle ferma ses baldaquins en utilisant avec joie sa baguette puisque dans une maison de sorciers la Trace ne pouvait détecter avec exactitude d'où venait l'action magique. Sophie s'allongea dans son grand lit et s'endormit en observant la projection de la voûte céleste sur le toit de son baldaquin. Elle avait conçu un charme qui imitait l'enchantement du plafond de la Grande Salle à Poudlard. Sophie avait toujours adoré regardé le ciel avec son père et sa sœur en comptant et nommant chaque étoile et constellation. C'est avec son esprit apaisé que la petite s'endormit.

 ** _21 Décembre 1972 -_** **_Manoir Black, Lancashire, Angleterre._**

Damon avec Asmodeus, Dorcas avec Morticia, Sophie avec Priam et Anastasia. Ce fut dans cet ordre que le Clan Warren-Mulciber transplana d'un bout à l'autre de l'Angleterre avec leurs plus belles toilettes.

Sophie portait une longue robe de satin bleu roi à la jupe bouffante et aux manches évasées, ses cheveux étaient coiffés en un chignon compliqué orné de perles de culture alors que Dorcas exhibait une longue robe droite de soie rouge carmin en bustier tandis que ses cheveux formaient une tresses en épi de blé tombant négligemment sur l'une de ses épaules dénudées.

L'imposant portail en fer forgé noir se voyait incrusté du blason des Black représentant deux étoiles, une flèche et une épée supporté par deux chiens ornant leur devise « Toujours Pur ». Sophie trouvait tout cela de bien mauvais goût. Le dit portail s'ouvrit dans un grincement sinistre, et les Warren-Mulciber avancèrent à travers le chemin gravillonné traversant un parc entretenu à la française. Un petit elfe leur ouvrit la double porte ouvrant le manoir Elisabéthain de l'aîné de la seconde branche de la Famille Black.

Le hall consistait en des dalles noires et blanches qui donnaient envie à Sophie de sauter à cloche pied sur une seule couleur sans jamais déborder, ou de jouer aux échecs géants. Un escalier en colimaçon de marbre bordait les murs d'un blanc pur afin de mener aux différents étages et appartements des membres de la famille, ainsi que les salles de vie en cas de petites entrevues tels que des thés entre ladies.

L'elfe prit leurs capes d'hivers en velours arrachant Sophie à sa contemplation tandis que l'un de ses collègues les amenait jusqu'à la Salle de Réception face à la double porte de l'entrée. Celle salle n'avait rien à envier à la galerie des glaces de Versailles. Sophie était toujours émerveillée par la beauté de l'endroit, bien qu'il soit terriblement froid.

-Lord et Lady Warren, Lord et Lady Mulciber et leurs héritiers, annonça sobrement sorcier servant à l'introduction des invités.

Cygnus Black et Druella Rosier avancèrent souplement afin de se présenter à leurs convives de marques et d'échanger les banalités d'usage. Un orchestre enchanté laissait des danses de salon émaner de harpes, violons, flutes traversières, saxophone, piano, clavecin, et guitare qui s'activaient d'elles-mêmes. Ils étaient suivis par trois jeunes femmes magnifiques.

L'une avait une longue, épaisse et brillante chevelure noire comme l'ébène faites de boucles parfaitement relevées en un chignon sophistiqué, des lèvres fines et rouges comme le sang, des yeux gris comme des perles et lourds garnis de longs cils, une mâchoire forte et une allure hautaine. On ressentait son dynamisme et le danger qu'elle incarnait à merveille.

Celle du milieu avait des cheveux mi longs et ondulés bruns bien plus doux que son aînée, des yeux plus grands et tendres bleu-gris entre un ciel ensoleillé et orageux et des lèvres roses. Son visage était plus rond mais tout en elle respirait la finesse, la modération et la bonté.

La dernière avait la peau très pâle et des yeux bleu clairs de la même couleur qu'un glacier typique des Rosier. Ses cheveux étaient lisses, blonds comme tout Rosier en dessous et noirs comme ceux des Black au dessus. Sa voix était froide comme tout ce qui émanait de chez elle, de sa peau très pâle à son air distant.

Il s'agissait de Bellatrix, Andromeda et Narcissa Black que l'on appelait les trois grâces et qui faisaient la fierté de leur famille. Bellatrix, de 6 ans l'aînée de Dorcas l'avait prise sous son aile et l'avait guidée, Andromeda, avec ses 4 années de plus l'avait conseillée, et Narcissa, du haut de ses 2 ans de différence, la considérait comme sa confidente.

Sophie ne connaissait l'aînée que de vue et elle ne l'appréciait que peu. Cette jeune femme de 21 ans n'avait jamais eu aucun intérêt pour les enfants quand elle-même n'était déjà qu'une enfant. Son intérêt pour Dorcas était peut-être l'unique exception avec son affection pour ses sœurs et ses cousins. Elle avait identifié ces derniers comme le fameux Sirius Black dont sa sœur avait parlé la veille et qui n'était ni plus ni moins que l'un des méchants du Poudlard Express et l'un des attaquants lorsque son pouvoir s'était manifesté à Poudlard, ainsi qu'Evan Rosier, un garçon de la même maison que Damon.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils furent rejoints par Stephan Avery. Pour rappel, il était le cousin maternel de Damon et son meilleur ami. Sophie ne retenant jamais la liste des Sang Purs britanniques, Damon lui fit un rappel comme pour chaque célébration magique de la Haute Société tout en sachant pertinemment qu'il lui faudrait réitérer l'exercice, sa cousine ne retenant que ce qui l'intéressait. Il y avait les Abbot, les Avery, les Black, les Bulstrode, les Beurk, les Carrow, les Croupton, les Fawley, les Flint, les Greengrass, les Lestrange, les Londubat, les Macmillan, les Malfoy, les Nott, les Parkinson, les Rosier, les Selwyn, les Shackelbot les Shafiq, les Slughorn, les Travers et les Yaxley. Les Weasley, les Prewett et les Potter n'étaient jamais conviés à cause de leurs positions trop pro moldus, de même que les Ollivander qui fuyaient les mondanités.

Sophie les enviait.

Elle reconnut les 4ème années de sa maison à savoir Malicia et Kinglsey. L'une était gentille et douce tandis que l'autre était taciturne mais protecteur vis à vis des plus jeunes de sa maison.

Toutes ces années, elle était auprès de sa tante et sa sœur. Si Sophie était d'un naturel extraverti, elle était aussi trop extravagante pour ce type d'événements et afin de ne pas être punie suite à une honte qu'elle aurait infligée à sa famille, sa mère l'avait incitée à ne pas quitter sa tante ou son arrière grand-mère. Cette année, Dorcas rentrait dans l'âge des jeunes femmes en fleurs, et par conséquent, ce soir là, Sophie ne vit pas beaucoup de son aînée, celle-ci étant traînée par Bellatrix, fiancée à Lestrange. Ce qui fit qu'elle s'ennuya fortement.

Sophie réalisa alors que les Croupton se déplaçait aux soirées de la noblesse sorcière, alors elle chercha du regard son meilleur ami.

Elle réalisa alors les amitiés qu'elle avait raté à toujours rester dans les jupes d'Anastasia et Malicia, alors que les autres enfants Sangs Purs se connaissaient comme s'ils faisaient partie de la même famille. A dire la vérité, Sophie n'avait jamais souhaité se mélanger à des gens qui dédaignaient sa mère et méprisaient son père, se sachant incapable de ne pas faire d'esclandre. Pas que sa punition aurait été du même type que celles de son cousin, mais elle savait que sa mère souhaitait garder un contact avec sa famille malgré tout. De ce fait, jeter la honte sur la famille était proscrit. Et puis, qui lui disait que son oncle n'agiterait pas de la baguette envers et contre tous pour lui faire rentrer les choses dans son crâne récalcitrant ?

Mais à présent qu'elle était en âge d'être à Poudlard, elle pouvait tout à fait s'éclipser avec les autres enfants si elle le souhaitait. Et elle savait désormais vers qui aller sans risquer de taper dessus pour un mot de travers malgré elle.

Elle trouva avec beaucoup de mal la chevelure couleur paille et après avoir demandé la permission, trottina jusqu'à Barty accompagnée de sa tante. Elle rencontra alors les parents de son meilleur ami, Bartemius Croupton et Christina née Abbot.

Christina avait les cheveux couleur paille de son fils et des yeux noisette à l'inverse de sa progéniture et de son époux, lequel avait les cheveux aussi sombres que ses prunelles. L'homme avait l'air austère, sévère et beaucoup trop strict, mais son regard s'adoucissait lorsqu'il croisait le regard pétillant de sa femme. En s'approchant, Sophie réalisa que son ami était pincé et semblait chercher l'approbation d'un paternel pour lequel il n'était jamais assez bien.

Barty discutait avec un garçon aux cheveux de jais et aux yeux semblables à des perles.

C'était l'abruti de la barque ! Le frère du méchant du train ! Elle l'évitait comme la peste et voilà qu'elle se retrouvait avec cet imbécile dans les pattes. Elle sentit ses poings la démanger : voilà pourquoi elle ne se mêlait pas aux autres enfants.

-Ma chère Morticia, lança chaleureusement Christina Croupton alors qu'elles arrivaient, quel plaisir de vous voir !

Sophie fit une révérence maladroite devant les adultes et s'intéressa aux deux garçons.

-Bonsoir Barty, murmura la petite.

-Bonsoir, Sophie, souffla Barty.

-Vous vous connaissez ? s'enquit la mère Croupton.

Les trois enfants acquiescèrent en répondant au sourire attendri de la née Abbot.

-Viens, Regulus, claqua une voix acérée, il nous faut retrouver ce maudit Sirius avant qu'il ne jette davantage l'opprobre sur notre famille.

Une grand dame élancée et svelte aux regard couleur perle, dur et calculateur, aux cheveux noirs d'ébène tirés par quatre épingles en un chignon soigné et parfait, à la robe d'émeraude révélant la richesse de sa famille et la pureté de son sang, aux lèvres fines et pincées, à la stature digne et imposante et au teint de porcelaine attrapa la main de son fils et le tira derrière elle jusqu'à un garçon brun qui faisait le zouave avec un autre enfant qui devait être le fils Macmillan.

Sophie sentit un frisson lui dégringoler le dos et pour la première fois elle fut prise de pitié pour ce garçon qu'elle n'aimait pas ces trois derniers mois, du moins lorsqu'elle arrivait à le remettre. Chaque fois qu'elle le croisait ou qu'elle partageait des cours avec lui, qu'elle l'observait de loin, qu'elle l'entendait parler avec ses camarades même si c'était rare qu'il le fasse en public, elle ne l'aimait pas. Et pour la première fois, elle le plaignit. Pareil pour le méchant du train. Car cette femme avait tout de la despote tyrannique.

-Tu le connais ? s'étonna Sophie en se penchant vers son ami.

-Il a partagé notre barque, rappela Barty, les personnes avec qui on partage son premier voyage vers Poudlard deviennent des amis pour la vie, ajouta-t-il d'un ton professoral

Sophie arqua un sourcil, Barty n'était pas du genre sentimental. Quoique, à ce niveau, Dirk était encore pire.

-Et nous avons discuté à la bibliothèque lorsque tu voyais tes cousins et ta sœur et que Dirk parlait avec Caradoc Dearborn. Je crois qu'il le prend pour modèle.

Sophie fut songeuse. Il fallait dire que Caradoc était un garçon bien, discret, intelligent, mais gentil et toujours prêt à aider ses congénères face au heurtoir de la Tour Serdaigle. Elle l'avait déjà vu aider des Poufsouffle et Gryffondor d'années inférieures face à des Serpentard plus âgés, sans ciller. Quelque part, Sophie voyait la ressemblance entre les deux. Elle hocha la tête.

-Il est aussi renfermé que Dirk, lui avoua Barty en observant Regulus Black qui se trouvait dos à eux. Mais il a un bon fond pour le peu que je lui ai parlé. Dirk nous a, nous, surtout toi pour nous avoir réunis. Mais Regulus n'a personne, que des amitiés intéressées par sa famille. J'aimerai bien lui donner ce que tu as offert à Dirk en le prenant sous ton aile.

Sophie haussa des épaules et sourit. Cela lui paraissait être une bonne idée. Sa mère lui avait toujours dit de voir le meilleur chez les autres, de toujours tendre la main à autrui. Si elle était capable d'oublier les torts des membres de sa famille par affection, elle pouvait bien faire un pas vers ce crétin de la barque et lui donner sa chance.

Son ami et elle discutèrent paisiblement mais avec passion de la prochaine invention qu'ils souhaitaient opérer avec Dirk : le périscope sous-marin. Grâce à des molettes semblables à celles des multiplettes, le périscope permettait d'observer tout être aquatique de prêt et de loin, peu importe la distance à laquelle on se situait. Il permettrait de ne pas être vu, de ralentir, accélérer, avancer et reculer l'action. Sur le long terme, ils souhaitaient permettre à l'objet d'enregistrer les images vues aussi bien sur les multiplettes que sur le périscope.

Sophie passa une grande partie de sa soirée avec Barty, Androméda et Narcissa qui étaient de corvée de gardiennage d'enfants pendant que les adultes discutaient. Elles les abandonnaient seulement pour répondre à une invitation de danse, et Sophie fut heureuse de se dire qu'elle avait encore quelques années avant que son tour n'arrive. Il y avait cet Antonin Dolohov au bras duquel Bellatrix avait collé sa sœur. Si Dorcas n'en montrait rien, Sophie la connaissait assez pour savoir qu'elle n'appréciait guère ces simagrées. Mais elle s'y conformait pour les convenances.

Antonin était un très beau jeune homme slave dont la famille avait fui les pays de l'Est après la chute de Grindelwald. Il était blond et avait des yeux marrons étrangement perçants. Il avait un visage presque aussi impassible que l'étaient ceux de Severus et Dorcas à l'opposé de leur comportement emporté et impétueux à Damon et elle.

Sophie se prit à penser que Pistache, son boursouf, lui manquait atrocement. Il était toujours prêt d'elle : dans sa poche, sa manche, sous ses cheveux au niveau de sa nuque, dans son chignon … Elle avait dû le laisser au Manoir et ses câlins lui faisaient défaut. En général, il compensait la présence de sa mère ou la tendresse que sa sœur et ses cousins lui refusaient en public à Poudlard. Et ce soir là, elle devait se montrer digne, par conséquent, aucun moyen de réclamer quoique ce soit.

La soirée se passa sans incident notable si ce n'était la réprimande de Sirius Black et le coup d'éclat de sa mère qui attira l'attention, comme une harpie hystérique qu'elle était probablement. Sophie pensait que ces frères Black, aussi crétins qu'ils pouvaient l'être, devaient sûrement compenser la cruauté sous jacente d'une matriarche éternelle insatisfaite et l'ignorance froide d'un père absent avec leur connerie congénitale.

Ce fut à 3 heures du matin, tout un tas de projets en tête que Sophie se coucha dans le lit qui lui était réservé au Manoir Mulciber, s'endormant sous le ciel enchanté du toit de son baldaquin. Elle n'avait qu'une hâte, que le dîner du réveillon n'arrive afin que sa mère ne vienne les chercher pour un Noël en famille.

Elles rejoignaient toujours la famille de son père en Laponie Finlandaise. C'était le moment pour les filles Meadowes de se rapprocher de leurs origines Scandinaves et de leur langue, en particulier le same puisque les Meadowes étaient des lapons, ce qui justifiait leur peau plus foncée dont Alaric et ses filles avaient plus ou moins hérité : Alaric était basané, Dorcas hâlée et Sophie mate. De même, elles pouvaient pratiquer le Russe et en apprendre davantage sur le pays de leur arrière grand mère maternelle en écoutant ses histoires, ou de la civilisation Océanienne dont était issue leur arrière grand père maternel, dont la famille était issue des autochtones Néozélandais et Australiens et qui aimait raconter ses jeunes années.

Sophie se fourra donc dans ses draps aussi confortables qu'un nuage avec Pistache. Vivement qu'elle rentre à la maison !

XXX

La review est mon seul moyen de paiement et unique contribution ! Ne soyez pas avares en critiques, qu'elles soient bonnes ou non !

Je suis curieuse de connaître votre avis sur ce chapitre.


End file.
